Training Yong Soo
by SpeakingThroughWrittenWords
Summary: Partner to Destroying Alfred. After war, Ludwig is asked to fix a Nation no one can stand. To be a Nation others will accept, this is the story of the remaking of Yong Soo. And the displeasure of an Italian concerning the process. #3
1. Now In Custody

_Based__ upon a roleplay between SpeakingThroughWrittenWords and Dancing Feather. Warning: Utilizes both country and Human names. Also contains written accents so if you do not like such things just do not bother reading. Thank you.

* * *

_

**Now In Custody**

Korea was not certain how it had come to this.

"_There's too much chaos on my borders still. I am unable to deal with him now, aru."_

Locked up, just listening to everyone talking. Talking about what was going to happen to him.

"_I will not deal with him."_

"_Yes, you have your hands full with _America_, aru."_

"_I would appreciate you not saying that with mockery."_

He wanted to be involved with this, but had an idea why he could not.

"_You think you have your hands full, China?" There was a cough. "Russia has ruined my economy. I will have nothing to do with him."_

"_Of course. We would not ask anything of you right now, Mongolia."_

He had not meant for his brother to fall, that was not what Prussia had promised him. It was not what he had asked of Russia.

"_I do not think any of us are in the condition to take care of him."_

"_Are you suggesting, India, we ask someone else?"_

"_Do we have another choice?"_

He had not meant for North Korea to die.

_Japan spoke up once more. "I have an idea."

* * *

_

Despite the fact that everyone had ignored him so far, Korea found himself again calling out when someone passed by the room. It was boring, being in here by himself. Korea did not like being bored. He did not like being alone. It made him think that someone was coming for him. Which was probably why he was saying what he was in order to get someone to stop and talk to him, if even for just a little bit.

"How's the weather over there? The window says it's fine here, but I think it's lying."

_Please?_

"Aniki hasn't given his breasts to someone else first, has he?"

_Somebody?_

"I see aliens! They're speaking to me through the light bulbs in the room!"

_It's too quiet._

"Korea! China says if there's another word out of you he is going to start shooting _everybody_." India's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

Korea pressed himself up against the door, fingers prying at the edges of it, hoping that it would open. Actually, if that happened his right hand fingers would be crushed. He retracted that hand slightly before it returned to its position on the door again. "India sir? What's going on out there, yo? Is Aniki going to come? How long to I have to stay here for?"

He heard the other sigh, then there was the sound of something scraping against the door. Korea waited, bouncing on the tips of his toes before he realized what it was. India sitting down against the door. Immediately he squatted down, staring at the bottom half of the door and waiting for his response.

"India? What do you think–"

"Do you want me to answer your first questions or not?"

Korea blinked a few times before nodding.

"Do you?"

"I did say yes!"

"You didn't say anything." Before Korea could open his mouth he heard India sighing again. "Very well... I will answer your questions. As for the first, yes."

"You_ are_ India?" Korea reiterated, nodding frowzily. "That's good to know!"

"Your second question. 'Out here' is a very broad spectrum. _Right_ out here, which should be your major concern right now... there is nothing much going on. Just waiting."

"What are you wait–"

"I'm still answering your questions!"

Korea frowned, poking at the bottom of the door. There was nowhere near enough space for his finger to fit under, not even halfway. Not even halfway toward the outside world. Just like when he had tried to open the window, through the bars. It was locked and he was still here.

"Your third question. No."

It took a moment for Korea to remember what his third question was, but he felt as though something had stabbed him when he did. "...he's not coming?"

"I doubt you'll see him for a long while, Yong Soo. Get used to it." India's usual low, harsh voice was surprisingly gentle when he said it. Because it might not be true? Korea decided that had to be the case. There was a chance it would not be true, that Aniki would come and see him, and therefore there was nothing to be upset about!

"Right! Question number four, yo!" India was shifting once more. There was a **thud** against the door. Korea hit his forehead on the door to make a similar noise. **Thud**.

"Your forth question answers the one that was to be your fifth. You're going to be here until we hear from Japan. Then, if he has been given a positive answer, you will be let out. If not... you're going to stay here for much longer."

Korea frowned, not liking the thought of that. "But... I don't really _want_ to stay here for much longer."

"You should have thought of the consequences when you helped out that stupid albino, then."

The truth was, he was not _trying_ to help out East Germany. It had all seemed like it was going to work out for the best. Korea had considered what life would be like without having to fear his own brother and he had liked the thought. He supposed _now_ he did not have to fear his brother. Since he was dead and all.

All of the glee he had felt at that moment was gone. The shock was still there. There was something else too, something he could not quite grasp, something that was to come after the shock, likely. Korea could not begin to know what it was. He had asked, but no one had answered. Probably because they did not know either. Oh well, it probably was not that important.

"What's Japan doing?" Korea decided to ask instead. He fell back so that he was sitting, arms around his knees as he hugged them to his chest, chin propped up on the top.

"Talking with someone who has managed the impossible with someone else... so he might be able to do the same with you. We're not getting our hopes too high, but if anyone even has a chance to shape _you_ up, it'll be him?"

"Who? What?"

"I have to go. You be quiet in there. Or everyone out here will have to suffer _more_ from you. You've done enough."

"But could you at least send someone over to talk to me?" Korea asked, standing up as he heard the footsteps move away from the door. "Time passes a lot quicker when there's someone to talk to! There's nothing else to do in this room! But I think I could– India? India?"

It was quiet. Again. Korea knocked against the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

When the silence answered, Korea found himself having to think about everything that had just happened. Again. He thought about it all and once more came to the conclusion that he did not like having a bunch of time by himself to think about things.

"Aniki~?"

* * *

"Am I interrupting? If you are busy, I could come back later..."

"No," Germany shook his head, waving Japan in. "I'm not busy right now." The surprising thing was that it was true. Germany had been expecting so much work after he had regained himself, after he had taken everything back from his brother. He had expected to have to deal with a mess. All the mess had been left in Russia, it seemed, and with the usurpers gone Germany found himself back to how he had been. Even better than he had been.

In some ways. It would be a lie to say that Germany was better than he had been before they had taken over and after they left. But it could have been worse, it could have been much worse. As long as Germany kept on his toes, as long as he reaffirmed his relations, kept his eye on what was going on around him, kept a finger in on the deal, it would be fine.

Right now, however, he was allowed rest. Germany was grateful for that.

Japan stood somewhat awkwardly at the edge of his table until Germany gestured for him to take a chair. From the look of the other Nation, he had come here on business. Immediately Germany straightened himself up and readied himself for whatever it would be that the other would say.

"How have you been?" Japan asked, in his usual way.

Germany shrugged. "I've been vorse. It depends on de day, really. You?"

"I... find myself with a bit more on my platter than I had intended," Japan admitted, hands clasped in front of him. It was probably about one of these things that he was here for. Germany was almost ready just to ask for it, but let Japan take his time.

"I hear America has fully recovered," he said, noncommittally. There was that odd looking smile on Japan's face. The one that was barely there, the one that Japan did not likely know he was doing. As per normal, Germany was not certain whether that was a good thing or not. America was like a land mine: step in the wrong spot and you were gone. He wondered if Japan was getting too close. Not that it was his place to say.

"It was rather fast, was it not?" Japan commented. "He has always been... interesting like that." A slight furrow on his brow appeared as he leaned back slightly in the chair. "I hear Russia-san has woken up."

"On de road to recofery," Germany muttered under his breath. He was not certain whether he was disappointed or not that this was the case, whether or not he was tired of dealing with Russia by this point or not. He would not wish for their deaths (_no, no, no, he was beyond that point, far beyond that_), but someone else in charge there... He was not certain what to think of Canada's involvement. If Sweden had not been there, he would have vetoed the idea. Most Nations probably would have.

"It appears to be a long road still," Japan said tightly. "As it is for many people. Like Korea-san."

For some reason, Germany began to think they had arrived at the reason for their conversation. He was hoping not, but he was not the type to ignore such an obvious prompt in post-war discussions. "How is Korea? I assume China is taking care of him vell?"

Hesitating, Japan shook his head. "I am afraid not. China is overwhelmed with other issues. He cannot handle Korea with the amount of... attention the issue needs. Most of us cannot."

Germany did not need it spelled out for him. He did, however, stare at Japan for more than just a few seconds. Enough that Japan seemed to think that required him to say more.

"He is very annoying, I know–"

"Japan..."

"–and I really wish he could have just fallen into the ocean, or something–"

"_Japan_."

"–but he needs help. And you have done so much. It is because of you that Italy actually fought off Prussia! Korea needs a firm hand and the guidance of someone that is not taking _from_ him. Of someone he will listen to. I believe you are that person."

Germany stared. Japan stared back at him, slight expectancy in his eyes. "I vould like to help, Japan, but I can not afford at de moment to..."

"China and I will assist you with any financial issues," Japan responded, if just a little too quickly. He felt a headache coming on, so Germany rubbed at his forehead. The Japanese man was still looking expectant. "You will just need to call."

The "fine" which left his lips doomed him to whatever fate it was that awaited him with Korea.

* * *

"He said yes."

China sighed, picking up his cup and inhaling the fumes of the tea. "Then it is settled, aru. Finally. He is ready to go now, I just need to set up the transportation."

"Actually... that is not all."

He stopped before he could tilt his cup and take a sip. China's eyes darted up, watching as Japan walked to the other side of the table, sitting down in the other chair. Awkwardly, as always, for some reason. As if Japan still did not know how to sit at a chair even though China knew he could. Was it just at his table?

"The both of us are to help him."

"What?" China demanded, setting his cup down so as to have his hands grip his trousers instead of the glass. "How dare you offer me for something I did not agree to, aru!"

"It was all to make him agree," Japan responded darkly. "If I did not, and he declined, then you would still be trapped with most of the responsibility! It was the best I could do for all of us!"

The both of them went quiet. China brought his tea back up to his lips. "Tea?"

"No thank you."

Silence descended upon them once more. China thought about Korea under Germany's rule, obeying Germany's orders. Was this the right thing to do? It would settle Korea down, it had to. This was the reason why they had all agreed to it. Germany had managed to drill some of his words into Italy's head. Maybe he could do the same with Korea. Was Korea more or less of a lost cause? China was not certain. Japan was right, however, keeping an eye on the progress was probably the best thing to do. To make certain Korea was not driving Germany insane.

To see if Yong Soo would ever be all right.

China stared into his cup.

"As it is, I am still wrapped up with certain affairs," Japan was saying. China knew what he was talking about. _America_. It was always _America_. "Which means I will not be able to come personally as often as called. You will have to fill in for me."

"I wish," China responded. "We will see what my government says first, aru." And China realized that he did wish he even had the opportunity to be forced to fill in for Japan. To help more. To watch and see what happened. Because that would take him away from the mess which was his politics at the moment.

Not to say he regretted what he had, no. It was just because of the war.

Just because of the war.

China kept telling himself that.

* * *

_Because I did not want people to think I have forgotten about 'Destroying Alfred', but it is absolutely necessary to have more background to the story before I can continue with that story. So I have been working on this. This, 'Seeing Matthew', and 'Raising Natalia' will all have to be put up here before I can even think of continuing 'Destroying Alfred'. Hopefully no one minds._

_This is the first time I have focused so much on any of the Asian characters other than Japan. Mostly because I wanted to comprehend those characters with cultures I could better understand first before delving into the unknown. Anything anyone knows about Korea's culture (or anyone else's), or any little thing seen that is incorrect, I would appreciate a note about. I hope to do justice to this very interesting character which was banned from the anime because of his own self._

_On another note, my research comes up with little to no political relations between Germany and Korea. Which means I get to do whatever I want. Awesome._

_Apparently in China, the host simply brings out tea when someone arrives at their home. If they ask if their guest wants tea, it means they do not actually want to bother with making/serving it, and so the polite response is no. And Kiku is nothing if not polite._


	2. Arrival In The West

**Arrival In The West**

"Germany! Let's go to a movie! I've got this new one in, by deRetti, about the Renaissance! It is going to be so cool! What do you say?"

"Italy," Germany said, turning to him from the table. Italy waited expectantly. Oh, he knew he would have to argue, but Germany would give in! Germany would rather be spending time with him anyway! Ludwig, contrary to popular belief, did not like being stuck behind his desk. Especially when he did not have as much to do while there.

"Yes?"

"I cannot, I'm sorry."

Italy frowned. _Can_not? "Why?"

Germany frowned, then placed his hands on Italy's shoulders. "I am going to be picking up Korea from de airport. He is staying vith me. I am supposed to teach him better international relationship skills."

Italy stared at him. "Germany? You aren't really the guy I'd go for... to teach someone how to deal with people."

"Yes I am," Germany retorted. Maybe he had insulted him? Italy had not meant to, but really... Germany was only good on a professional level at dealing with people. Maybe that is what they wanted him to teach Korea? He supposed if that was the case, then Ludwig was most definitely the best person for the job... "But it means I am going to be a bit busy. Still... ve can plan de movie for another day, I suppose."

"Should I make pasta?" Italy questioned. "There's nothing like welcoming someone with pasta! I'll make a lasagna!"

"Italy..."

"What do you want with your lasagna?"

"Italy!"

"What?"

They both stared at each other. Italy pouted. Germany sighed, hands dropping to his sides.

"Just... This is training, not for pleasure. Maybe ve can have a lasagna dinner after he is doing better, all right?"

Still pouting, Italy nodded. Germany leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, dissipating that immediately. Germany knew what he was doing, he was really good at training people to be all official! In his head, Italy decided they would have the dinner and the movie next week. Germany would have it all done by then, he was sure of it. Though maybe he would stop in later today, to say hi.

* * *

He had wanted to disagree with Japan, as he would usually, but with China's official decree, he had given in. Not that he had ever had a choice in the matter.

The plane that Im Yong Soo was transported on consisted of fifteen Chinese and eight Japanese policemen. His wrists were handcuffed, as were his ankles with leg irons when he had been made to sit down. Korea found this rather over the top and said as much, but none of them responded to him. Apparently, according to them, they were watching over an extremely dangerous Korean agent who was to stand trial in... um, somewhere. He had not quite been paying attention by that point. Korea found a lot of things wrong with what he had listened to though, as he was not an agent and he was not dangerous, at least to them right now because why would he do something to any of them while on a plane (or at all, ever)? It seemed stupid to him.

"But I am Korean! The most Korean Korean ever. I invented Korea!"

The likelihood he invented himself seemed very dim, but Korea was certain he had managed it somehow when he was very young. He did not remember it very well, but he knew he could assume so correctly.

He also claimed to have invented infantile amnesia.

They must have been China and Japan's least amused people, because none of them made any sort of notion that they had listened to him. They also must have been their least sympathetic people, as Korea once against had nothing to do. Asking revealed no results and asking _nicely_ was no different.

Korea found himself drowning in boredom. Sleeping alleviated some of that, but unfortunately there were nine hours to kill and sleep did not even begin to cover it. Nothing to do and no one responding to him, Korea felt as if he were going crazy. Actually, if he went crazy he would likely not need their attention as he would be able to amuse himself. Not that he was incapable of amusing himself, but that novelty wore off too soon.

By the time the plane had landed, Korea felt absolutely ecstatic. Telling everyone so yielded the same results his earlier speech did.

"Not even Japan is this boring!" he exclaimed, exasperated, as he was pushed out of the plane and down the runway.

Glancing about, he tried to recognize where he was. His questions were answered as soon as the group they appeared to be meeting walked up. In the centre of them was Germany. Korea moved to greet him, but found himself jerked to a stop.

"I just wanted–"

"Quiet!"

Korea's mouth snapped shut as he stared over at Germany. _I don't see a single crease_, he thought in awe, staring at the other Nation's attire. Germany was staring back at him, though not as intently. Or maybe it was another sort of intention, Korea was not quite certain. On the other hand, he realized he was staring at the person who was now his superior. Quickly he averted his eyes.

"Get rid of dose," Germany said. Raising his eyes up, Korea realized that he was talking to one of the policemen behind him. A Chinese man came forward and removed the handcuffs.

"Wow! Thank you, Germany, _imnida_! I really–"

"I said _quiet_!" Germany demanded. Korea found his mouth shut again. At least, until he put his arms to his side and bowed.

"**_"__안녕하십니까_**," he said quickly, mind trying to run through what he should say next. Germany did say quiet, but... did that mean he should not have said hello? Germany was often very strict about things, if he thought about it. Still, he could not be adverse to a hello! Back straight once more, he looked at the other Nation, who was still staring at him.

It was a little creepy.

Germany sighed, but with a small shake of his head the sound and the feeling of it was gone. "If you would please excuse us. _Danke sch__ön_." The Chinese and the Japanese returned to the plane. Turning, Germany faced his own people. "If you would _please_..."

Maybe it was just a German thing, but to Korea it did not sound much as if Germany cared if they 'pleased' to do anything, as long as they did as he said. But they did, leaving just the two of them to stand there. Korea watched in awe as they did as Germany said. "How did you do that, _imnida_? When I go home, I want to be able to–"

"I vant to establish some rules, now dat you are going to be staying here," Germany said firmly. Firmly, reminding Korea exactly why he was here, reminding him of the nerves he had tried to ignore while on the plane, of the fear of what exactly he was to become now.

_It has to be better though. I can do this. I will do this!_ "Yes sir!"

After clearing his throat, Germany looked him straight in the eye. Another Western custom, if Korea recalled dizzily, doing his best to return the favour. "One! You are to listen to everything I say and obey a command vithout question!"

Korea nodded, then rose his hand. "Sir?" For a moment, he expected Germany to continue onward, like India or China. But the Nation hesitated and nodded his head.

"Yes?"

With wide eyes, Korea gasped. "THANK YOU!" he exclaimed, jumping and hugging him.

"No! Get off! Rule number two!" Germany exclaimed as he pushed Korea away. "No physical contact unless allowed or completely necessary!"

Thinking about that, Korea nodded. "Because that's reserved for Italy, right, _imnida_?"

"Three! No questioning my personal relationships!" Germany's face was rather red. Korea could not imagine why. "Now vhat vas your question?"

Hesitating, Korea tried to remember what it was he was going to ask right before he was actually given permission to ask. "Oh! Will I eventually be told why I'm supposed to do these things you've commanded, after I've done them, _imnida_?"

"Of course," Germany responded stiffly. "Four!"

Korea was still trying to remember the first one.

"You are only allowed to speak after asking for permission!"

"But how can I ask when I'm not allowed to speak?" Korea asked. Germany sighed again.

"...dat is de single exception to de rule..."

"Okay!" Korea cheered. Germany glared at him and Korea covered his mouth. "I mean..." he nodded vigorously. Germany sighed for a third time.

"Ve vill keep to dose rules for now. I have de right to add more as I see fit."

"Sir?" Korea asked, slightly cautious. Germany nodded. "Are you going to review these rules? Can I right them down,_ imnida_?"

For a few moments, Germany looked very blank. Korea was beginning to wonder what was wrong about asking for the rules again when Germany had suddenly pulled out a notepad and a pen and handed them over. "Of course!" Germany said, patting him on the shoulder. "Take your time, take your time..."

And Korea did, because he was allowed to, writing down everything that Germany had said and his own thoughts on it. To take his time... when had he last been told to take his time?

Korea could not remember.

* * *

Japan had been able to memorize what he said immediately. It had always been Italy of whom Germany could never rail enough at to remember what his rules were. Korea asked to take notes? _**Italy**__ would never take notes!_ he thought with slight irritation.

Korea seemed to have problem with the talking rule, but other than that Germany did not see all of the issues Japan had warned him about. Korea was far from perfect, far from anything Germany wanted to deal with, but from his impression Korea was going to be manageable. It was not as if the other was not trying. Though the constant slap of Korea's hands over his own mouth was starting to get old. Was it really that hard to shut up?

_Italy never seems to be able to manage it_, Germany thought, albeit fondly.

There was effort though. Korea was making an effort.

"Rule number five. You are going to follow de schedule I have written. A copy is on de door of de room you will be sleeping in. And vhen I am not vatching you, one of my girls vill."

"Girls?" Korea asked, looking at Germany with confusion. Germany simply shut the front door behind him.

"Berlitz! Aster! Blackie!" Germany called and the rattle of the tags on their collars was the telltale sign that they were coming. For a few moments, Korea continued to just look confused. Then it seemed to dawn upon him what Germany was talking about. And then, what Germany did not expect, as Korea suddenly jumping on his back, arms gripping around his neck.

"Korea! Rule number two, _rule number two!_"

"Those aren't dogs, sir! Those are monsters! Monsters, _imnida_!"

"Yes, dey are dogs! **Off**!"

Korea let out a whine that sounded awfully like one of his dogs, but let go. He continued to stand behind Germany though. Germany waited, but there was no movement. Was Korea really scared of these three? It was not as if they could not be dangerous, but that was only when he ordered them to be. Still... With a slight frown, he turned his attention back to his dogs.

"Aster, Blackie. _Voraus_."

The two of them left and Germany turned toward Korea. "S-sir?" Korea questioned, wide eyes staring between him and the Shepherd.

"Dis is Berlitz. She is second in command."

"Second? Sir?" The 'sir' was added belatedly. Germany pretended that it was said first. If that was the way Korea wanted to ask for his permission, with 'sir', then he would let it be. At least it was something he could understand.

"Second to me."

"Oh... kay," Korea responded, neck craned so that he could glance around Germany again. "Can it..." he stared at Berlitz, "not be here, _imnida_?"

Once more Germany made a mental note to find out what this '_imnida_' meant. "She vill stay. You vill get used to her. Dere will be no discussion."

"But–"

"None," Germany repeated. "Have I made myself clear?"

Suddenly, Germany knew what he was reminded of. Korea was just a child, at the most a teenager. Someone who was never really taught better, but wanted to do more, trapped to be condemned because no one else had bothered to try and teach him differently.

Germany would have to change that.

Slowly, Korea nodded. Germany decided to go through their schedule first. It was what Korea did not have with his Asian brethren, surprisingly (at least, from what Germany could comprehend). Something being constant. He would treat Korea with this constant and therefore Korea would learn that _this_ was what was expected of him. Was what was expected from everyone.

He had only gotten through a few of the lines when Korea's hand rose up.

"Yes, Korea?"

"When is dinner, _imnida_?"

"I vill begin to prepare it in an hour."

"Oh."

The other Nation's eyes diverted downward and Germany found himself hesitating to return to his lecture. Maybe when he was younger he would have continued, but the motion was so reminiscent of Italy that Germany was wondering if something was wrong. "Vhen did you last eat?"

Korea let out this humming sound. "I had dinner before I came."

Germany was almost tempted to say '_and?_'. Then he thought about the amount of trepidation and caution Japan and China's men had treated Korea with – handcuffed and all. Nine hours like that. As it should be, for Korea's crimes...

He did not believe that nearly as much as he wanted to. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Very vell. You vill read dis on your own, vhile I make dinner."

"Yes, sir!" Korea saluted. Germany scowled.

"Don't do dat."

"Sir!" Korea did not salute this time and so Germany turned to head for the kitchen. "Sir?"

"Vhat is it?" he asked, turning around once more to face him. Korea hesitated, before looking at Berlitz. Before he could say anything, Germany shook his head, leaving the room. "Get used to her, Korea." From behind him, he heard a sound like a strangled cat.

With another sigh, he just decided to ignore it.

"..._nice doggy. Nice..._"

"Stop patronizing my dogs!" Germany barked, washing his hands.

"Sir!" came the response. Where was it that Korea came up with his treatment of superiors? It was rather twisted, as far as Ludwig was concerned. Some of it made sense, the rest of it was rather awkward. Then again, he had thought the same thing about Japan. It was another cultural difference he would just have to learn how to understand. Was there no one in Asia who could have done this? Someone who understood Korea better? Someone who actually knew what they were doing?

Germany was appalled to think that he was the best choice for this.

He had only just pulled out all of the ingredients he needed when he saw the Korean's head from the corner of his eye. Turning to look, he was still there.

"Do you need any help, _imnida_?" the Nation asked enthusiastically.

"Have you finished reading your schedule?" Germany questioned in response. When he nodded, Germany continued. "Den memorize it."

Korea frowned, but retreated from the kitchen.

He was only halfway done when he saw Korea's head in the corner of his vision again. "Yes, Korea?" he asked tonelessly, not believing that he was done memorizing it so soon.

"Do you need any help now, _imnida_?"

It was the feeling that he would have to deal with a lot more of this that convinced Germany he should being to treat Korea a little like he treated Italy. Just a little bit. In hopes to keep his own sanity. Not that Korea would be anywhere as bad as Italy. Hopefully (it took him how many years to be able to understand anything the North Italian did? And he still could not predict any of it...). Still, when Japan had asked this favour of him, it was under the accomplishment of what he had helped Italy achieve. _Very well then._

"Fine. Come in here."

Korea smiled and entered the kitchen, stopping at Germany's side. Germany was about to inform him what to do when he considered Korea's sleeves. While Korea was here he was going to have to wear shirts with sleeves less likely to get caught in anything, but at the moment they would just have to work around it.

"Here, let's put dese up," Germany sighed, taking Korea's sleeves and pulling them up so that they would not cover his hands. Korea stood there and stared down at what Germany was doing as he pinned them back.

When there was a sudden banging noise, Germany had no idea why he had not considered immediately that it was Italy. It was Italy. But at the moment all he could do as Korea was and stare over at the door.

* * *

"Germany! I know you said I shouldn't come today, but I was thinking–"

Feliciano stopped and stared at the two of them, hands in hands. It was a little strange, he had to admit. Mostly because it was Germany and Italy knew just how much effort he put in to make sure he would get any of those physical gestures or touches that did not come at all naturally to the German.

"Italy. Vhat did I say?" Germany sighed as he let go of Korea's hands. Korea was staring between the two of them with this wide eyed expression. Like he was guilty.

Italy swallowed. "That... I shouldn't come today?"

"Ant vhat are you doing?"

Thinking about that, Italy came up with the answer he was certain Germany was fishing for. "Being here?" Germany frowned. Italy stared. Korea tried to wave.

"Don't," Germany said stiffly to Korea and the other Nation instantly stopped, hands going back to his side. "I told you dis vasn't supposed to be fun."

He _had_, but Italy had difficulty thinking that Korea would do well without there being any fun. And obviously Germany had agreed with that, he appeared to be doing well with Korea. Or was he? Italy just remembered going through a lot more hurdles before Ludwig did more than drag him around or step on him. It was a different time, a long time ago, but...

Simply put, Feliciano knew he had earned his place. And now Korea was _here_. Without having earned anything. It made him nervous.

"I... just wanted to watch?" Italy tried, hoping that Germany would like that and let him stay. Germany did look thoughtful at that statement.

"Vatch me train?" he asked incredulously. Italy nodded enthusiastically.

"That sounds boring," Korea blew some of his hair out of his face. Germany turned to him with a glare and Korea quickly seemed to revise his thoughts. "But fascinating! I won't embarrass you, _imnida_!"

Ludwig sighed. "Very vell."

Italy grinned at him, but for some reason he still felt off. It was because things were different, right? He would just get used to what was going on and help out. After all, he was not going to let Germany shut himself out while he did this!

It was Italy's newest mission, but he had not planned it out. He usually left that to Germany.

Whoops.

* * *

At the end of the day, Germany had escorted him to his room and closed the door. Korea looked about at the room. It was rather ornate, but he could tell it just had the bare minimum. He glanced into the closet to see nothing. Was he supposed to have brought stuff? He would have to ask Germany about that tomorrow. Next, he turned his attention to the window. It was locked and though Korea pulled at it he could not make it open. Well, that was all right he guessed.

Finally he looked back out into the hallway. One of the dogs, the fawn one, was out there. A quiet growl escaped it's throat.

He shut the door in an instant, back pressed against the surface to make certain it would stay that way.

_This really isn't going to be very fun, is it?_ Korea wondered, staring around himself once more. He knew why he was here. He was being given a chance that he would not have had otherwise, but... but he had been hoping for... he had simply wished...

But no. He had exchanged one prison for another.

Moving away from the door, Korea walked over to the Western-style bed and laid his hand on the top of it. Then he walked to the corner and dropped down to the floor, curling up into a ball.

Yong Soo tried to sleep.

* * *

_Korea is (at least, as I have come to comprehend his character and culture), despite what we think of when we think of him, polite to his superiors. It is the familiarity which breaks down upon his speech and his issues with his brother which cause him to run around yelling about bombs. So I did some research on Korean etiquette. If anyone knows better than I, please correct me. But this is what I have discovered with my own research:_

_There is two forms of polite speaking: the standard form and the deferential form. The first is used __for work situations with people they deal with on a regular basis, and it ends in '_yo_' which is '_**요****_'_**_. The deferential form is what they would use for their superiors, a boss or a mentor or someone of that standing. This one ends in '_imnida_' which is '_**ㅂ니다****_'_**_. Korea considers those around him in Asia as his family (China as _Aniki_, the most obvious example), ergo this is dropped on many occasions. With Germany, however, he will use '_imnida_'. If no one objects, I will continue on in this way._

_Thank you, Luvie, for correcting the little Korean I attempt to use._

_Dog breeds from Asia are all very small. Which is why I decided Korea would be rather frightened having to be **face to face** with larger breeds._


	3. Not What They Wanted

**Not What They Wanted**

There was no slack in Korea's new schedule. It was the first thing he learned. He was to do what Germany said exactly when he was told to do it, no questions asked. The first few days Korea tried to do that. He tried his hardest until he started to wonder why he was bothering with any of this. Why was he accepting to be treated like this?

_I'm supposed to be free. North is no longer terrorizing me. North is no longer stopping me. Why am I wrong because of that? I'm _free_!_

"Vhy are you slowing down? Keep going."

Korea's hands gripped tightly on the wood. "Sorry, _imnida_," he tried to say normally, but it was curt.

"Don't take dat tone vith me."

Germany was simply watching him. Apparently they were constructing this building, something that had been destroyed in the chaos of the power shift caused between the two halves of Germany. Or Germany and Prussia. Korea did not know all the details, he had not been paying attention to what was happening so far away from home. At the time, he had been otherwise occupied. So why did Korea have to do this? This was not his problem!

Why was he here? Because his family made him. That was not a reason. That was simply the physical cause. Why did they decide this was necessary? If they wanted him to learn something, why could they not do that themselves? At home?

Why?

Swallowing, he did his best to continue as he had been (_for whatever reason he was doing that for, he did not know_). "Sir?"

"_Ja_?"

"May I get a drink of water?"

"As soon as you have put dat load over dere."

Korea dropped it where he stood. "That's not fair!" he exclaimed, glaring at the other Nation. Who was forcing him to do as Germany said? No one! No one at all! He did not have to be here! Germany was no longer leaning against the frame, standing straight.

"Pick it up, Korea." Jaw clenched, Korea simply glared back at him. Do Germany's work? Germany just did not want to do it himself! Germany's gaze did not waver. Neither did Korea's. He only hesitated when Germany walked over to him.

"Wai–"

Korea found himself face down on the ground, foot pressed into the bottom of his spine. "You had a total of ten steps to take, leaning over to put it down, ant de vater is just over dere. Ten steps. Now pick up dat load. You hafe three more to move now, before you can get a drink. Get moving."

Korea spat the dirt out of his mouth, the action covering a slight growl. He should be relieved now! He should be relieved!

_North Korea is dead and gone! I am free!_

No one should be allowed to reign terror on him any more. No one.

* * *

"Ve..."

He sighed again, for the fifth time in ten minutes, staring at the canvas in front of him. For once, nothing was coming to mind. His brush was clean still, though held up in front of the white surface as if he was going to brush colour to the emptiness there. Veneziano looked over his shoulder, to where Romano was laying on the couch, reading a book.

"_Ve_." He sighed again.

Romano glared up at him. "Will you stop that?"

"Sorry," Veneziano responded sadly, staring once more at his canvas. He waited, but Romano did not say anything more. As he turned to look at his brother one more time Romano slammed his book shut, sitting up.

"Oh. What's bothering you?" Romano asked in his most sarcastic tone. Still, it was an opening for conversation and Veneziano took it, throwing his paintbrush down on the easel.

"Ludwig's spending all his time either working or working!" Feliciano wailed, throwing himself into Lovino's lap.

"Get off!"

"It's either work like the work he's been doing," Feliciano sniffed, explaining it as he pressed his face into Lovino's stomache. "Or the work he's been doing with Korea. That works happening during the times he's supposed to be with me! His work is taking up _our_ time!"

"So?" Lovino snorted. Feliciano looked up at him with despair. "Come on, do something more productive with your time then hanging out with that potato bastard."

Hugging his brother's waist, Feliciano tried to think of something that would fix the situation. "I let Spain come over and see _you_..."

"Idiot! That's not even the same thing at all!" Romano exclaimed, finally pushing him off. Veneziano slid to the ground, staring up at the ceiling. "Are you the one who gave him a key to my house? _Dammit_!"

"But Romano," Veneziano sat up to look at him, "Why wouldn't you want big brother Spain to see you? He comes to see me all the time! And– _ach!_"

"Shut up!" Romano's hands were in his face and Veneziano found himself on the ground once more. "See's you, huh? Probably all the time!"

"You keep throwing him out of _your_ house!" protested Veneziano, not quite certain what it was that Romano wanted him to say here. First he was saying he did not want Spain at his own house, now he was saying that he did not want Spain at Veneziano's house! It really was not fair (and the latter was not even Romano's business).

"I don't care!" Romano retorted, standing up. "Get over yourself, Veneziano! If your boyfriend would rather spend time with some other guy then he's not a real nice guy, is he?"

"Don't call Germany not nice!" Veneziano demanded as Romano walked out of the room. "Hey! Romano! Don't call him that!"

"_Che_!"

North Italy grabbed one of the couch cushions, hugging it to himself. It was Germany's work. Then again, was it not always Germany's work that got in the way? It was not fair. He knew everything was difficult from all what had just happened, but that did not mean Germany had to keep this up. He was just going to wear himself out eventually, Italy had seen it before.

Plus, he just plain missed him. And it had only been a week. It just was not fair that Korea monopolized all of Germany's extra time. He was even staying at Germany's house! Because of that, Germany said Italy could not stay at his house.

It was not fair.

* * *

He was not trying to be angry. Korea did not see the point in trying to be something that was not fun. All it got him was people's suspicion.

"Hi there, Korea!"

He glanced over at Italy, who had suddenly shown up in the doorway. The other Nation tended to do that. Germany was not even as much on edge as he seemed to like to pretend he was at the sudden intrusions. Korea thought about it and put down the tools he had been working with. "Hello. Germany's not here right now... But he will be!"

Korea tried to sound as if it was okay. It was okay. He was tired, but he had been tired before. He had been tired in worse positions before. It was not as if death was a concern here... was it? Korea had no idea what people expected of him. He knew what Germany expected of him, but only what Germany had said. What if that was not all? What if Germany had given him that list to hide what he really expected?

"Oh..." Italy stopped, his cheerful face gone for a moment before he smiled again. "What are you doing? More training? I remember having to do things like that for Germany too!"

"Did he stand around and yell at you when you didn't do it right?"

"Yep! All the time!"

Korea did not feel better about that. He especially did not feel good that Italy sounded so cheerful about it. He supposed because it was over now Italy was not phased by thinking back on it. "Okay."

Italy settled himself down in another chair, backwards so that his arms leaned across the top of the chair's back. "This shouldn't last too long, right? 'Cause it wasn't really your fault, it just sort of happened because you didn't know what was going on!"

"Of course I didn't know what was going on!" Korea nodded vigorously. It was _not_ his fault!

"It's probably just a standard issue thing... so that no one else can say that you didn't learn something about what happened... or something."

Italy's words were slowing down, but Korea was still nodding, work all but forgotten.

"You'll be going back in no time~!"

Then it hit Yong Soo that this was all wishful thinking that the other did not even sound like he believed. The resentment washed up within him once more as he turned back to the stupid task he had been given for now. Why did he have to do this? He did not want to be here!

...Italy did not want him to be here. Why was that?

"...did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt, yo?" Korea asked, staring back at him. Italy fidgeted.

"Never mind! I forgot!" he responded cheerfully.

"Okay," Korea nodded, not thinking much about it. He tried to refocus his attention once more, but as always it seemed a lot more difficult with someone watching him. Not that Italy really seemed to be watching him or anything, he had always seemed sort of dense, but Italy was still fidgeting and...

_He's jealous_.

Italy was jealous of the time Korea was spending with Germany. Not that it had been much time, not at all. If he was jealous, it was because he thought this was going to be going on for a while. Of which Korea did not want to stand.

_I'm a Korean, not a slave. Where does anyone get off in thinking I'd settle for this?_

Korea almost got up to leave when he saw one of those dogs at the door. The dog's ears came up, staring straight at him. Pulling at his collar, Korea swallowed heavily.

"Do you know where Germany went? Not that there is a lot of places he would go, especially when he's in his work mode. It has to do with his work, right? Did he go to the office? I didn't think he leave you alone in the house though, that wouldn't be nice at all! You don't leave guests in your house by themselves!"

It had not taken long, but Korea had come to the conclusion that he really hated Italy. Italy who did not have to be here but was. Who had to keep talking about Germany while Korea was still trying to get over his resentment of the Nation who was currently controlling him. He hated Italy for pushing this in his face.

A deep breath was not as calming as people led him to believe. "He's still in the house. You are right, he would never leave me completely on my own!" '_Unlike you'_, were the unspoken words that Italy likely heard. Not like that was Korea's fault or anything. The Italian was making himself worked up.

Italy fidgeted some more. Korea felt a little less irritated.

"Sorry dat took– Italy. Vhat are you doing in here?"

"Germany–"

"Don't get mad at him, _imnida_!" Korea interrupted as he stood up. "He was not distracting at all! I've finished five!"

Italy glanced over at him with surprise. Germany, on the other hand, regarded him carefully before he nodded. "Good. Still, I'd rather you did not bother Korea vhile he's vorking, Italy."

"I was just waiting for you!" Italy chirped. Germany looked between the two of them. Korea found himself sitting down once more and continuing to work.

"Show up later, Italy. I'm busy now. ...Ve can have dinner, show up den. All right?"

"Okay~" Italy said happily. Though (as Korea noticed) he was still slightly fidgeting. Maybe he was not as happy as he let on. Still jealous? Of what?

Korea decided that these Europeans were a bit more than just confusing.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Korea had come under his custody and Germany was surprised that he was still not wrung out yet.

Maybe the gravity of the situation had finally sunk in, but Korea had become much less agreeable lately. Not that it was very important, it was a phase. A phase on the path to make Korea more efficient. Acting this way was clouding his own judgment and eventually Korea would come to realize that. In the meantime, Germany had no problems with dealing with this sort of trouble. It was easy to punish. Unlike some other trouble that Germany could never figure out how to punish.

Germany knew what he was doing.

He just did not know what Italy was doing. And why Korea seemed much more eager to do as Germany instructed when Italy was around. It was confusing and probably part of another cultural difference that Korea took for granted that Germany had been unable to understand.

"Distracted?"

"Is it obvious?" Germany asked, glancing up from his plate to Austria. Austria raised one slender eyebrow.

"If you think that is a secret then I would think _you_ would be the Nation who needs more training," he replied as he continued to eat. Germany mashed his potatoes with his fork for a bit longer before finally eating it.

"How is Hungary?"

"Doing well. We are still on the path of recovery, but it is going quickly," Austria nodded a few times as if agreeing with himself. Germany almost wanted to ask about Switzerland but knew that Austria would not answer and it was unlikely he had bothered to keep tabs on his recent enemy.

Austria had not seemed to care at all about Switzerland's condition from the simple relief of the good news of Hungary's situation.

"How... is _he_?"

Germany did not respond immediately, putting more potato in his mouth. It was rude, but it gave him time to think of what to say instead of just sitting there, awkwardly silent. When he had swallowed, he had come up with the only thing he could possibly say without wanting to curse out his name. "De same."

"And how are you dealing with Korea?" That was that, they had talked about him for a moment and had moved onward. It was all either of them could give to Prussia right now after what he had done.

"He is a good vorker, after given correct motivation," Germany admitted.

"It is likely easier for you, being much more removed from the situation than Japan or China," Austria nodded. "Plus, I hear China might be going through some reform, his people are not happy with their government."

"Aren't dey always?" Germany shook his head. "Lunch is really good."

"I know. Thank you."

* * *

"Don't slow down."

Back at the building, Korea stared in despair at what he was expected to do. This was not for his own people, this was for Germany. He was not helping himself, he was helping someone else. Helping someone else when he should have been at home fixing himself. More land was his, more people. No one had taken it away from him! He should have been _there_!

The threat of Germany's boot kept him from refusing. He did not want to have to _fight_ back, Korea knew enough to know that was a bad idea. Whether he beat Germany or not. Actually, beating Germany would be worse than Germany beating him. Still...

"Question, sir!" he exclaimed, turning around to face him.

Germany nodded curtly.

"Why do _I_ have to do this?"

Straightening up, Germany folded his arms across his chest. "Because you are under my roof. You follow my orders."

"And why am I under your roof!" Korea shouted, nearly kicking a wheelbarrow, but stopped by the thought that he would have to refill it.

"Because you had to be under someone's."

Germany's voice was very deep when he said that. Korea stopped, turning and actually staring at him despite himself. Because he had to be under someone's roof? Not his own? He remembered what India had told him. _"You've done enough."_

"_None_ of them wanted to take me, _imnida_?" Korea was not angry anymore for some reason. It had all dwindled within a few moments. Germany visibly relaxed.

"Dey seemed to dink I could do vhat dey could not."

'_They seemed to think_...' Doing what Germany asked of him would reconcile his mistake? He could go back and they would accept him? There did not appear to be anything unsaid with Germany's words. The truth was that Korea's mistake was more than his family wanted to deal with, but Germany would. And if he stayed with Germany, they would accept his mistake and move on?

He was not upset, simply a little ashamed he had not realized this sooner. "My family will accept me if I work here," Korea reaffirmed. After a moment's pause, Germany nodded, a small smile on his face. Korea was not certain if he had ever seen the man smile before, not like that.

"You understand."

With that said, Germany stripped off his coat and began to work. Korea continued to stare until he both remembered how rude that was and that he needed to continue to work as well.

A lot more was done with the both of them working. It did not stop Korea from being near exhausted near the end of it. Germany tossed him a water bottle and Korea nearly missed catching it. Downing most of it, Korea ended up coughing on the last couple drops.

"Korea, may I ask a personal question?"

Once he had cleared the water from his airway, Korea glanced over toward him. "If you'd like, _imnida_!"

"Who all do you consider your family?"

Korea ticked off the list. "Aniki and Japan (_though he can be annoying at times_)... Taiwan, Mongolia (_sometimes_), Hong Kong..."

"But not North Korea."

He stopped. Germany did not wait for a response, simply went back to work. So did Korea, thinking about it. _So what if I don't? So?_

That was okay.

* * *

_Who do you consider your family?_

Like Germany was one to talk. He stood at the door he had made certain many times to tell Korea (to tell Italy!) never to enter. When he went down into the basement, he made certain no one saw him. Berlitz did, her eyes directly on him when he opened the door, but she stayed where she was.

And so Ludwig went down.

His boots rang out on the stairs, despite how quiet he tried to keep his footsteps. He stopped at the bottom, the light from the lantern that was on dim. He would have to bring down batteries to brighten that up, despite how much he deserved to be left in the dark. Nevertheless, he walked over and quickly placed the meal he had brought down where it could be reached before backing away.

Pale hands gripped the bars they were behind. "_Wessi_?"

He had to ask about Feuerstein.

Ludwig returned upstairs.

* * *

_Thank you for reading a chapter about a Korean loosing his temper. He will be a bit more himself next chapter._


	4. Fitting In

**Fitting In**

It was summer now and he was _still_ here. Feliciano, for all intents and purposes, felt strung out.

Not that he had not told Germany that he was upset. He had made certain that Germany knew full well that he was missing him. Which Germany had apologized for. Apparently recovering took a long time.

Italy knew that full well. He was not an _idiot_. He simply believed that so much work could not be healthy, whether it was necessary or not, and that relaxing with company was just as good for recovering as all of this work that Germany was doing. It would be good for Korea too, even though Korea always seemed quite energetic when Italy saw him. Then again, Korea got to see a lot more of Germany too, so of course he would be more energetic.

"Romano? Have you ever felt forgotten?" he asked his brother.

Romano stared at him, burst out into laughter, then left. Leaving Veneziano jut as confused and hurt as he was before.

_I want to help Germany,_ his mind thought desperately.

"_Ve_..."

_And Germany just wants to help Korea._

Not that there was a problem with that. Italy had always (erm, always being _most_ of the time...) known Germany was a good person, just because his brother did not think so or France scoffed it off or Poland stared at him weirdly when he said so did not change that.

Nevertheless, Italy tried to help out. If he helped, even if it was work, then he would get to spend more time with Germany!

"Actually, yo, we've got everything handled here," Korea shrugged. "You would just get in the way."

"Okay," Italy nodded, wishing he could have heard it from Germany instead. He would have felt better hearing it from Germany. With Germany he would have known it was the truth. Instead of thinking it was being made up. But why would Korea make that up? Italy tried to shake the feeling off.

_He's hogging my Germany_.

"Done, sir!"

"Very good, Korea."

If possible, Korea had straightened up a whole lot. Like Germany had tried to make _him_ do.

Italy was suddenly very afraid of being replaced.

* * *

"Question, sir!"

"_Ja_?"

"Japan will be here any minute?"

"Yes. I have said so. Five times."

Korea tried to straighten his tie. He had been here for two months. Two months and now Japan was coming to see him! It was time to give a good impression. Like Japan was a guest, Germany had said. Not like family. So Japan could see how he would treat others. He had been given an entire new list of rules to memorize and Korea had done so, trying to match up good hosting abilities in Germany with those in his own country to find any similarities so as to not forget what Germany expected of him.

Turning toward Germany, he tried to hide his nervousness. Despite his efforts, Germany rose an eyebrow in his direction.

"Stop worrying. Your appearance is immaculate."

Korea brightened. Germany doled out compliments as often as once a week, if he was lucky. Otherwise, it was simply '_good job_', which Korea had come to conclude was the minimum of what he was supposed to do in the first place. He would do better than that!

Any further comment on Korea's job was what Korea was certain was a German compliment. Stated like a mere fact. Some things were not too different around the world it seemed. Then again, it was probably their slight individualities as well.

Not that Yong Soo would ever presume knowing Germany as Ludwig. Still, it made up for the fact his hands felt so exposed without his normal sleeves.

"Thank you!"

"_Rule number two_!"

Finally they heard the knock at the door. Korea stopped hugging Germany so he could go answer it. Korea found himself twitching with energy. No, he had to stay calm. He had to.

"Japan."

"Germany. I hope you have been doing well?"

"Better dan expected. Come in."

Japan did not look at him immediately when coming in, of which Korea was not certain whether was something he was happy about or not. Part of him wanted to pretend he did not want any of Japan's attention. The _tsundere_ part. After all, _tsundere _originated in him!

"Hello, Korea."

"Welcome, Japan."

Germany cleared his throat. "Now dat ve've finished being awkward..."

"I am not awkward!" Korea exclaimed, Japan blinking at him as if he had said it loudly. "_imnida_," he added on apologetically. "I am sorry."

"It's all right," Germany said, turning his attention to Japan. "If you vould treat this a little less delicately?"

Japan flushed. "I-I simply was trying to ascertain the amount of gravity still needed to be applied to this situation!"

"You both are friends who have not seen each other in months, don't let me get in the way, _daze_!" Korea smiled brilliantly at them, probably stepping _slightly_ out of bounds. Whoops, was that too friendly? Germany was giving him a look. Korea tried to think whether that was against something on the list or not.

With a sigh, Germany gestured for Japan to take a seat in the living room. Korea followed after the both of them, eyes quickly locating the two dogs that were in the room. Blackie was under the window, far enough away for Korea to try and ignore his fear of her.

Berlitz, however, was lying right under the coffee table. Japan sat right in front of her. Her head appeared out from under the table, pressing her nose against Japan's leg. With a smile, Japan scratched her behind the ear.

"Your dogs are always so adorable, Ludwig, and well behaved," Japan said, appearing to be trying to keep himself calm as Berlitz licked his hand. Korea frowned. Japan and China kept talking about cute things like they really liked them. Then how come they had never liked the things that Korea would show them that were cute?

Bad thing to think of. Korea reminded himself to be on Germany's version of his best behavior. "I vould not say Pochi is badly behaved," Germany responded easily, giving Korea a glare without actually looking at him. Korea slid into the seat across from Japan, hoping that the other would be enough of a distraction so that Berlitz would not come near him.

"He tends to jump up on things when he has the energy," Japan shook his head. "I cannot seem to discourage him."

"Aster occasionally puts herself vhere she does not belong," Germany agreed, eye casting about for her. "Sometimes it simply takes a vhile to convince a dog you know vhat you are talking about so dey should follow your direction."

Korea could not follow this. Not that he did not know anything about dogs, of course he did. He just had not had his own dog in a long while and it was difficult to concentrate with Berlitz so close to his legs. Not that he was going to do anything! And he definitely believed Germany that his dogs would not hurt him if he was doing as he was told, but...

Okay, they were not _monsters_, but they definitely were monstrous. Pochi could probably fit in one of their mouths.

"H-how has your training been?"

It took a moment for Korea to realize that Japan was actually directing that question toward him. Contain excitement. He was supposed to be containing his excitement. Germany kept telling him that. Quickly he ran through appropriate answers, though his mouth opened before he had finished thinking about them.

"It can be fun sometimes, if I don't think about it too hard! I think I'm ready to go home!"

"Albeit a misunderstanding, he has done very vell," Germany interjected right after Korea had finished speaking. "Ve have more progress to make ant I vould like to give him an opportunity to vork somevhere else vhen de time comes, to prove his progress."

He was going to get a talking to about his own opinion later, was he? Korea sighed, but kept himself sitting up straight.

"That... is very good," Japan cleared his throat. "Much better than... ah, I will be certain to tell China of this."

_Aniki_.

"You'll tell–" Korea started, but he silenced himself when given a full on stare by Germany.

"I saw the Reichstag before I came here, you have worked wonders on it."

"_Danke_."

It appeared to Korea that Japan knew precisely what to say to please Germany, which was surprising to him. The only time he ever saw Germany blush was because of something Italy did. And it always seemed to be more from embarrassment than pleasure. At least, when Korea was around. He really was not certain he wanted to know about it if he was not around.

Not that that was often. Germany spent more time with him, after all.

Korea wondered why he felt so glad about that.

He felt a pressure on his foot and looked down to see Berlitz's head resting on it. Swallowing, Korea leaned over and patting her lightly on the head. She continued to doze.

Maybe she was not quite as frightening as he had first thought.

* * *

It was too surprising how calm Korea had been. Japan could barely wrap his mind about it and it was all he thought about as he left Germany's and went to go see Italy. He promised Germany to talk to the Italian about the situation, so he would, but instead of thinking about what he was going to say to Feliciano he was too busy trying to consider how Germany could have been so successful so quickly with Korea.

Not that there was not a lot more to improve upon for his own satisfaction (let alone China or even Mongolia, who was very sore about what had happened), but Korea listening to anyone as he had been listening to Germany...

It was simply amazing.

"Kiku! Oh, it's been so long! You should have told me you were coming, I made pasta but I should make more so there is enough for all of us! Brother took most of it and left–"

"Just a little will be fine." Kiku could not help but smile. Despite Germany's words, Italy looked the same as ever. Still... he would talk to him about it anyway. Because he had already promised. Feliciano dragged him in by the hand and Kiku found himself with more than just a little pasta. Not certain how he was going to eat it all, finally face to face with Italy, Japan found himself trying to decide how to bring up the subject.

It did not take long, as Italy brought it up himself. "Have you seen Germany? I haven't, he's always so busy now. Work, work, work, you know Germany!"

Japan stared at him. Italy's voice sounded _strained_. "I... I have seen him, for work's purposes and intent." He clasped his hands in front of himself, resting them on the table. "His work load is heavy, but considering what has just happened–"

"I know! He says things will be calmer soon~!" Italy said cheerfully. But as it was nowhere near as cheerful as Japan was used to Italy acting like on a regular basis, he knew he did not believe it.

"Then why is it so difficult to be patient?"

Feliciano sighed, staring down at the table. "He said he loved me, Kiku. I didn't expect to see Ludwig less after he told me that. It's not fair."

No, it was not. Because of that, though Japan did his best to pacify his friend about the situation, he knew that Italy would not be content until Korea took up less of Germany's time.

And so he worried.

* * *

Down into the basement again.

And he had been in such a good mood after Japan had come to visit. Korea had done well in impressing Japan, if not as much as Germany had hoped. Then again, Japan was his friend and was swayed in believing in the progress Germany had made. China would be a more difficult Nation to persuade.

Still, it had been good. But it was after dinner and so Ludwig had to descend to give someone his dinner.

"_Wessi_."

Ludwig set the plate down quickly so as to try and get away before Gilbert came over to him.

"_Hey, Wes_–"

"_You are _not_ to call me that anymore_!" Ludwig snarled at him. In the bright light Gilbert had from his lantern, Ludwig could tell his brother hesitated.

He used that opportunity to return upstairs.

* * *

It was really a shame that he was so happy to receive a phone call from Japan. China had picked up his phone without much thought, but had instantly become thrilled to hear who was on the other side.

"Japan? How have you been, aru?"

There were two subjects he did not want to hear about. Of course one of them would be the reason why Japan had called.

"I went to see Korea yesterday."

If it had been anyone else, China would have hung up on them. "That is nice," China responded, trying to conceal his sarcasm.

"This is as much your responsibility as mine."

"Only because of your offering up my services!" China retorted angrily.

"Because without Germany's assistance it would be more of our responsibility than it is now; no one wanted him left to his own devices so you should be glad that Germany, who has is own problems, took him off of our collective hands."

"I hear he is benefiting from the association." Not that China had tried to hear about it. India had just been filling him in. In fact, India was still in the other room waiting for him to return. It did not seem as if China could get rid of the topic.

"Luckily, as you would not have."

China tried very hard to keep his jaw from clenching. "I assume you had a tolerable time?"

"On the contrary," Japan said, surprising China. "I had a good time despite my own concerns. Korea... He is still the same as ever. Just... tempered. He really does have the ability to listen that we thought he did not. You should go visit him."

"I will put that idea on my long list of things I need to do," China retorted. "Good day, Japan."

It had been a while since he had last hung up on Japan, but that tally was now back to zero. He considered calling and apologizing, but with the likelihood that Japan would bring up Korea again and China's irritation resurfacing... he decided not to risk it. China returned to the other room.

"Japan wants to talk about Yong Soo as well?" India sounded amused. China sat down, not looking at him.

"We are switching the topic of conversation. Now. Unless you need to leave now?"

"Actually," India leaned forward over the table. "I was wondering if you had heard anything about Russia. For safety reasons, do not take me wrong."

China nearly had taken him wrong, about to defend himself again the implication that he cared at all for what happened to Russia. "Awake, but does not appear to be making much more progress in his recovering, so I hear."

He was not certain what to think about that, just as much as he was not certain what to think about Korea. Korea... not a lost cause? Russia, possibly crippled for who knew how long?

America _had_ shot him in the head.

China just did not know what to think.

* * *

"Hello~!"

Korea looked up from his work over toward Italy, this strange feeling welling up inside him once more. He was not quite certain what to call it. Just like he was never certain whether he was happy to see Italy or not anymore. Korea liked talking to him... he thought. Was it okay not to be certain? "Hi Italy! What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see what you guys were doing," Italy leaned forward on the fence, looking about at the construction. "Help out maybe. Where's Germany?"

"Busy," Korea responded easily with a smile as he finished pushing the wheelbarrow up to the fence. "I'll tell him you stopped by though!"

"Thanks, but I think I'll wait for him." Italy then made that strange '_ve_' noise, resting his chin on the top of the fence. Korea thought about it, cocking his head.

"You might not want to. He got mad at you last time, remember, _yo_?"

"Yeah, but now's different!" Feliciano protested cheerfully, hands coming up to accentuate his words. Korea shrugged. Not really his problem. He was beginning to see the pattern here. "Plus, Romano's mad at me and doesn't want me in the house."

Korea hesitated, having been about to pick up the wheelbarrow again. "Why?"

"He just gets in those moods sometimes," Feliciano shrugged. "I don't know."

"Kick _him_ out of the house, see how he likes it," Korea suggested immediately. Italy stared at him as if he had said something really strange, but even with all of the culture differences, Korea did not see any problem with this one.

"I can't do that!"

Korea scratched rubbed at the back of his neck, leaning his elbow against the fence. "Why not?"

"It's not nice!" Italy protested.

"Neither is him not wanting you in the house."

"Well... yeah," Italy admitted, but for whatever reason any sort of anger or frustration just seemed to fly right over the Nation's head.

"Can't keep letting people walk all over you!" Korea said incredulously. "You have to make him stop eventually."

"Like you did?" Italy asked, sounding obvious.

Korea heard the words like they were missiles. He heard them, but it took several seconds for the impact to follow. It took a moment for Korea to respond. "Exactly. I had to stand up for yourself."

"Like that?" Italy questioned, pulling back from the fence. "No!"

"Of course I did!" Korea stood up, looking down at him. "Just like Germany had to take down Prussia a notch!"

"That was different!" Italy shouted at him, the previously soft face now glaring at him. "Germany had to protect people! And he didn't kill him!"

"Because Prussia wasn't North Korea!" Korea screamed. "No one was North Korea! And now he's dead and gone, he's finally dead!"

"Vhat are you two doing."

Korea wheeled about to see Germany, who was staring at them with a look Korea could not quite translate. He was angry now and trying to contain it was difficult. Not that it was Germany's fault, so he was not to take it out on him! Germany had the entire talk with him about misguided blame, but Italy had started this! Italy just– just would not _shut up_!

Behind him, he could hear Italy beginning to sniffle. "Korea started–"

"Italy, you need to leave now."

Italy went silent. "...but Germany..."

"Ve vill talk later," Germany said stiffly and, despite the fact he was talking to Italy, his eyes never left Korea. Korea was suddenly under the impression that Germany thought _he_ had done something wrong. Like what? "Korea. Vith me."

"Yes sir!"

He followed Germany away from the fence and, thankfully, away from Italy. Korea nearly thanked him for it, but remembered to keep his tongue in check until Germany said what the other was obviously going to ask. _What had happened_? Korea would tell him. Honestly, like Italy had the right to talk to him about his brother.

No one had that right.

"Vhy vere you fighting vith Italy?"

"He started it, _imnida_!" Korea exclaimed. "He started condemning me for things that weren't my fault! Beginning with bothering me while I was _trying_ to work!"

"All right."

There was something strange in Germany's tone. Like he did not believe him. But there was nothing Korea said that should not have been believed. It was all true.

Korea continued to keep himself in check.

* * *

_Korea versus Italy: the battle of thinking the other person is both devious and thick._


	5. Fraying Tempers

**Fraying Tempers**

This was ridiculous. Not something Germany thought he would have to worry about. Someone getting in a fight with Italy? Maybe if it he had fallen into a parallel universe, or something like that. Italy condemning someone? Hell, Ludwig had been unable to make Feliciano condemn him forthright for World War Two.

Korea must have misunderstood. And believe it or not, he was going to try and clarify this entire situation by asking Italy about it.

While 'Italy' and 'clarification' did not always make sense in a single sentence, Germany knew better. Even if he did not, it was already strange enough for Italy's point of view to be the second point of view he learned. He was so used to hearing it from Italy first, whether he wanted to or not.

He knocked on the door, nearly wincing as he heard the voice he wanted to hear the least.

"Go away!"

Germany sighed. "Romano. Tell your brother I am here."

"Fuck no."

Examining the door, Germany tapped his boot impatiently. Even after the last time he had broken it to get in, they had replaced it with the same weak materials. Neither of them seemed to learn. Their people seemed to know better, but they did not. He supposed because the new mistakes of their people were so alike to the old mistakes.

He _could_ break down the door, but then he would feel obligated to fix it. "South Italy, Please. I vill give you one minute to ask Veneziano to come out to see me."

"Or y-you'll what?"

Germany took in a deep breath. "_**IIIIIIITAAAAALYYYYY!**_"

Something sounded like it dropped on the other side of the door, but then the noises got further away. Germany waited for a few moments, hearing the inner struggle before the door finally opened, Italy's face full of what Japan once (a long time ago now) explained to him was hope. Germany still did not quite get how someone could see that in a Nation (it was different than Humans), but he recognized the look now.

"Germany! You're not mad at me, are you?" the Italian nearly cried, throwing himself into Germany's chest. He easily stood his ground, barely moving at all at the contact and placing his hands on Italy's shoulders.

"No, I'm not. Vhat gave you dat idea?"

"You made me leave so quickly," Italy sniffed, staring up at him. With a frown, Germany looked away for a few moments before looking back down at him.

"I vas trying to contain de situation." He did not know why he tried to explain that though. Italy still looked just as distraught. "I've come to ask you vhat happened. Vhy vere you and Korea shouting at each other?"

Italy blinked. Then he thought about it. Then he burst into more tears. "Waah! He wanted me to kill my brother!"

"Vhat?"

"Wait, what?" Romano opened the door to stare out at them. Germany shot a glance back at him and Romano squeaked, slamming the door shut.

"I was just _talking_ to him and then he told me to stand up to Romano just like he stood up to North Korea!" Italy blurted out. Which meant that it was not quite like what Italy said at first, Germany could not believe anyone would out and say that nowadays, especially not Korea, especially not in his current situation. Still... standing up to his brother...

_Surprising. He made that leap while he would not outwardly recognize North Korea as his brother._

"Italy," Germany finally said. "Stop trying to talk vith Korea. I have my hands full as it is, not including your riling him up."

"But–"

"I did not say it was your fault," Germany interrupted him. "Consider his condition. He needs time to just vork. In dese regards, he is like me ant less like you."

"I don't think he's like me at all!" Feliciano pouted. Ludwig hesitated for a moment, but could not help but chuckle.

"No. No, he is not like you at all."

Italy kissed him and it almost felt like the first time again. Germany knew he was hesitant. He also knew he wanted this. Finally, he knew this was not the place, not the time. He had to get back to Korea, he had left him with the dogs in charge. Germany was still uncertain whether his recuperation was really going as well and smoothly as it appeared to now. If something happened... he did not want to take Italy down with him. Not like he almost did before, so many times.

"I'll see you later."

"You're going _now_?" Italy exclaimed, staring at him as if he were insane.

"I have vork. It vill not vait."

"You always say that!" Feliciano pleaded, holding at the front of his shirt. "Please stay. Just today. It's not fair!"

Germany sighed. _Of course it is not fair_.

"I'm sorry, Italy."

Ludwig kissed him on the forehead. Then he returned home.

* * *

"...a World Meeting?"

"_Ja_. At de end of de month. I vant to present you during proceedings. De more people who see vhat you are capable of, de faster you vill be trusted on your own again by dem."

Korea struggled to contain his excitement. Show everyone what he was capable of? He could do that! He would be going home in no time! After all, they had just gone over some more things for Korea to work on and Korea did not see a problem with most of it. It was just things he had not been doing, not things he _could not_ do. Management, listening, planning, teamwork...

"Ve vill now go over a list I had your... family make," Germany pulled it out of his pocket, looking at it oddly before looking at his chalk board. Korea stared at him quizzically.

"Sir?"

"Vhat is de list?" Germany asked his question for him. Korea nodded. "It is an assessment of your character traits. If you familiarize yourself vith de negative aspects and understand vhy others do not like them it vill be easier for you to control those urges. Take no offense at any of dis."

"Of course, _imnida_!" A list of his negative aspects? Korea was not certain how he was _not_ supposed to take offense.

Germany wrote down the entire list and Korea looked over each one of them. It would have hurt, except he was too confused by almost every single one of them.

"Question."

"Go ahead."

"I thought every single Nation was selfish, greedy, and hypocritical." There were more on the list that Korea would have added, but decided with Germany right there he would keep it to a minimum.

Germany looked at it thoughtfully. "True," he agreed. "Still, ve are going to speak of each of dese as dey relate to your actions. You vill have to explain to me more as some of dese vords I cannot see applying."

"How would I know?" Korea exclaimed quizzically. Germany turned to look at him and Korea cleared his throat. "_imnida_," he added on quickly, voice quieter.

"It vill be rooted out," Germany stated. "Ve are starting vith number one. Perverse."

"I am not!" Korea denied.

"You tried to find Luxembourg's breasts last week," Germany said. His voice was stiff and cheeks slightly reddened, though Korea could not fathom why. "Physically."

"I apologized for opening the door."

"Dat is not de point," Germany hit the blackboard with the chalk. "Vhat is your obses..." The man began coughing then, turning away from him. Korea waited for him to stop, but when he did not he leaned forward in his desk.

"Are you all right? Do you need some water?"

Germany shook his head, finally stopping. "Remember rule two?" Korea nodded. "It applies to everyone now. Touch no one vithout being invited to. And the invitation has to be verbal."

Korea wanted to protest, but he could not think of any way he could try and ask Germany to take back the rule which would not have the other Nation immediately shoot it down.

"Next, bossy."

Quickly Korea dragged his mind forward, staring at the word. He swallowed, trying to apply it to himself.

"You have not acted dis vay around me, but I can see it in your character. You might say dis is something all Nations are. But remember my lecture on listening? Dose lessons apply here. People are more villing to listen if you return de favour."

Okay, he could see that. He could only see that because Germany had drilled it in his head before. It had been confusing, as he knew he listened to Germany. It went under the category of not only doing something when it benefited him. He was always to listen to everyone if he wanted to strike up a conversation with them and even sometimes when he did not.

"Vanity?" Germany questioned, staring at the board once more. "I vish dey had not left some of dis so vague."

"Who wrote it, sir?" Korea asked. Germany did not look happy with the question, so Korea explained himself. "I might have an idea, depending on who's accusing me of this. Was it Aniki?"

"China... vas one of de few who implicitly wrote dis, yes."

"He's just jealous because I look so good on camera," he shrugged. Germany stared at him. "I'm not the only one who thinks so!"

"...after finishing de list ve vill cover dis in depth," Germany turned away once more, writing the word '_modesty_' next to '_vanity_'.

Korea frowned, but bit his tongue lightly.

"Rowdy."

"Where are they coming up with these claims?" Korea finally burst out. Try not to be upset? About a bunch of negatively connotative words about him? That was ridiculous! Even Germany had to realize that!

"You _are_ noisy," Germany pointed out. "And your disorder is not completely your fault, but ve are vorking on it." Turning his head down, Korea simply stared at the surface of his desk. "Ve all have a list pages long vith bad actions, characteristics, and more on it, Korea. Ve are Nations. Learning from dem is something ve should never stop trying to do."

With a sigh, Korea tried to think about it like that. Still... with so many words up there... it was discouraging. Did it take his family long to think of this list? Of course it would. They probably thought about it very hard. They were trying to help him after all, if the list had been small then he would not learn!

"Ignorant."

That was probably the nicest word on the board, something he was working on fixing right now. "Who all wrote that, _imnida_?" Korea asked slowly. Once more Germany hesitated, but in the end he looked through the paper he was holding.

"China."

Korea felt better.

* * *

They met in the grocery store. She was struggling to reach the dark chocolate on the top shelf when Germany's hand grabbed it and handed it to her. "_Here._"

"_Oh! Germany!_" Lichtenstein exclaimed, taking the box and pressing it to her chest. "_Thank you so very much! It's nice to see you._"

It was. It had been a while since she had seen anyone other than her brother. He finally was getting out of the house though, he was getting better. Switzerland even said they would be going to the next World Meeting. He _had_ to be better.

Germany would not have been her first pick of Nations to see though. Not because of anything he did, mind. She swallowed her anger. Germany did not deserve it. Certainly he was still on friendly terms with Austria and Hungary, but... Not his fault.

"_You as well. How is Switzerland?_"

"_Better, thank you. I hear you are currently caring for Korea?_"

"_Yes._" Germany seemed slightly amused by that. Lichtenstein was glad for him, if that was the case. "_It's been an interesting experience._"

Nodding, she finally placed the chocolate into her basket. "_May I ask a favour?_"

"_Certainly._"

"_Can you ask Italy to stop running through brother's yard?_"

Germany blinked, then nodded. "_Been bothering him, has he?_"

"_He hasn't noticed._"

Until he did, he could not be better. Lichtenstein had long since cried herself out. Crying did not do anything. Neither did simply thinking. Speaking and action, tempered with deep thought.

After a moment's hesitation, Germany spoke again. "_Will he be coming to the meeting?_"

"_Yes, he says we will._"

Ludwig nodded and Heidi put her hopes up for the best. For all of them.

* * *

Korea was waiting for Germany to finish speaking with his boss when he saw Italy. He might have ignored him, except he remembered Germany saying that Italy was not going to be showing up and bothering him anymore. Italy was going to get in trouble. Or Korea could get him out before Germany showed up.

"I thought Germany told you not to come here!"

Italy turned away from the hall he was about to walk down, staring at him with surprise. "My boss sent me with these!" He held up a box. Korea could not tell what was inside, despite the fact it was not closed all the way. Italy did not come any closer and Korea was not certain whether he was glad or not.

"Oh. Okay then. Go all for it, yo." With a shrug, Korea sat back down.

"Um... where is he?" Italy asked. His voice sounded tight. Korea did not like it. "Do you know?"

"I don't keep tabs on him, he keeps tabs on me," Korea responded, yanking at his sleeves. He missed his usual clothing. His hands felt so exposed.

"I was just asking," Italy frowned. "You could've just said no."

"Fine. _No_."

Now he was riling Italy up on purpose. No, not on purpose. He had not meant to say that, it just slipped out. Germany was not going to be very happy with him.

Italy, however, simply smiled. "If you say so!"

_Oh, now he's trying to get me back._ Korea ground his teeth together and tried not to say anything. "I'll tell him you were looking for him then, if he wants to stick around after his meeting and try to find you."

The other froze. "Of course he will! Not that it will matter, I'll find him first~!"

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Italy left and Korea tried to calm himself down. That was not that bad, was it? Yes. Yes it was. Italy had not said anything, but Korea could see it in his eyes. Accusing him. Accusing him for doing what had to be done. No, he had not meant to kill North Korea. It was an accident, it just happened while Korea was trying to defend himself.

Why did everyone think he had done such a bad thing? Germany said he could not be home because no one there wanted to take him. Everyone thought he needed to be watched over.

So he would, just to prove he did not.

But he would _not _stand someone who knew nothing about what happened looking at him as if he blamed him. It had nothing to do with Italy. What happened in the whole of Korea had nothing to do with him.

All of his glee was gone. He no longer felt like he was in shock either. He knew what had happened, he had been there. He accepted it. In the end it had put him here. That made Yong Soo so _angry_.

"Korea. Are you ready to go?"

Struggling in vain to act like the person Germany was teaching him to be, Korea tried to open his mouth and tell him that Italy was looking for him.

"All ready to go, _imnida_!"

"Good. If ve are not held up by traffic ve vill get to de ceremony on time. Watch, do not speak. Even if you have questions. Ve vill talk afterward."

Just hearing that made him curious. Korea pushed aside the anger and followed after Germany.

* * *

Germany was feeling tired. It was not a very good sign, not right now. He would have to mention this to Japan the next time he saw him. Probably at the meeting. It was coming up fast enough, why bother him before then? After all, there was the possibility he was simply tired because he did not want to go back down into the basement and see his brother.

See him locked up as he was. Remember the reason as to why he was locked up.

He was beginning to feel a headache coming on.

Nevertheless, he would not allow the person once known as the Nation of Prussia to starve, dehydrate... die. Even though he was already dying. Just as any of them would, without any people to call their own.

The television was on when he went down the stairs, but Gilbert put it on mute almost immediately, turning his head toward him. If possible, in the faint light, his brother looked paler. Which was stupid. He had already paled into near nothingness before this and before that he had always been too pale. What on earth had his _normal_ condition ever represented?

Questions Ludwig did not need to think about, as he would never have them answered. He would never ask them. There was no point.

Gilbert gripped the bars. "_You got me, Germany, you got me. Just let me talk. Please, just listen to me!_"

Stopping in mid stride, Ludwig absorbed the words. Had he thought Ludwig was ignoring him just to make him talk? It was an effective method, surely, especially against someone like his brother who always had to be saying something. Ludwig could not think of why he had not considered it before.

"_I-I know I messed up. I didn't think it would go down like this. I thought it would..._" He swallowed, unable to look at Ludwig's eyes."_Before I even realized it things spun out of control. You know what it's like! I don't have any contact with them now, I'm free from them. I'll accept that... I'll..._" No, he would not. Ludwig knew he could not. "_Please Wessi..._"

He said it _again_. Finally, Ludwig snapped.

"_I told you to stop calling me that!_" Ludwig screamed at him, throwing the plate at the bars.

The food scattered and the plate cracked in half. Gilbert had withdrawn from the bars at the motion, but Ludwig was not done. Shrieking out the words, Ludwig could not stop himself.

"_You can't all me that! Not anymore! I'm not west of you, Gilbert! I'm not west of you! Nothing's west of you, you're not west of anything, not east of anything, not anything! You no longer exist! You are nothing! All you are is a parasite, a parasite that clings on to other people's ideas of a new country, about _anything,_ just so you can continue to exist, not caring about anyone else as long as it means that _you_ will be fine!_"

Gilbert said nothing. Ludwig could taste salt at the corners of his lips. Bowing his head, he picked up the broken plate and on the pieces placed the food he had just wasted. He would bring down another meal. They were no longer at the point where prisoners were forced to eat off the ground like creatures less than Human.

Less than Nation.

Gilbert said nothing. Ludwig returned with another plate and slid it through the bars above the table he had allotted for meals. Then he left.

Gilbert said nothing.

* * *

It was no longer something Italy's mind was making up. So hard had he been trying to push aside his paranoias and terror of Korea because Germany said it would be okay. But that lie had been the last straw. Telling him he would tell Germany and then not?

Korea was _trying_ to steal his Germany.

At first he cried. Surely he should be glad he was right, not being cruel enough to suspect it of someone who was not doing it at all. They were Nations, Nations did things like this. But Italy had been so used to not having to deal with it, not personally. At least, not with it weighing so heavily upon him. Korea had murdered his own brother and was now spending so much time with Germany?

No. _No_.

It made Italy sick to think about. Almost as sick as he had felt when he had to keep Prussia and Germany from attacking each other, when he knocked Prussia out so they would not hurt each other. They were supposed to be civilized now, compared to the past, so why did they keep hurting each other. Why did anyone?

_I don't know what to do._

"What do you do when you think someone's in danger?" he asked his brother.

"Stop asking people stupid questions," Romano responded, glaring at the e-mail Veneziano was pretty certain Vatican had sent him.

Thinking about that advice for a while, Italy decided that Romano was right. Asking questions was not going to do anything. It was better to solve it. It was not as if he needed to clarify anything, or else he would have to ask questions. Germany would be unhappy if he did not. As it was, Italy was pretty sure he knew what was going on. Time to confront it.

Erm, Germany. After all, Germany did not want him talking with Korea. Then again, it seemed Italy's lot currently to come across Korea instead of Germany. But he was _trying_ to be nice, to just see Germany, to not make this worse. He was _trying_.

"Here again?"

Italy smiled at Korea, reminding himself of how he would smile at anyone else. Be nice. "Germany inside?"

"Yeah, he's about to come back out. Probably be a minute."

"Okay~" Waiting for a minute would not be hard! Keeping his mouth shut for one minute...

"He didn't say it would only be a minute, that's just my guess. I don't want you to hold him up to that or anything, _yo_."

"Mmmhmm," Italy nodded, keeping his mouth shut.

"We are really busy though, so you might–"

"I think I'll still wait," Italy said brightly. "You're not the only responsibility he has and me being here will help with other stuff!" _Hopefully_.

"If you think so," Korea shrugged.

"I do~" Okay, he was failing at keeping his mouth shut, but at least he could stay cheerful and nice. He was better at that than being quiet anyway.

"Maybe you should go in, though maybe'd you miss him if you did. I think–"

"Thanks for the input," Italy cut him off firmly. As firmly as he could manage. He tried to channel some of his brother for that. Not that people tended to shut up when Romano wanted them too. Maybe he would have been better off channelling Germany. Then maybe Germany would come out and he could talk to him and explain why... explain why...

"I'll go tell him you're here. He likes it when I'm useful."

"He likes anything that's useful," Feliciano frowned at the statement of the obvious.

Korea opened his mouth, shut it, and blinked a couple times. "But that doesn't make sense. He likes _you_."

"I'm useful!" Italy defended himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Especially to Germany!"

"Er... sure."

"Why don't you sound sure?"

"Because..." Korea let out a whistle, right before he grinned. "Well, you're _Italian_."

"You're Korean," Italy countered, not certain what Korea meant by that. Actually, no. That was a lie. Italy knew full well what that meant by now. He also knew it was not true.

"Okay." Korea actually sounded a bit contrite and Italy was reminded that he was not supposed to talk to him. Nodding, Italy kept his mouth shut. He would apologize to Germany for that, he would. "I still think I'm going to go and be useful now."

"Why do you think you're more useful than me?" Italy demanded, right before he realized it would have been a really good thing for Korea to go in and get away from him, because Italy was getting nervous again. Really nervous.

"Because Germany said I am!" Korea announced proudly.

"Liar!"

"Nope, _daze_!"

And in a bundle of nerves (and just Italian) Feliciano burst into tears and ran off. Because he knew if he stayed any longer he was going to say something bad and Feliciano did not like being like that.

But he was scared. For Germany. Germany could protect himself, Italy knew. But Ludwig just did not see what Feliciano saw.

* * *

Korea never thought he would feel guilty for saying he was better than someone. Then again, he had never pushed that thought to have someone burst into tears and run away. Pushing and pushing at the subject... had he wanted Italy to start blaming him again?

Yes. Because out loud was better than only seeing it in his eyes.

Still, now Yong Soo felt slightly hypocritical going to a World Meeting because Germany wanted to show how much better he had gotten. For once he felt hypocritical. It was confusing.

"Remember, do not say anyding unless directly asked. Ve vill look over your notes during de break."

"Yes, sir!"

It had really been too long. Amongst other countries, listening to them discuss important and unimportant things as if the later was more important. Japan was in charge, a still boisterous yet subdued America at his side, trying to do more and Japan keeping him from doing so. Korea watched them without listening for a while before seeking out China.

There he was.

_See me, Aniki? Look! I'm here. I'm getting along! Look, Aniki, look!_

Yao did not look.

Yong Soo remembered he was supposed to be taking notes when Germany gently prodded his shoulder. Once more he tried to focus, but his heart was no longer in it. They were not looking. What good was this progress if they were not paying attention?

There had to be something. Germany would not have him doing something that was pointless. Korea watched the current speaker and wrote without looking down at his paper or his hands. Because China would look, because China would notice, because he was going to get to go home. He rubbed at his left hand. Right?

Germany stood up to go and talk to Japan as an argument started further down the table (Turkey and Greece, it seemed). Korea glanced over at Italy.

Italy glared back.

Korea fell on the defense.

"Germany likes people who take notes. Do you take notes, _yo_? You..." Korea paused, looking at the doodles on Italy's paper. Yeah, he had forgotten Italy could draw so well. Not that he really forgot, he just... had not thought about it.

"Germany likes people who can handle themselves," Italy retorted.

"That's both of us now, isn't it?"

"I can handle myself!"

"You can't even deal with your brother. You're always running over for Germany's help."

"I run over because he's my boyfriend!" Italy nearly stopped whispering, but they managed to keep their fight quiet. "And don't _you_ start about how to deal with brothers!"

Further down the table, Turkey accidentally hit Estonia with a capped pen he tried to throw at Greece.

"At least I came up with a conclusion!"

"Killing isn't a conclusion!"

"Tell that to absolutely everyone!"

"_Ve..._" The weird noise escaped Italy as he did not say another word, but continued glaring at him. Accuse. Accuse. Accuse.

"_Stop it!_" Korea screamed at him, throwing himself at the Nation. Italy squeaked and ducked. Korea hit a chair with his knee. It hurt, but it meant he could turn around just as Italy hit him in the side with a pitiful punch. He grabbed for Italy's neck.

_young sil, gasping for breath beneath him, his bare hands giving the SOUTH a victory... _the_ victory..._

"_**Don't TOUCH me!**_"

Korea stopped, letting go of Italy just as Italy did the same, both of their heads turning in the direction of the exclamation. It had come from Switzerland, who was slowly backing away from Belgium. Belgium looked like she was in shock, hand outstretched as if she had been about to place it on his shoulder.

Stopping himself, Switzerland quickly straightened his posture once more before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Brother!" the small Nation of Lichtenstein followed after him.

He had no idea what had happened. It did not look like Italy did either, looking equally as surprised. But as Korea looked around him, _really looked_, he saw several European countries looked after in pity. Hungary stared at the table. _What_–

"You are both coming vith me."

Korea and Italy looked up at Germany. Korea swallowed. Germany looked really... _mad_.

"Now."

* * *

_Because no matter how far in the future this is set, as long as there is chalk and chalkboards, I believe Germany will have them._

_Ludwig and Gilbert's conversation was in German again. And Lichtenstein and Germany's conversation was also. Why was their conversation in German while Germany and Austria's was not? Because of foreign policy I have made up in this particular future. Aka, they could have and chose not to, each with their own personal agendas._

_I could not portray a huge chunk of end of this the way I imagined it. I am so sorry._


	6. Working Through Hypocrisy

**Working Through Hypocrisy**

"I vill not tolerate dis. Vhat are you both fighting about?"

Their reactions were not what Germany was expecting. Instead of more anger, or tears, or anything like that, the both of them looked directly at him for a moment, both embarrassed. Italy continued to look like that, but Korea's culture (if it was anything like Japan's) probably reminded him that was rude because he looked away, down at his feet.

Either way, they were not responding. So either it was something they were embarrassed to talk about, or there was nothing. Absolutely nothing important enough for them to join in the chaos that all of the other Nations threw themselves into at this meeting. It was ridiculous. And Germany was not going to stand for it.

"Nothing?" he enunciated very carefully. Italy's bottom lip quivered.

"I'm sorry!" Italy burst out. "I don't know what happened! I just get all mad and I don't know why!" With that he started crying. Which at least made Germany feel more comfortable than watching Italy hitting Korea. He did not respond, however. He looked over toward Korea.

"Ant you?" he asked.

"It feels good to yell at Italy, sir," Korea said dully. Italy started crying quieter, so he could listen too. Looking between the both of them, Germany was starting to understand the picture.

Italy was worried about him. Italy was always worried about him now. Maybe with what had all just happened, Germany could understand why. He was saved by the Italian, unable to defend himself well enough, unable to defend Feliciano well enough. Italy had to step in. Ever since then, Italy had been wary. It was a strange sight in the other country, but there he had it. They had all thought the reign of terrorists were over. Then that group. Then Prussia.

Germany could see how Italy thought Korea might be a problem. But if Japan thought Germany could handle it, Germany was certain he could handle it.

As for Korea...

"No. It is not yelling at Italy dat makes you feel good," Germany informed him. Korea looked up at him once more, eyes showing all of the confusion Germany was used to seeing in him, ever since he had arrived in his country.

"Then... what, _imnida_?"

"It just feels good to yell, doesn't it?"

Korea opened his mouth, but did not answer. Italy stopped crying, looking plain confused. Germany shook his head before someone could ask him why.

"It's best you don't dink too much about it." Walking across the room, Germany placed himself right in front of the door. "Now, neither of you are leaving dis room until you have apologized. I vill not tolerate anymore of dis foolishness. I vant both of you to agree to not talk, or to get along. Now."

It was likely not going to be this easy, but it was a start. And he was going to watch them to make sure they agreed on it. Maybe their word to each other (with his supervision) would get them to try _harder_. He would have to ask Italy to trust him. Italy needed to trust that he knew what he was doing now. And Korea...

Korea needed to remember his own goal. If he could not deal with Italy, he was never going to be able to deal with his neighbours at home.

Italy faced Korea head on. "I'm really sorry. I'll try to be nicer. I'll try to understand, even though I don't think I can! But... we're different, right? So maybe I can't understand. And that's okay." After saying that, he stayed thoughtful for a moment before sticking his hand out.

Not looking him in the face, Korea responded. "I'm sorry too. I'll stop provoking you with..."

Both Korea and Italy looked at him before they actually looked each other in the eyes.

"Yeah. I'll try to stop that, _yo_."

Korea took Italy's hand and they shook on it. Italy was back to smiling brightly as he ran over to engulf Germany in a hug. Germany found himself checking Italy's neck. Funny, it was not even bruised.

"I'm really sorry, Ludwig," Feliciano said into his chest. He almost returned the embrace, but with Korea there it was too awkward. Instead, Germany patted Italy on the head.

"Just trust me, _ja_?" he whispered into Italy's ear.

Italy nodded.

"Ve should return to de meeting," Germany announced. Italy gasped, letting go of Germany almost instantly.

"I left Romano with France!" he exclaimed before running out of the room. Germany would have thought the better sentence to be he left France with Romano, because Romano was the one currently fuming down the Frenchman's neck because of _extra_ time being spent with Spain. God, all of the unresolved sexual tension could have solved their fuel crisis years ago.

"Ready?" he asked Korea.

"Why do I need to yell?" Korea asked him. He was fighting a desperate tone in his voice, but Germany could hear it plainly. Germany thought about telling him.

_You killed your brother. No matter what your feelings, there is a history behind it that means much to you. And now there will be no more._

"Because you are frustrated," Germany said instead. "Ant maybe de vork I give you is not enough of an outlet. Do not vorry. I vill change dis."

_I am watching my brother die. No matter what my feelings... it hurts._

_Es tut weh._

Korea nodded, but it was reluctant. Still, Germany could not say more now. He felt like a hypocrite. And he knew once he had returned home, he would continue to dread descending into the basement to see the ghost of Gilbert Beilschmidt.

They returned to the meeting, but after Switzerland's exit it was quiet and concise. And it did not feel as if they got as much accomplished as they had hoped.

Germany knew he had not.

* * *

It was what Italy had seen in Korea's eyes when Korea was trying to strangle him that really convinced him that Korea was not going to do anything to Germany. While at first he had felt like panicking, flailing, he had come to the conclusion that he could still breathe. Korea had been just holding him there, not even trying to cut off his air.

But Korea thought he was. Italy could tell. Yet... the person formerly just the South of the Korean Peninsula had been about to cry.

Italy decided maybe he did understand a little better, but he was not going to tell Korea that. Korea did not even understand it yet and it was not Italy's place to say it. Korea would not believe it from him. Finally he was starting to get what Germany was trying to do.

"Germany?"

"Italy! How did you get in my office?"

"Through the door, silly!" Italy smiled, running over to kiss him on the cheek. He could do that, since Germany was sitting at his desk and was therefore in range. Germany frowned, leaning back in his chair. "Ludwig?"

"_Ja_?"

"Can we have diner?"

Ludwig looked over at him, then at the clock. "It's three o'clock."

"_Precisamente_!" Feliciano smiled, slipping into his lap. He almost continued to ramble on, to say that either they could have dinner now or this was just a request for diner later, but decided if he did not say anything that would leave it up to Ludwig.

"I have..." Germany began to say, before raising his hand up to rub at his forehead. "Diner?"

Feliciano nodded. Ludwig cast a glance at his computer and Feliciano quickly reached over to turn the monitor off. Before the Nation could say something that Feliciano would regret, he proceeded to kiss him. Kissing Ludwig now could usually incite a better response than the one Feliciano was certain he was going to get.

"Italy, I–_hm_!" Quickly he cut off Germany before he could get an order out. Feliciano could not help but grin, though doing so did make kissing with his tongue a bit more difficult. It was strange to think they had only been doing this for a year. Or was it more by now? Italy wanted to make it up to Germany, wanted to do enough to apologize for all the time he had wasted while Germany flustered, but once they had reached this point... it just did not seem like they did this enough.

"I like kissing Germany," he said against the other's lips, his reasoning why Germany should not get mad at him. Though that would be hypocritical – he was kissing back, after all.

"_Feliciano_," Ludwig sighed, not pulling away. "No longer dan an hour."

"An hour is plenty of time!" Italy crowed, victorious, getting off of Germany to get them moving. After all, he did not want to waste any of it, whether it was plenty of time or not. Germany reached for him as he did so and Italy was rather amused to see that Germany would have rather had him continue to stay exactly where he was. "If that's the time I have to make do with, that is."

Their eyes met.

_I know you have to work Ludwig. I know. But I refuse to have to miss you._

"You better have someding in mind," Germany harrumphed.

Italy smiled. "Of course!"

Hopefully it would be good enough for Germany to forget about the time.

* * *

"Still building?"

Korea glanced over toward Italy, who was bundled up in his jacket and scarf. Personally, he did not feel the cold. All of the physical exertion kept him warm. In fact, Korea was almost too hot. Taking off his coat was tempting, but the long sleeves covered the tops of his gloves and made him feel a little more comfortable. Just a little more.

"Germany says this is the last building, actually," Korea told him. "He went to check on the supply schedule."

"I know," Italy blew out a stream of white. "He told me to wait over here."

"Wait, or help out?" Korea asked, biting his tongue right after. Hopefully that did not seem like an insult. He was trying. It was easy to try to be nice now for some reason. Probably because when he looked at Italy he no longer saw accusations. It made him wonder whether it had really been there in the first place, or whether he had just imagined it.

"_Ve_..." Italy stared up at the sky for a few moments before smiling back at him. "Don't know! I think he just said wait. What are you doing now?"

"Um..." Now thinking about it, if Germany said '_help out_' to Italy, Korea thought it would be a very bad idea. "...erecting the steel frame, _yo_?"

"Wow! It's too early in the morning to do things like that!" Italy leaned forward, letting a truck catch him from falling.

"We got here at seven."

"_Way_ too early," Italy stressed, arms waving about as they almost always were. "We should convince Germany to take a break!"

Korea found himself conflicted for a moment. Just a moment. For some reason the suggestion was _really_ tempting. Not that he was having a problem with the work or anything. He rather enjoyed it. Sure it was a bit cold today, but it had been worse. No, that was not why he found himself wanting to skip out of work.

He really wanted to see if they could make Germany play hooky.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Lure him away with something he can't turn down!" Italy exclaimed. Korea thought about it.

"...what can't he turn down, _yo_?"

Italy opened his mouth and proceeded to stay quiet for a while. "A bar! Germany almost never turns down the chance to go drinking! Almost never, of course, he always says there's a time and place for it, but Prussia used to–"

Korea rose an eyebrow as Italy shut himself up.

"I'll reserve a place!" Italy suddenly began to speak again. "Then Germany will have to come!"

"Because if he doesn't it will be wasting a reservation, right?" Korea asked, hoping he was thinking on the right track. Italy nodded happily.

"Make sure he doesn't get in the middle of something!" Italy warned him. "I'll go call~"

"What?" Korea asked, but Italy had already wandered off, pulling out his cell phone. Which made Korea wonder if he could use Germany's phone to call someone. It was something to ask. Or just to do when going back to the house. He fought with himself over that decision. Not asking Germany meant he thought Germany was going to tell him he could not.

Well, he did think Germany would say that.

And he wanted to talk to someone back East. Preferably someone who would not tell Japan or China that he had done so. He started to think about who would do so.

"Korea? Vhy are you just standing dere?"

"Just thinking, _imnida_!" Korea exclaimed, whipping around to face him.

Germany rose an eyebrow, glancing around. "Ant vhere is dat Italy?"

"He said he'd be back, he started wandering around," Korea shrugged, not certain what he was supposed to say. Germany looked at him suspiciously. "Promise! I bet he won't be gone long – after all, he knew _you'd_ be back."

"...just as vell," Germany covered a cough. "Ve should not vaste time." Korea glanced back to where Italy had walked off to. Make sure that _Germany_ did not get in the middle of something? Was Italy just crazy, or did he really expect that Korea could manage that?

Actually, both were probably true. Italy always had seemed crazy and as he was capable of distracting Germany he thought other people could do so too. It was strange to think that he actually was once capable of doing the same. Back when he was not thinking about how that could affect Germany and his way back home. Korea swallowed.

_When did being good become so different than being me... who was happier?_

That was hypocrisy. How could he not be happier now? North Korea would no longer lord over him.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy exclaimed as he returned. "I got us a place at Mauerbendklause! Time to go!"

"You did vhat?" Germany demanded, although not nearly as harshly as Korea would have expected. Maybe it was because of that Korea found himself grinning. Okay, Italy could be annoying, yes. But he certainly had a way about things. Especially with the slacking off.

"I agree sir, going in and warming up would be a good idea!" Germany shot him another look and Korea crumbled slightly. He had forgotten to ask to speak. "Sir?"

He seemed about to say something, then changed his mind. "Vhat?"

Korea brightened again. "I agree with Italy, sir!"

Scowling, Germany then returned to his previous expression. "You _knew_ vhat he vas doing, didn't you?"

"He never mentioned anything about a Mauwerbentklise," Korea responded honestly. The other two Nations winced at his pronunciation, but as Korea barely remembered where Italy had said they were going, he thought he had done pretty well.

"And I still haven't," Italy said, attaching himself to Germany's arm. "Come on! The three of us will have lots of fun!"

It was then that Korea was sure Germany realized that Italy was not trying to drag him off on his own. Germany studied him for a few moments as if trying to come to some conclusion so Korea stood there as perfectly as he could to hopefully make the German's decision easier. And positive, of course.

"...okay."

And with that Korea found himself following after the other two as Italy rambled on about things so quickly (and probably some in Italian) that he could almost not keep up with any of it.

Now _this_. This Korea did not mind at all. Sure the place was filled mostly with Germans, but other than that this could have been at his place. Close enough. He sat on the right side of Germany, responding back to Italy almost as fast as Italy spoke, realizing this had to be one of the times Germany meant for an exception to rule number four. Korea liked having exceptions. He could not wait to always have exceptions, again.

Sipping at his beer, he tried to remember the last time he had actually drunk alcohol. Or just had fun. He wondered the same for Germany, as he made certain the bartender kept a filled glass in front of the Nation to his left.

He could admit being envious that Italy always seemed able to act as if everything was fine. Downing his drink, he pretended to poke at Germany. Italy giggled.

"Vhat?"

"Nothing~"

Korea coughed into his sleeve, then pretended to do it again. Italy snickered some more.

"_Vhat_?" Germany pressed, certain Italy was hiding something from him. But the fact his tone was not annoyed, it was responding to the teasing much more loosely, that really made him wonder how the both of them did it. How had they come so close? A can a beer did not seem like a good enough answer.

He pretended to grab at Germany's hair, which went over well, but when he pretended like he was going to fall on top of Germany, Italy began squirm. Germany turned to look at him and Korea made certain he was sitting perfectly in his seat.

Italy's reaction was almost as funny as the fact the German had not noticed. After all, he would not _really_ touch Germany. It was against rule number two! Covering a grin, he pretended to run a hand down Germany's back.

_Too far!_ Italy mouthed at him.

_Nuh uh!_ Korea mouthed back.

"Are you both going to let me in on your secret communication?" Germany asked, plainly amused.

"It wouldn't be a secret if we did, sir," Korea responded honestly as Germany looked over at him.

"What he said!" Italy agreed, back to cheeriness, as Germany looked over at him. Korea once again pretended to poke Germany in the back of the neck and Italy hid conflicting emotions.

Germany caught him by the wrist. Korea stared, uncertain when he had noticed. So did Italy, for that matter. It did not hurt, like Korea had expected when Germany caught him at something and physically moved him. Germany looked at him, then over at Italy. Letting go of Korea, he laughed uproariously.

"Dat's vhat dis is about?" he exclaimed. Korea would have tried to answer, but he was still getting over the fact Germany was laughing. Then the fact, as Italy squawked, Germany out of nowhere turned and kissed him. Korea watched, first with surprise, then with laughter.

They made so much more sense now! Korea made certain Germany's glass was refilled again.

How were they so close?

_I... I wish I had someone like that._

Yong Soo wished he was home.

* * *

Germany had come over here this time. Hungary could hear him and Austria downstairs, though the low thrum of their voices were not something she could make out. She had been about to take a shower, having spent plenty of time cleaning the attic, but paused to creep down the staircase, trying to hear what the two of them could possibly discuss.

Elizaveta wanted to know how Gilbert was doing.

She was furious with him, what he had done, what she had done because of the situation he had put her in. She wanted to hurt him herself. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted so much. But most of all she wanted Gilbert to be in a condition where she could do all of that and he be okay afterwards.

"You constantly impress me with what you can manage to do while burdened by others."

"I... I vouldn't call Korea a burden."

"What? Are you actually getting something out of this?"

"I'm making an impression."

"As long as it is one less violently shaped than previous. We Germanic countries are having to apologize for quite a bit lately."

"Lately? And compared to whom?"

"Compared to many. I... I dislike being looked at as if what has happened is my fault."

Hungary felt the burn of shame overcome her. Roderich would take the blame. He did not blame her. He never blamed her. She did not understand why. He and Switzerland could have become friends once more, they could have solved it peacefully (she believed this so), and she had ruined that.

She remembered telling Switzerland they both had to move on from what had happened, yet she was the one who could not look at herself in the mirror.

"Dat's vhy I like vork."

"I begin to understand your meaning."

Everyone was recovering, were they not? Hungary returned upstairs and entered the shower. Maybe she would go out today. She had wanted to talk to her boss about some ideas for healthcare...

And maybe she would gain the courage to ask about Prussia herself.

* * *

Yong Soo picked up the phone very quietly, while Germany was in the other room. Berlitz was there, but Korea figured the chances of her telling Germany what he was doing very slim. Not that Germany had not managed to figure out some things Korea had done through the dogs, who knew how. It was really creepy.

Slowly he dialled in the one number, of someone who would not tell China or Japan, that he could remember.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"_喂_."

"Maddox! It's Yong Soo! A–"

There seemed to be a bit of fuzz on the phone before the line went dead. Yong Soo stared at the phone for a few moments.

"Hong Kong must have a bad connection," he said to Berlitz as he hung up the phone.

Maybe he would try again.

* * *

"–and he can be really annoying, but I think he could really be a good person! I like spending time with him and Germany, which is good because most of the time I spend with Germany has to be with Korea, but then he pretends to bother Germany! Germany doesn't notice, I don't think he gets it, Korea thinks it's funny, but I don't. What do you do when–"

Romano tuned Veneziano out again as he stared at his own easel. Veneziano could vent (or just talk extremely fast, which was what his venting amounted to) and paint, but Lovino could not concentrate. It did not help that he was waiting for that stupid Spaniard to interrupt with a phone call or something. Anything.

_Damn you, you're so annoying._

"Lovino?"

Romano looked up. "What? Done ranting? I'm not listening, because I don't care, you know!"

"_Baduzzi_?"

Ah, well. It did not seem like Feliciano was listening to him either. They seemed to share that trait. Of course, Feliciano did it _better_. However that could be considered to be better, Romano did not know. Veneziano just managed it. With a sigh, he stared back at his rather blank canvas. "_Certo, fratello_. Lemon leaves?"

"Yay~!" With that, Feliciano threw down his paint brush and ran off to the kitchen. Hopefully he would at least wash his hands. Romano continued to stare at whiteness.

_Why don't you call? Bastard._

No. Since the war, Spain had been all buddy-buddy again with France. What did he care? Spain could do what he wanted. It meant that Romano did not have to worry about his showing up for lunch at the odd moment or whatever. The moron could stay away, for all he cared. Leaving his painting of nothing, he went to join Veneziano in the kitchen.

"Where are the carrots?"

"Where you left them," Romano rolled his eyes, getting the garlic, salt, and pepper. "I hope this means you didn't use up _all_ of the beef yesterday?"

"Of course not! See?"

Romano glanced over to see not only the meat, but plenty of the other ingredients being waved around. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Don't throw it around."

Shutting the refrigerator door, Veneziano dropped the ingredients on the counter.

"So I was thinking of getting Germany to go to the Torino Film Festival! I don't know if Korea likes watching stuff like that, but I think he does, and Germany can't be adverse to culturally expanding his horizons! Plus, Germany promised to watch a film with me and he didn't so he owes me! Do you think–"

"Whatever," Lovino said at the end of Feliciano's question, rolling the mixture of meat and other things in bread crumbs.

Everyone was an idiot. Especially Spain. Even more so his brother. Especially his brother.

_How can you be annoying if you don't call?_

From the corner of his eye, he watched Feliciano happily pressing meatballs between the lemon leaves, still chattering away.

_At least I have you, sometimes... Occasionally. Right, Feli?_

"Don't mash it on the counter, idiot."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Lovi_noooo_!"

* * *

"I believe you are ready to begin vith some of your politics again," Germany told him, presenting Korea with files that were all colour coded. "For dis I vill allow you limited Internet access. Do not let me regret dis."

"Yes, sir!"

Korea wondered exactly what restricted meant for Germany, but tried to focus on his work. _His work_. Not Germany's. This was work that had to do with him. This meant he was doing better now! It had to! At least, he was still making progress. The year was running through, Germany kept warning him that winter was going to come up fast this year. Korea rubbed at his bare hands, staring down at his keyboard.

Restricted?

**breasts**

"This is restricted, _da ze_?" Korea exclaimed, staring at what came up in awe.

"Vhat are you doing?" Germany called from the other room. Korea closed the window quickly.

"Nothing, _imnida_!" Korea shouted back, quickly bringing up his own spreadsheets. _I guess since he's gay..._ he decided, finger itching to bring the window back up. Aster whined. Korea glanced over his shoulder to see the Doberman Pinscher staring back over at him. "Do you want to see too?" he asked her quietly.

She stared at him.

"Nah, you're a girl." Korea frowned. "Would probably rather see guy dogs, right?"

**german dog male**

Honestly, Korea could not tell the difference between male and female unless they showed something really obvious. Aster's ears went up.

"Vhat are you showing my dog?" Germany asked. Korea blinked up at him.

"Nothing bad! Honest!" he responded quickly.

"Do I have to kick you off of de computer already?" Germany questioned him carefully, coming around to see what he was looking at. Aster sat up, tongue lolling. It was very difficult not to reach forward and get rid of the incriminating evidence. "Vhy are you looking at dogs?"

"It was Aster, _imnida_," Korea pointed at her. Germany stared at him blankly, then looked at Aster. She cocked her head at him. "That's a lie! She knows what she did!"

"Stop dat," Germany told him. "Ant Aster, stop distracting him."

Korea meekly exited out of the Internet browser and Aster lay back down near his feet. Shooting them both one more strange look, Germany returned to what he had been doing. Unable to help himself, Korea glanced down at the dog with a grin.

Aster licked his hand.

* * *

The sight outside made Germany realize how much had been accomplished over the short time Korea had been here.

Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster were running around in the yard, fetching the ball Korea was throwing for them. From being afraid, to playing with them. _This was Korea_. While anyone could go back through history and point out examples as to why, Germany could not understand why Japan and China hated him so much. It had not taken much time at all for Korea to make progress. The Nation was capable of so much. Germany knew he was ready for the next step.

Keeping him here would only do so much. It was getting close to time for Korea to prove himself capable of acting the same around other Nations. Then without Germany around. Funny. Germany really had become a babysitter, despite past rejections of the idea. He frowned at the thought.

If that was the case, it did explain his headache. Hypocrisy again.

He stepped outside to join the other Nation. The ball seemed about to unravel, Blackie having snatched it right out of Aster's grasp. "You should get a new one," he commented.

"Nah, I just need to rewrap it, _imnida_," Korea shook his head. Blackie brought it over and Korea shook it out, about to do just as he said. Which was when Germany saw what it was.

"Is dat a _bra_?" Germany demanded, ripping it from Korea's grip, all three dogs watching intently as he did so, waiting for it to be thrown once more.

"Hey!" Korea protested, reaching for it. "Give that back, it's mine!"

"Vhat are you doing vith dis?" Not that he wanted to know. Germany did his best not to flinch from it. That would be a strange enough action, considering it was in his hand.

"Playing catch!" Korea said obviously.

"Dis is unacceptable!"

"But it's mine!" Korea repeated. "It's not anyone else's! And Japan has tons of bras!"

The worst part was that Germany did not doubt him, but the thought flustered him even further. "D–dat is none of our business!" he ascertained. "Really?"

"Yes!" Korea nodded.

"I did not mean–" Germany cut himself off, exhaling. He so hoped this was Korea's, just as Korea said it was. He did not want to have to get involved with returning some poor woman's underwear. He did not want to think about it. He gave it back to Korea, who grinned and rolled it back up into a ball again.

_This was Yong Soo._

Ludwig watched the four of them play until it was time for him to go inside and make dinner.

* * *

The number was fifty two trillion, nine hundred and fifty eight million, two hundred thousand VND. The number completely swallowed up any previous amount spent on water related destruction in her country. She felt the water – it made her clothes cling to her. Parts of her legs were bruised, those were houses that had been damaged and lost, people who had been damaged and lost. Then there was the crops, the irrigation. They had made adjustments after the last time, they had. But the hail had ruined that planning too.

Phan Thi Long felt the beginning of the hunger of her people and wept.

So autumn ended.

* * *

"Es tut weh_" = "It hurts."_

"喂_" __= Cantonese "hello" for on the phone._

_In Korea, there is a custom which is making certain a neighbour's glass is filled up right after he finishes it. They hold their left hand to their chest and bow head slightly to show respect. In this case, however, Korea is not pouring, so I left the latter part out._

_Violence might be censored in Germany, but I hear that porn certainly is not. Oh Ludwig, you silly man._

_Those last statistics were taken from a previous time of Vietnam, where they suffered from floods, whirlwinds, typhoons, hail, and flood-tides. Of course, it is a lot more expensive. No matter how much worse or better something is, as time goes on things just become more and more expensive._


	7. Return To The East

**Return To The East**

The following event was put in motion by China: Korea's involvement in the assistance of Vietnam.

It was not the first thing to come to China's mind, of course. India knew that very well. China was doing his best not to think about the living brother as if ignoring him might possibly mean the dead one was no longer dead. The shock of the events which occurred out of nowhere in the east had left marks on China – marks China refused to see.

India watched them with amusement and concern for his greatest friend and enemy.

"Vietnam is being stubborn again!" China exclaimed to him, throwing his hands up in the air to display how fed up he was. Then, thinking better of that, he folded his arms across his chest to keep himself from doing so again.

"You would be the best judge." India grinned before sipping at his tea. China scowled at him.

"She needs help, but she will not accept me! She threw a wok at my face, aru!" Sitting down, China slid one of his arms out of his sleeves, propping up his chin with his hand and staring at the empty tea cup in the centre of the table.

"I envy her," India responded, gaining yet another glare from the Chinese Nation. "Surely she is accepting help?"

"Not enough," China grumbled. "I could help, you know. I don't see why she wouldn't want _my_ help!" Which was just like him. Most of the rest of the world knew why Vietnam did not want China's help. It was like how Japan had not wanted China's help, or plenty of other people, though thankfully on a much smaller scale.

India might not have been in the group of people China had screwed over a great deal, not _too _much over the years, but it was not as if he had not noticed.

"You could send someone in that she could not turn down help from," India suggested.

"'_Send someone in_'?" China scoffed. "What do you expect me to do, tell Hong Kong to go and spend some money like he's capable of any outward responsibility? That might be a bit difficult, aru."

China's long way of saying 'no'. "I was not talking about him," India pointed out. "I said _someone_. Someone that would help as much as be helped by the experience. Come on, Yao, I know that you have a brain somewhere in that head. Use it."

Once again, China glared at him. But after a moment he knew that Yao _was_ thinking. Before India could suggest anything else China finally seemed to lit upon an idea. "_一箭雙雕_."

"Oh?"

"Don't be so dense, Muhammad," China rolled his eyes as he rose back to his feet. He strode away from the table and over to the window, pulling out his cell phone as he did so. India watched as China dialled and placed the hand-held up to his ear. "Germany, I am sorry for bothering you. Not so? Still, I will be brief, aru."

Despite himself, India found his eyebrows shooting up far on his forehead. China had not required as much pushing as he had originally thought.

"I have an idea for Korea's training, if you are interested."

It also proved that China had been paying more attention to Germany's reports on Korea's condition than he would ever have admitted. Watching as China moved out of the room (glaring back at India as if India was _trying_ to eavesdrop – which he was), India settled with pouring himself some more tea. Part of him wanted to raid China's fridge while he was here, but he knew better than that. China would notice far too quickly.

By the time China returned to the room, he had finished his conversation, phone nowhere in sight. India chuckled. "Now that you have put your foot in that, are you going to go see Russia now?"

"Don't push it, aru."

It seemed that despite everything, recovery was not going to show up for anyone any time soon. India just hoped that recovery would continue to be a shallow incline. The last thing they needed was another World War so soon after the last.

It tended to be the trend, after all.

* * *

"Are you joking? Germany makes the best board games! He's always getting awards for them~!"

That had started their day of gaming. Dragging Germany into it had not taken any effort at all and Italy was enthused by the fact that with his and Korea's convincing combined, they could distract Germany into doing something fun whenever they wanted to. Which left Italy to have to convince Korea sometimes that it was okay to take a break, which did not always work, but for the most part it meant Italy was not left out of the loop as much as he had previously been.

And for today, today was playtime.

"Seven again?" Korea exclaimed, staring with irritation at all of the cards in his hand. "How are you supposed to make _any_ of this work?"

"Use it before you loose it," Germany responded, placing a marker onto the board.

"My bricks? Again?" Italy pouted, hoping it would convince Germany to put the robber piece somewhere else.

"Italy, everyvhere else vould be blocking my own resources. Of course it's your bricks."

"Just accept it, _yo_," Korea muttered, continuing to glare at his cards.

Well, it was either to be him or Korea and Korea was loosing all of those cards, so Italy decided not to continue to complain out loud. Just continue to look up at Germany like it might make him decide not to be as competitive in this game. Like that would ever happen.

Then Germany's cell phone rang. Germany swiped Italy's only sheep from his hands before putting his cards down and pulling it out of his pocket. "Tell them to call back later!" Italy quickly hissed. Germany shoved his face away from the phone.

"Hallo? No, it's fine. Dank you, vhat is it you need?"

Korea's head hit the table, seven cards put back into their respective draw piles. Italy continued to prod at Germany. After all, it was his turn! He could wait to talk until after he was done!

"Vhat are you suggesting?"

Feliciano sighed, looking over at Korea. "We need to team up against him. He's annihilating us."

"Then stop trading with him when he asks you to," Yong Soo retorted.

"You do it too!" he protested.

"Quiet!" Germany hissed at the both of them. Italy watched as Korea's mouth shut instantly, his following a few more moments after he realized he had not had the same instantaneous reaction. Sighing, he turned as much in his chair as he could and tried to call over Blackie, who lay on the ground and watched him do so.

"That's not how you do it," Korea whispered.

"Huh?"

"You have to be more forceful, I think."

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked, blinking.

"I've been thinking about it," Yong Soo responded, glancing from Germany to Blackie to Feliciano, "and I think I understand how Germany gets people to listen to him. After all, he really isn't that charismatic."

Feliciano frowned. "O~kay... so how?"

"He always _demands_," Yong Soo proclaimed, pleased with his own realization. "There is no question. It isn't, 'do you want to come over?', it's 'get here right now!', you get it?"

It made sense, but as Feliciano could not help but point out: "That doesn't always work." Not even for Germany.

"Yeah it does," Korea insisted. "Watch. Blackie! Come!"

Italy looked over to the Great Dane. Korea definitely had her attention, but that was about it. "I think _she_ heard a question."

Korea frowned.

"...I have been vaiting for dis opportunity. Can you send me de information? Good. I vill call you back later. Vill dat vork for you? Good." He hung up the phone, glancing over at the both of them. "Korea, you should have discarded eight cards."

"Whu–" Korea picked up his cards once more. "You're right, _imnida_!"

"Who was on the phone, Germany?" Italy asked, settling back into his chair. Germany stayed quiet for a few moments before turning his attention on to Korea.

"It vas our next step in your training, Korea," he informed them. "You vill be going to the Indochinese peninsula and assisting Vietnam with coping from her latest natural disasters."

The suddenness of it all felt like a slap in the face. Korea looked genuinely confused. "I'm... I'm to head back... east?"

"How's that supposed to be the next step in training?" Italy asked, unable to make the connection. Germany raised his cards off the table, scanning them intently.

"You can only preach so long at someone before having to let dem display understanding of vhat ve have discussed."

Korea continued to gape for a few moments before he recovered himself. "Question?"

"Yes?"

"When will I be going, sir?"

Italy realized, after all of that time of wanting Korea gone or to be of less importance to Germany, he did not really feel happy about hearing that he was going to leave.

* * *

_Are you really sure I'm ready?_

Korea could not bring himself to ask the question. Not after trying so hard to be ready to move on to the next step. This brought him closer to home, both figuratively and literally. Germany thought he was ready, he would not be making Korea do this if he did not believe one hundred percent that Korea was capable of doing things independently from him. They had been working on this, slowly but surely. Now doing so where Germany could not drop in whenever he felt like, to truly have to leave it to Korea's judgement...

Germany finally thought he was ready to progress.

And now Korea finally thought that he was not. He was not ready to go back when he was not actually going to be arriving home.

None of this stopped him from standing here at the airport. This time he was getting to fly peacefully – no handcuffs or police officers to watch him. He just had to promise that if he got bored and started to try and talk to people he was not to mention the last war or anything about warfare. He was also not to mention politics of any sort, though Korea was a little less certain why that was.

"Can Berlitz come with me?" he asked quickly, the thought of the dog accompanying him lifting his spirits. He buried his bare, oh so bare, hands into his pockets as if it would make a difference.

"Vhat?" Germany sounded unsure if he had heard Korea correctly. "No."

Gloom set upon him once more. Any minute now he would enter the plane. Any minute now. It really had been a long time since he had seen Vietnam. After the apology for his part in the Vietnamese War, after their _comprehensive partnership_, he had not seen as much of her as he had originally intended to. Taiwan had once commented on that.

Korea was not certain what had happened. Time got away from him, he supposed. It all became e-mails and their government's issues while they did other things.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do this... with me so far away?" Korea added the last part in quickly, looking over at Germany.

"You von't be so far avay," Germany said, voice light.

He re-established the facts in his head that _yes_, Vietnam was quite a distance from Germany. From an earth-standpoint. Before he could try and think of a better way to phrase that to Germany, he found a small box being handed over to him. Taking it, he waited for Germany's next words.

"Don't vait on de plane taking off, open it," Germany demanded.

"Right! Sorry, _imnida_," Korea said hurriedly, opening it. Inside was a cell phone, pristine and new. Korea ran his thumb over the characters on the back of the cover.

"Japan's newest model," Germany cleared his throat. "He sent it over as soon as he could."

_Japan_. Japan had sent this for him? Or did he send it for Germany and Germany was still giving it to him? Korea's mind swam with the possibilities, because in the end either of them meant that he had been given this. Despite everything, he had been given _this_. His own point of contact to the outside world. The world he was about to be sent into. Once again, he would have the freedom he had lost because of taking care of his brother.

Yong Soo did not remember freedom feeling exactly like this.

"I'm not done vith you yet," Germany went on to say, clearing his throat once more as he stared over towards the gate. Korea continued to scan through the phone's options, realizing someone had already put information into it. "I expect regular reports. Ant if you are not sure vhat to do vith someding, anyding, you are to call me. I vould rather you ask a question dan fumbling around, making dings vorse on your own."

There was Germany's phone number.

"_Flugnummer KV 038 ist Internat_."

"Good luck, Korea."

Putting the phone into his pocket, Korea turned toward the Nation who had become his mentor. "Thanks. For everything. I really, really..."

Germany looked at him oddly, then put out his hand. Korea stared down at it for a moment before taking it and participating in the firm handshake. "Remember, call. Don't guess if it is about someding important."

"Yes, sir!"

Germany paused, the both of them standing there, still clasping his hand. "It's Germany, Korea."

And Korea smiled. "Yes, Germany."

With that, he picked up his carry-on and entered the aeroplane. Sitting down in his respective seat, he waited. He was off, returning to Asia. So much closer to home. Going to accomplish more, but this time without someone watching his back. If he did this right... if he made Germany proud of him...

Panicking, Korea pulled out his phone.

"H–"

"What should I say to her?" Korea asked.

He was not certain what Germany's silence on the other side of the phone meant.

* * *

She was in agony.

It was not an impossible pain. It was quite manageable. But there was nothing to do to relieve herself, nothing to dull the senses to it, nothing for a long time. She would lie there, unable to sleep, cursing the boss who told her to go home and rest when she should have been continuing to work. This pain was not impossible; she could work. She should work. There was no sleep to be had here.

But for the off-chance that sleep was a possible state, Vietnam lay in bed, feeling the attempts at rebuilding like prickles over all of her skin.

She should be out there, doing. Not waiting, _doing_.

The doorbell rang. It was two o'clock in the morning and there was someone at the door. She continued to lay there, considering that. Someone at the door? Were they insane?

Depending on who it was, they certainly needed a lesson in understanding time. One she did not mind giving. Anything to keep her mind off of the pain. If anything, she should be glad for the distraction, even if the distraction was by someone who was not supposed to be here right now. Getting up, Vietnam dressed herself to a certain extent before going to answer the door.

"Hello, _daze_~!" Korea said cheerfully.

Vietnam slammed the door shut, locked the door, then returned to bed to try and get some sleep.

There was no reason for her to listen to him. Despite the fact she had not been expecting _Korea_ of all people or Nations, it did not mean she did not know why he was here. Why anyone would be here. There were a few people of whom she would except help from right now and none of them were in the condition to help her. Which left her with everyone else.

She would not be put into debt to someone else. Not to someone she did not trust, not by someone who had recently completely demolished another Nation. He had been over in Europe, had he not? What the hell was Korea doing over here without his babysitter?

For some reason she wanted to blame China for this, though she knew better than to do so. Why would China have anything to do with Korea? Yeah right. Not that she would stop being angry at China for any reason, but she knew better than to place blame from whence it obviously could never be.

Vietnam lay back in bed and waited for sleep.

Four hours later she got up and got ready for work, only to find that Korea was already there.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, sloshing through the water, some of it splattering up and into her galoshes. Not that it mattered, she still felt utterly damp anyway, whether water was there or not.

"Hey, good morning!" Korea said, turning around to smile at her. The action made resentment bubble up in her stomache. "I was going to tell you earlier, but I came to help out! You seemed a bit tired, so I just decided to get an early start! I think I have anti-jet lag, 'cause I'm not tired yet."

"I don't need your help," she assured him forcefully, taking the sandbag from his arms without touching him. It was heavy and she nearly dropped it, her mind cursing the fact he had been holding it so easily. "Please, go somewhere else. I do not want you here."

"Of course you don't want people here, _yo_," Korea shrugged. "Because you don't want to have this problem in the first place! But as you have it, you do _need_ me here, so here I am!"

Vietnam's eyes narrowed. She tossed the sandbag at him, which he easily caught. Which was fine. Because it meant he could not block her fist heading toward his face. Which was supposed to make her feel better, but did not. It simply made her panic.

_That wouldn't have hurt _Cambodia_, how do you expect to defend yourself when you can't even throw a punch?_

"Don't pretend you know what I _need_," she snapped, turning away from him. She would throw herself into work. Rebuilding, resowing, re-everything. Then she would become strong again.

Once did she look over her shoulder to make sure Korea was gone. She did not see him. Because of that, Vietnam was able to make certain of her composure.

The pain continued to drum into her.

* * *

Germany had been trying to work when he decided taking a thirty minute break with Italy might make the other Nation back off for a few hours so he could actually accomplish something. It was so confusing, Germany had no idea how Italy could ever have so much free time. Maybe it was because he had his brother there as well?

No, that did not make any sense. When did Romano do anything?

And Germany once had his brother. That had never helped, not since _he_ became one unified Germany, not since the differences between the West and the East became less sharp. Answering calls about conditions and situations and everything. His head ached. It ached because he was trying to make sense of what had happened still.

With Korea gone, Germany found himself thinking more about his own brother and loathing the fact he did so. Trying to make sense of Gilbert's actions was never something Ludwig had been good at. Now he was even worse.

"Just for a walk outside," Feliciano had convinced him. Walking for walking's sake had never hurt anyone. At least, not by itself.

"Den put your coat on," Germany told him for the second time, fishing it off of the lamp Italy had thrown it over when he had entered the room. "You're going to be de death of me, I svear."

"The death of _boringness_, maybe," Italy countered.

Germany's cell phone rang. Ignoring Italy's protests, Germany picked up the phone. "Dis is Ger–"

"Germany!" Korea exclaimed. "She doesn't even want to talk to me! I explained why I was here and she punched me in the face! I tried to offer up some sort of schedule and she had me removed by security, _imnida_. I don't understand why she doesn't want me to help!"

For a few moments, all Germany did was blink. He wondered whether Korea would recognize his sulky self who refused to want to do as Germany asked even though it was to help him of a few months ago if Germany could somehow conjure up an image for him now. It was almost amusing how the tables had turned.

"Explaining to someone who knows vhat is going wrong ant is frustrated because she can't stop it is not de vay of going about it, Korea."

"Then what do I say to her?" Korea asked desperately.

'_What do I say to her_' was not really one of those questions Germany thought he would ever be comfortable with answers. It still was not.

Grinding his teeth, his eyes glanced toward Italy. _No, best not. He's not trying to _woo_ her._ And Feliciano's abilities in that area still bothered Ludwig immensely.

"Hold on for a second," Germany said into the receiver, before covering it and looking over at Italy. "I need to discuss someding important... I'll join you outside later."

"But it'll be raining later!" Italy protested.

"I'm sorry."

"_Germany_!"

"I'll make it up to you. Later," Germany insisted as Italy threw his arms around his torso (Germany had to move his arm before he accidentally dropped the phone). "Dis is important." _And I am not quite certain what to say._

Feliciano looked truly hurt, but Ludwig felt truly hurt. He moved his hand from the receiver. "Explain to me _everything_ that has happened," he told Korea.

* * *

It made him want to scream.

Not Vietnam's insistence to be difficult. That really did not bother him at all, except for the fact he knew it should and was trying to treat it with the same amount of gravity as someone who was bothered might. Which was why he kept calling Germany. Germany would know what to do. At least, Germany would know better than he would. None of this was what was bothering him though.

It was the fact she would hit him.

It did not hurt at all. She did not have the strength. She threw her punches as if she did have the strength, but currently it was lost. So none of that hurt. Korea had no idea why being hit bothered him so much. While he might not understand why she was doing it, it was not a problem for him.

Yet Yong Soo felt like screaming. Not retaliating, just screaming.

But he did not. And he did not even try to block her. Every time he felt like screaming, he wondered just how much she felt like screaming too.

He just kept wondering why every place he decided to help ended up being where she would end up on the same day. Otherwise he could simply help without her knowing. As it was, he seemed unable to keep under her radar.

"What's wrong with me helping?" he asked incredulously.

"The same thing that's wrong with you _being_ here," she retorted, returning to building.

Still, it was ridiculous. After all of that rebuilding he had just done in Germany, he knew what he was doing. It was all in his head on a massive scale. Korea knew that he could do well here, if he was given the option.

One week went by. Korea started to realize he was going to have to carve out this option for himself. So he called Germany – for support.

"I feel bad about this... but I think it's the only shot I have left."

"Vhat is it?"

"Would it be bad if I just called her boss and tell _him_ why I'm here, _imnida_? I don't know if he has a different agenda than her, but it could be worth a shot."

"Dat is an excellent plan. From vhat I hear, he vill likely jump at de opportunity. Don't vaste time."

"Yes!"

Why had he not thought of that earlier? The next day, he found himself inside Vietnam's house. It was so sudden, it seemed unreal. He gazed about the place in wonder, not completely oblivious of Vietnam's capped anger of which, though she did not try to hide, was now put on hold by order of her boss.

"What's for lunch?" he asked her cheerfully. Vietnam did not meet his gaze. Was that insensitive? He knew that it was not going to be a _huge_ meal, he was not expecting that. He supposed he had just hoped she might loosen up if they ate together.

Stupid him, of course it was going to take a lot longer then just a meal.

"You can get it at the warehouse," Vietnam responded.

Right back to work. Of course. That made sense.

They spend the day salvaging not-wrecked food from wrecked warehouses. The work reminded him of what Germany had him doing. So many people around the world were having to rebuild from something. Korea thought of the land which had become his own, the people who were arrested who were now his citizens... everything he had gotten from North Korea. He should have been at home, making that place his. More than he already had. He should have been making the transition easier. Instead, he was always in another country.

Yet they worked on. The first day in which he felt like he could get things accomplished. While Vietnam never wanted to look at him, she utilized him aptly. He did know about water damages and reconstruction, after all.

Returning to the house, Vietnam waved him toward the shower without saying a word. If he was tired, she had to be exhausted. And remembering Germany's words, he decided not to comment on it. Not yet. He was not quite certain what else to say, now that he had made his way into practically forcing her to let him help. He had a feeling that he might not have cared too much at one point, but now... it was different.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he nearly walked right into her. Hair down, no longer wearing the work clothes he had been certain she had been sleeping in ever since his plane had touched down...

They stared at each other.

"Real... breasts."

Rule number two stated no touching. So he did not. Vietnam punched him in the face anyway. Not that he believed he deserved it. He was doing good!

Rubbing at his cheek, he averted his eyes. "So... what's for dinner, _yo_?"

"Food," she responded and went to the kitchen.

"Great! Love food," he responded cheerfully, following after. "Can I help? Do you need me to do anything?"

"Stay out of my way... And set the table, if you will."

Maybe she was just too tired to be difficult with his offers of assistance. Korea no longer felt like he made an underhanded move by asking. This was progress. "So, where will I be sleeping?" he asked as she brought a few things out to the table.

Setting the food down, arms folding across her chest, she jerked a finger over at the sofa. Korea stared at it for a few moments. It made him want to apologize to Germany for not appreciating the fact he had his own room at his house. Even if it had all been to make sure he did not run off. Okay.

Sitting down where she had served him, Korea got a total of one mouthful when he realized what the biggest problem was. Where Vietnam sat, her own bowl lay nearly empty in her hands, just as she had picked it up from the table. Was it because he was an idiot that he had not thought of that? No, that was not it. He had expected to be served after she had served herself, not the other way around. She was going without to feed him.

He chewed in thought, eating a little of everything. "That's great!" he exclaimed. "But I'm exhausted, so I'm going to bed now. Good night, Vietnam."

"...good night."

Quickly he left the table and went to the sofa. It was a nice enough sofa, comfortable. He lay there and listened to the movement from the table, as Vietnam practically scarfed down the food on his plate.

_First things first,_ Korea thought,_ I need to do something about the stock of food in her kitchen._

* * *

"一箭雙雕" =_ the Chinese equivalent of "one stone, two birds" which is "one arrow, double eagles"._

_As we all know, China has been historically shown to prefer Korea's brother to him, siding with North Korea against the South during many events. It has been said lately that China is _"North Korea's most important ally, biggest trading partner, and main source of food, arms, and fuel". "Pyongyang is economically dependent on China... since the early 1990s... has accounted for nearly 90 percent of the country's energy imports."

_Another interesting fact is that France and Estonia do not recognize North Korea – they both give South Korea sovereignty over the entire peninsula. Which is no longer a problem in this story, of course. Still, North Korea's foreign relationships is a rather frightening read._

_For anyone curious: yes Germany, Italy, and Korea are playing Settlers of Catan in this chapter._


	8. InHuman Communication

**InHuman Communication**

He rubbed at his hands that still felt so exposed, so cold, despite his hard work.

It was hard to get anyone to help him with anything.

Korea considered this. Not that the other Nations were usually helpful when it came to countries that were supposed to be paying repercussions after war, but this was not about him. This was about Vietnam. Perhaps first thing first was figuring out how to deal with Vietnam, before figuring out how to get someone else to help out. Someone who could be _here_. Someone in the area.

Someone Vietnam would not punch in the face for showing up. There were not many people who fell in that category. And Korea did not know any of them.

_How do you deal with... women?_

It was an odd question that Im Yong Soo did not even know where to start with.

So he called Germany.

* * *

No longer did Italy blame Korea for anything. What Italy felt like should be blamed was Germany's cell phone. "Germany! It's lunchtime! You _promised_ you would be done now!"

He hugged Germany, who had barely reacted in time to hug him back. "Italy! I said lunch vould be at twelve!"

"It's close enough!" Feliciano said, burying his head into Ludwig's chest.

"It is ten thirty."

"But _Germany_~" Feliciano protested as Germany pulled him off of him, setting the Italian on his feet next to his chair. Quickly, North Italy slumped back over Ludwig's lap, picking his pocket. "I... _guess_ I should give Romano back his cell phone. I used it to find mine!" He smiled. No, he really had not. He had just pretended to. He knew precisely where he had left his phone, but that was not the point. Reaching over, he grabbed his cell phone and shoved it into his breast pocket. "You have to come with me!"

"I have vork to do," Germany repeated his usual excuse.

"You can do it after lunch!" Feliciano gripped more tightly to Ludwig's arm. "You broke your promise for yesterday! And the day before! You _owe_ me, Germany! Please~"

Ludwig paused. Then Germany spoke.

"After I finish dese files, Italy. _Only_ after I finish."

Letting go of Germany's arm, Italy slid down to the floor, leaning back against Germany's leg. He had expected this. But it was okay. While Germany may not have realized this, Italy was there for him. And something he knew was that the cause of the German's latest headaches was this phone. Always ringing from so many different people... they could deal with it themselves! Germany did not always have to be solving their problems! Germany...

Italy could only distract himself by staring at the month of November on the calendar for so long before he had to start moving again. Standing up, he obviously grabbed a disc from Germany's desk.

"_Italy_..." Germany warned.

"You said when you were done with _those_ files we'd have lunch!" Feliciano exclaimed. "Which doesn't mean _these_ files. So I'll give them back to you when you come out for lunch."

"Dat's not how it should vork!" Germany exclaimed. Italy ran to the door.

"I'll be waiting~" he sang, closing the door after he entered the hallway. Whatever was on the disc, Italy slid it into his pocket, its place in his hand now occupied by Germany's cell phone.

Then it rang. "Ah!" Italy exclaimed, nearly dropping it. Oh no! He was not far enough away! He had not gotten rid of it! What should he do?

So he answered the phone. "_Ciao_!"

"...Italy?"

"Korea!" Italy just barely remembered to lower his voice, being as he was still in the hallway. "How are you doing?"

"Honestly? I've been better, _yo_. Vietnam's driving me crazy. I think she might be more stubborn than China! I always thought that would be impossible!"

"I always thought she was really nice," Italy mulled over his words. "When she wasn't punching me."

"So it's not just me. That's nice to know."

"She's the type of woman who wants distance! She doesn't want to hear you say the nice things you want to do for her, she wants to see it~! And hard work. She really likes hard work. Ve..." Which was one reason why Italy had only handled so much with her. Their relations had been pretty good for a while, but mostly as long as Italy was not around for too long. Short periods of time.

"I can tell," Korea responded, sounding a bit tired. Then something seemed to occur to him. "You mean I shouldn't talk to her? That doesn't make sense!"

"I didn't say that!" Italy frowned, wondering how Korea got that idea. "Just that flattery won't get you far."

"Oh. That makes sense. No flattery."

"The thing you have to get about women, is that each of them are really sensitive to one subject or another in a certain way," Italy continued. "And depending on the reaction you want to get is which subject you decide to press! With Vietnam... like, to get her to relax I know she likes watching water puppets!"

"...right now, I don't think she wants to do much more with water than she has to, _yo_."

"Then figure out what she might want to talk about, when she feels like talking! Obviously there's a lot going on right now, but considering the fact you're _there_ she will eventually appreciate the fact you're taking the time to know. Oh, and don't say a word about her body."

"Don't say..." Korea trailed off for a few moments. "Why?"

"She hates it. Dunno why."

"She hates her body?"

"No, silly," Feliciano corrected. "She hates _talking_ about it. I think she thinks she looks just fine. Which she does."

"That makes sense!" Korea exclaimed as if he were amazed by the realization. Really, that Nation could be so strange at times. "Wow. Thanks Italy! I think I'll be able to get more done when I can get her to stop being so..."

"Vietnamese?" Italy asked, confused.

"I was going to say mean."

"Good. That's nicer."

"Thanks for that, Italy!"

"Later~" Italy responded, hanging up the phone before he realized that it was not his phone. "Wait! Didn't you want to talk to–" He cut himself off, remembering _he_ had been the one to first hang up the phone. Whoops. "Guess he didn't need to talk to Germany all that much."

"Next time, you let _me_ decide dat, Italy."

Feliciano squeaked, turning around to see Germany who was standing in the hallway, arms folded across his chest. "How long have you been there?" Italy asked. "I mean, hey Germany! I was just– I thought that you–"

No good excuse was coming into his mind. Italy would have rambled on anyway but for the fact Ludwig did not look angry. He simply shook his head. "Let's go to lunch."

"Yay!"

Feliciano would have brightened more, but for the fact he knew Germany still had a headache. And it worried him.

* * *

They were not Human.

Because of not being Human, there was no way any of them could possibly be selfless. Every single thing a Nation did was because of a selfish reason. There was nothing wrong with that, it was simply the beings that they were. Then again, there was a difference between getting something out of an action and wanting something from the person they had decided to assist. And Vietnam had yet to notice an inclination of the former. Everyone always wanted something from her. Korea would be no different.

She simply hated the fact she was desperate enough to want to give things up – if just to be lifted out of her current condition. Waking up to find _him_ already up, _him_ already working... it was enough to make her want to pull her hair out.

What did he want?

There was no time to question this. She was already in deep waters. as it were. Every waking moment was needed to be spent on clean up. The food, the houses, the people... she needed to keep working until she had reached some sort of equilibrium. After all, it was not as if the world was going to stop and wait for her to catch up. They had already seen the effects of that on other countries – some which survived it and some which did not. Even from this part of the world, Vietnam had not been left in the dark.

Though she certainly felt like she had been, at times.

Right now, however, she just wanted to know what he wanted. It tempered everything he did and it made it difficult to feel grateful even when her temper was no longer flaring. She could not respect someone she could not trust and it had been a while since Vietnam had truly trusted anyone.

The lack of respect to others in her mind was another constant source of torment for her.

Her phone rang, a rather muffled noise from the water that had seeped into the speakers of it. Nevertheless she pulled it out and shook it off somewhat before she looked at who was calling. It was Laos. Her little brother just kept calling. If only to dissuade him from continuing to do so, Vietnam answered her phone.

"_I am perfectly fine_," she said in her own language before he could speak. "_I thought you were busy_."

"_...a little..._"

"_You are holding your phone upside down_," Vietnam reminded him wearily.

There was a pause on the other side before he spoke again. "_Thank you, sorry about that._"

She stared out at the work she was doing. "_Why are you calling, Laos?_"

"_To ask how you are doing. Has my package arrived yet?_"

"_Package?_" she asked, confused by the word. "_What do you mean?_"

"_I put together some things for you_," Laos replied clearly. "_It should be arriving within the next couple of days._"

He was sending more help. As much as Vietnam wished to display herself as independent, once more she found her mind swimming in thanks for anyone who would do anything for her at this point in time. It would not be much, this package from Laos, but it would be something. And while the knowledge of this future package gave her relief, her desperation for it made Vietnam sick to her stomache.

"_You are suffering from my ruined crops as well_," she commented, as though he needed to be reminded of that as well.

"_Not nearly as much as you._"

How long ago was it that she was the one watching him? So long, by this point. Such a strange history they created – one where Nations' roles would change on a whim and before one knew it they were needed, or no longer needed. Who knew? "_I will get to my feet as soon as possible,_" she told him, in the closest tone she could come to thanks at the moment.

"_I will be watching,_" he replied, sounding rather pleased with her sentence. Then his own tone changed somewhat, from pleasant to worried. "_Now, what is this I hear about Korea? Is he really __there?_"

Vietnam glared at the figure in the distance which was so obviously Korea. "_Yes. Yes he is._"

"_Why?_"

Her own questioned asked out loud by another was jarring. "_I am not sure._"

"_Shouldn't someone be keeping an eye on him?_"

"_I am,_" she responded, glaring at the northern Nation more at Laos' reply.

"_Shouldn't someone who can keep him in check be watching him?_"

She fought back her first reaction, which was to say if it worried him so much he could come and take care of the Korean himself. "_My boss said everything would be under control._" In context, he meant that with more help they would be getting this entire situation under control and Korea had insisted on helping. While Vietnam turned him down at first, she knew that now he was in it did not matter what her boss said. Even if her boss changed his mind, Vietnam would not have the ability to tell him to leave. Only think it.

"_Be careful. You know what he's done._"

Vietnam shut her eyes tightly. "_I know_."

Then she hung up.

What people could not realize was that she did not really care what Korea had done. She could not afford to. Certainly what he had done was terrible. So many deaths... an entire country gone. Who had not caused death? Who had not fought others with the intention of ending them?

No. It was not what Korea had done that frightened her. It was what he could possibly do now.

"Here!"

Vietnam looked up, squinting at the sun to make out what it was Korea was holding out to her. A water bottle. While she was thirsty, the water seemed to mock her by existing. Even though this was clean water, water free from all of the impurities caused from the flooding sewers and roads, it almost hurt to look at it.

That did not stop her from standing up and taking it.

"I think we're near done for the day, _yo_," he said as he glanced at what they had accomplished. "It's about time to fix up some dinner, don't you think?"

"Sure," she responded dully, sipping at the water and trying to cherish the clean of it. She wanted to pour it over herself, clean her hair from the sullied water that kept getting into it, into her clothes. She was a sullied Nation.

"I'll go make sure they have everything in hand then," Korea replied cheerfully as he turned to go back into the water, rubbing at his hands.

"Why?"

He stopped at her question, turning to look back at her. "What?"

"Why are you helping me?" she finally demanded, setting the water bottle behind her. "What do you plan on getting out of this. And don't pretend you aren't thinking of it. I'm not so easily fooled."

Korea blinked a couple of times. Vietnam curled her hands into fists.

"Well?"

"I want Germany to be proud of me." Korea seemed to be a little taller with that statement, the expression on his face filled with wonder at the concept, as if it were new to him as well. Then he fixed his gaze on Vietnam. "I want to be better than I was before. I want you to be better than you were before."

She got ready to want to punch him.

"I want to go home."

He turned and started to walk away again. Vietnam threw the water bottle at his head.

"You had better think more about the work than of that!" she called after him.

What she would not say, what she could not say, was that his answer made her relax. If it was the truth, of course, something she was not going to believe just because he had said it. Yet... if it was the truth, then it was selfish. So purely selfish.

She was the means to an end, not simply the means.

If what Korea said was true, then Vietnam could accept needing his help.

* * *

Ludwig descended into his basement one day with no anger left within him. He should have been. It was still his fault for what had happened and he deserved to be down here. But that was just the thing. Ludwig had trapped his brother down here for so long and who knew how much longer he would have to keep the dying man here, punished for past misdeeds.

His anger was gone now. It was as he told America: Gilbert had not felt as if he had a choice. None of them wanted to dwindle into nothing. From once being the great Prussia to becoming the lesser known brother of Germany, to becoming less of that as time went on. The people, culture, soul that was Prussia...

It was fading away.

"_Gilbert?_"

He was lying on the bed. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Ludwig. It took him a few moments more to fully comprehend the fact Ludwig was there and when he did he sat up with enthusiasm.

Every time Ludwig came down here was either to ignore him or yell at him. Yet here he was, still so frantic to see him. Ludwig felt even worse, as if there was a slow drumming at the back of his head, an aggravating headache which was half caused by guilt and half caused by the knowledge that there was nothing more to do.

Nothing more to do but at least treat his brother like a person for however long he would last.

"_If I could tell you anything, if I could help you catch them, I would. I'd do it in a heartbeat. You know that, right? Please, brother. You know that I would. I'd do anything._"

"_I know,_" Ludwig said (_finally, this time, he would_) before Gilbert could say any more. "_I know you would. But you can't. And I have to keep you here. For everyone's safety._"

Especially his, now that Germany thought about it. How many Nations would let Gilbert walk by unharmed now?

Though they would have to see him first. And Ludwig was certain the only reason he could see Gilbert so clearly (so drawn, so pale, so ill) was because he could not imagine not doing so. He was a Nation, but under that he was Ludwig Beilschmidt.

They called each other brother, not from want of claim. Not any more.

Moving a chair over, Ludwig sat down close to the barrier between the both of them. "_I'm sorry._"

Gilbert nodded, a small smile surfacing on his face. "_Yeah. Me too. We really suck at learning from history._"

"_That's nothing new_," Ludwig replied.

"_Well, there is a lot of it,_" the other pointed out.

Hesitating, Ludwig nodded. It still did not seem good enough, but he could not make himself comment on it. Gilbert looked so thrilled right now, it was hard to talk around the lump in his throat.

"_What would you like for dinner?_" Ludwig finally asked. Gilbert chuckled.

"_You have to ask?_"

No, he really did not. Ludwig stared down at the floor between his feet.

"_You... haven't forgotten, have you?_"

"_No_," he replied immediately. "_I haven't forgotten._"

He could never forget. And after everything else, he did not want Gilbert to think that he would ever forget anything about him.

"_Apparently England turned Belarus into a little kid._"

"_No way. How'd he do that?_"

Gilbert had betrayed him. Gilbert had tried to turn back into Prussia and he had tried to tear him apart to do so. Germany might not have been able to accept that, but if he tried to focus on the small parts of himself that was not connected to everything so much... perhaps Ludwig could accept that it happened.

Accept it, so they could move on.

* * *

The plane was coming in at five fifteen in the morning and Korea made certain he was up and out of the house by that point in order to greet it.

All of this hard work was paying off. They were making progress and Korea was cheered by every single completed task, no matter how small it was. Germany would be proud of him, right? Korea would call him soon, again. This time he would talk to him instead of Italy (not that he minded, Italy gave him advice which had certainly meant less fists to his face) and tell him everything that had happened. Germany would be proud. Korea had learnt his lessons and could use them.

Korea could not remember the last time he had wanted to impress someone so much. Not even... not even China.

Because it was not by China's permission that he could go home. No, that would start with Germany. Only when Germany said Korea was ready would anyone else even start to listen.

"Here is the supply list," someone said as they gave it to him. Gave it to _him_, because he was the one organizing.

He smoothed the paper down with his hand, tracing the crinkled edges which just recently had been smoothed out. This was good. The food would not last long, but the little it would accomplish would mean a lot to the people who would receive it. Korea remembers feeling this, not too long ago. Starved, then gorged, then starved... war was a strange business.

But _this_ was caused by a natural disaster. At least floods remained consistent. They might not be any more predictable than certain wars, but the general path was always followed.

It was time to decide where this food would be best distributed.

"When is the one from Laos arriving?" he asked one of his own people. The man was not very pleased with him, Korea had found out he had left before the war began and had been in Japan. Korea did not care. He was still one of _his_ people. And he wanted to help.

"At eight, sir."

Korea nodded just as the sound of the plane signalled its landing. After agreeing to what had been planned, Korea headed down to help unload the plane himself. It was noisy out on the landing strip, half from the aeroplane and half from other activities, but he was still able to hear someone shouting after him.

He was not even certain why he knew _he_ was the one being called, but he knew nevertheless.

"You! Wait!"

Turning around caused the tips of his hair to blow into his eyes. A shake of his head fixed that problem just in time for him to see Vietnam crossing the way to him. Her _nón lá_ had blown off her head and was only kept to her back because of the loose chin strap. Her ponytail whipped behind her.

For once, she did not look angry.

Korea smiled, waved, and then gestured to the plane behind him. "Surprise, _daze_!"

He would have told her days ago, but for Italy's suggestion. She did not want to hear about it, she wanted to see things happen. So he would give her something to see.

Vietnam's eyes disengaged from him so as to look beyond him. The noise died down as the aircraft came to a complete stop. From there, she stared back at him again, a hand having come up to clutch at her hat though had not put it back on.

"You're all right, Korea. All right."

She did not sound happy, but she had said it. Korea could not stop grinning. They went to work knowing they could get more done together than apart.

This was one step closer to his goal. To both of their goals, as it were. Korea knew he should be feeling enthusiastic and he was. Yet there was something, just one little small thing, a niggling thought at the corner of his mind which kept him from fully appreciating the moment. And Korea did not know what it was. Not until he had passed a crate off on to a truck and stared down at his hands. His sleeves ended at his wrists, because Germany had thought they were in the way.

Flexing his hands, Korea felt cold. Very cold.

"I feel... naked."

Then something hit him in the face. Korea flinched, opening his eyes look see Vietnam.

"Put them on," she said. Korea looked down to see the gloves she had thrown at him. "As long as you're here... don't think about that."

Gloves were not the same as his old sleeves, but they were a start. Korea put them on.

Then he went back to work.

* * *

_This chapter has caught up with the events by Chapter Two in 'Destroying Alfred' and time-wise ends during Chapter Three._


	9. The Process Of Addition

**The Process Of Addition**

It seemed that there was always meeting after meeting. Italy was rather tired of all of the meetings as of late and wished he could stay home. Of course, neither his brother nor Germany would allow for that. With Germany it was obvious why. With Romano it was the same. After all, Romano did not plan on going and if he did not go and Veneziano did not go then there would be no Italy at the meeting at all.

"Don't you want to go out and see everyone?" North Italy prodded him, using the only reason he really could think of to want to go.

"No," the South replied, bit into a tomato, and proceeded to stare at the television.

Veneziano frowned, decided to hell with it, and readied himself to go to the meeting with Germany. Italy was not quite sure what to bring, so he decided not to and just went over to Germany's house. Arriving there, Italy was witness to the strangest thing.

"Germany... aren't you ready for the meeting?"

"Meeting?" Germany asked, looking strangely at Italy. Then his eyes widened. "_S__cheiße_! Dat's today?" Answering his own question, he immediately went to get ready, leaving Italy behind to watch him sadly.

"Maybe you shouldn't go, Germany," he tried.

"Don't be stupid."

"You should sleep in!"

"Find my briefcase, Italy."

"_Ve_..." Italy's shoulders slumped. Germany was not feeling well, he was absolutely certain. How unwell would he have to be before he would try to relax? Knowing Germany, it took complete amnesia for him to agree to it, or a very very bad sickness to force him to it. Italy would rather neither of those happen (_again_) and that Germany just agree to be less stubborn. But then he would have to be the same amount of stubborn to agree in the first place, before he became less, and if that was the case–

"_Italy!_ Ve are going to be late!"

Italy went to find Germany's briefcase. In the end they were only five minutes late, but that seemed to be taking its toll on the Germany anyway. He was absolutely appalled with their timing and did not listen when Italy pointed out all of the other countries that were not on time either. But then Italy noticed something Germany would pay attention to.

"Germany! Korea's here!"

It was the first World Meeting Korea had come to since he had left Germany's house. It seemed that he had been watching them too, because when Italy looked at him he waved.

Italy had waved back and started to pull at Germany's arm. "Doesn't he look good? And look at Vietnam, she's here too! I'm so proud of him, aren't you proud of him?"

"Italy, be quiet," Germany reminded him.

That made him frown, but he decided to try and be quiet until a break at which point he was going to go over and see how Korea was doing. It seemed to take _forever_ for the other Nations to get through whatever it was they were talking about (Italy at one point tried to bring up something, but Germany told him to be quiet again), but _finally_ it was lunch (which was the topic Italy had wanted to bring up). Before Italy could get up, Korea had already made it over to the both of them, his excitement barely contained.

"Hello Germany! Italy!"

"Hey!" Italy replied happily. "You look great, Korea!"

"Thanks," Korea grinned at him, though quickly seemed to check himself before he looked over at Germany. "Vietnam and I can finally have three full meals a day together, _imnida_. Most of the work we really need to get done has to wait for the warmer weather in April and May, but there is plenty to do in the meanwhile. I made a schedule, do you want to see it? I had Vietnam check it already, but..."

Germany looked up at him, having yet to get out of his chair. "I believe you." Korea immediately looked shocked. Italy glanced back and forth between him and Germany. "...but if you vant me to look at it–"

Immediately Korea had brought out the file, holding it in his gloved hands right in front of Germany. Carefully Germany took it from his grip and began to look through it.

"How has Vietnam been?" Italy asked.

"She hasn't punched me in three whole weeks!" Korea exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up.

"That's great!"

"Dis looks all right to me," Germany said, finishing his quick scan of the schedule.

"Nothing to change, sir?"

"Nothing vhich is apparent to me," Germany nodded, handing it back. "You've done vell on your own."

Here it came. Italy steeled himself for it, poking Germany in the arm to make certain he was not going to just stay quiet. Germany cleared his throat.

"I'm... very proud of you, Korea. I can't see vhy, after you are done helping Vietnam, dat you..."

Germany trailed off as it did not seem like Korea was paying as much attention anymore. At least, he was not following Germany's usual rules about eye contact. It was obvious to see why though. At least, it was for Italy. Germany's comment had set something off in Korea and suddenly the Nation looked as if he could not keep his face dry. He had turned away slightly so that Germany could not see him.

"...it's nothing, _imnida_. Thanks."

Italy grabbed Korea by the arm and tugged him closer. "It's okay! We don't mind!"

It grabbed everyone's attention when Korea burst into tears. But what Italy noticed the most (other than Korea accepting his shoulder to cry on) was Germany's face. At first he was surprised.

Then he smiled.

* * *

He had forgotten to talk to China. Japan. The Nations who had the say as to when he could return home. Yet Yong Soo had not wanted their approval. He had wanted Germany's approval. And he had gotten it. Something he had never gotten from the others.

Vietnam did not say a word about how he had acted at the meeting and he was glad for it. Though it was not as much because she was being kind to him. It was more like she did not have enough energy to pay attention to it. Now that she was eating more he noticed she just seemed more fatigued. He was not certain what to do about that, but figured at this point he was better off trying to come up with solutions on his own rather than bother Germany (or even Italy) with it. Just telling her to go get more sleep would result in something bad. He would have to be a bit more sneaky about it.

They returned from the meeting and went back to building houses. It was like what he was doing at Germany's, except Germany's buildings had been wrecked because of people and Vietnam's had been washed away. Once the basics had been established once more, it was not all that different in concept. Farmers needed houses and storage sheds and they were going to get them before the little bit of crop lands which had been spared from deep water gave up their rice.

The picking of the paddies, the threshing, the drying... Korea knew what it was like, he had done this so often himself he could do it in his sleep. And while rice might not have been quite as much of Vietnam's economy and exports as it used to be, it was still major.

Still, the sooner she could get back to it the better. But the sooner she got more sleep the better too. Korea was confused over which should be the greater priority. So he tried to balance both, partly because he could not choose and partly because he did not want Vietnam to think he was slacking off.

"What are you doing?"

Korea grinned and hid his hands behind his back. "Oh... just something that I thought... well maybe you'd like to look out the window right now~!"

Vietnam rose an eyebrow, not buying it. A bit sulkily, Korea pulled out the paper from behind his back. She took it without asking and glanced over the print which was in her own language. "Water puppets?"

"I know we're busy," he said, picking up the plates and taking them over the kitchen to be washed (still talking as he did so), "but I thought we could take a break this next weekend. Just for a little bit, _yo_. I haven't seen one of these before and I really want to!"

She narrowed her eyes at the paper, then turned the glare on to him. Korea looked back at her expectantly.

"It gives us an excuse to check in on the work in Hải Phòng, _yo_," he reminded her.

Unfortunately, that did not stop the glare.

"And after that, right back to work~" he exclaimed.

Finally, she folded up the paper. "Right back to work," she repeated, tone low. "Only if we are on schedule."

"Yes!" Korea cheered and while Vietnam might have hit him with the paper, it was just a paper and therefore did not hurt.

They needed to work, she needed to sleep, but the both of them needed to relax. Perhaps this would help with all those priorities.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock by the time they arrived in Hải Phòng. Despite everything Vietnam had wanted to do today, all of the time for work she had despaired losing, being here seemed to renew her. Lunch and the puppetry. Now that she was taking a break she realized she wished it could be longer.

Hopefully Korea would not do anything to make her regret this. She was already uncertain. He looked so pleased to be here (even if still in the automobile), staring about at everything, occasionally asking her questions about one thing or another he saw... she was embarrassed to be pleased that he was so enthralled. She told herself that was because it would mean more tourism and more money to circulate in her economy.

Where they were eating was near the city's International Exhibition Centre. Vietnam could not help but want to see it – one building which could stand up to so many things. While being so close to the coast had done a number on so many of the buildings, buildings which were being rebuilt now, this one had been designed to withstand. She had been so proud of it.

There were so many things she wished she had left time to look at.

"Even after everything," Korea said as they exited the vehicle, "everything is still so beautiful."

Vietnam blinked.

Korea seemed to realize what he had said and held his hands up to protect his face. As she did not feel up to reaching to hit him there, she simply shook her head and headed into the restaurant.

They settled in more quickly than she had imagined. Then again, Korea usually had interesting manners when it came to eating, but nothing she could find offensive in any way. He would leave every single dish on the table and he used a spoon alongside the chopsticks. North Korea had eaten in that exact same way.

Of course. Still, the sudden thought of the now dead Nation was jarring. Vietnam was suddenly very glad she had not been interested in talking, despite Korea's attempts.

"How did you come up with the idea of puppets in the water?" he asked her. Vietnam could not hide her small smile, slightly embarrassed by the question. Still, it was something she could answer.

"When I was young, I had become slightly bored during harvest times. My siblings did not share my feelings about the repetition."

"Bored?" Korea repeated, looking far too amused. Vietnam fought a frown.

"I was young. One day I brought out a wooden doll, hid in the field and spoke at some of the villagers. First they thought I was a spirit."

"Wouldn't be the first time we've been called that," Korea agreed, messing with his gloves. Vietnam had to agree.

"Well, soon enough they just thought I was a little girl, so they did not think much about it. Not until the season changed and the paddies flooded. I was still having fun, so I still went to play with my doll. I thought since there was no one else there, I could present a show for the spirits myself."

"Then it caught on?"

"I guess so," Vietnam replied thoughtfully. "It was something different to do. Thinking about how to entertain after the harvesting season made it less boring."

"But now you enjoy harvesting, right?"

"Of course."

To prove her point, she picked up her rice bowl and continued to eat. She enjoyed the harvest, even if nowadays she did not personally do as much of it as she used to. Just as she enjoyed water puppetry, something she tended to watch more than do. Again.

They arrived at the theatre just as the performance begun. A quick glance at Korea as they were sitting down kept his commentary to himself. For a little bit. Then he seemed to forget about it and started talking again.

"Oh! Did you see that? That was cool!"

She supposed she should be grateful that he was at least talking quietly, but she really was not grateful at all. "Why wouldn't I see it?" she hissed.

"There's so much to look at! I don't want you to miss something, _da ze_!"

And just like that, Vietnam could not continue to be angry at him. At least, not for this. "Now we're missing the dialogue."

"I'm not. Do you need me to tell you what they just said?"

Vietnam sighed and did not reply. She especially could not say anything after one of his comments about how the Trung sisters should have sunk into the water right then. She should have reminded him this had historical backing. The story was told this way.

But the idea of the sisters sneaking behind China's back and giving him a whack in the back of the head was rather funny.

"We could make our own!" Korea said afterward, enthralled with the idea.

"You want to retell my folklore?" Vietnam asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I invented fanfiction," he said seriously. "Japan made it freaky, but I make it funny again."

She rolled her eyes as they reentered the car. Her body suddenly seemed to remember its soreness as she reached for the steering wheel. For the most part, she had been able to put it aside. "This was nice, Korea. Even with all the work we have to make up... we should do this again."

"Really?" Korea asked, almost looking as if he did not believe her. Vietnam narrowed her eyes. Like she would say that and not mean it.

"During our next break, however, I think I would rather stay home and watch a film or two."

Within no time at all Korea was grinning again, tapping his gloved fingers against the window on the passenger's side. "_오발탄_ ," he said cheerfully. "We'll watch that! It's one of the best I've ever made! It's about–"

She was not at all offended that Korea assumed watching one of his own films. She had seen _Obaltan_ before. It was not something she would ever tell Korea, especially not now, but it was one of her favourites.

* * *

He had almost been able to forget how much he missed home.

It was a bit confusing and Yong Soo was not certain how he felt about it. There was something about being here that he really liked. He knew exactly what it was too. While Korea was here, he was useful. Important. Vietnam did not mind his presence anymore. He no longer slept on the couch, but in another room Vietnam had made into a guest room.

No one here was blaming him. This was something Korea coveted beyond anything. Sure enough Vietnam would get irritated with him, annoyed, bothered... but he was sure that she was that way with everyone. He was not the odd one out.

Yet he still missed home. It was this pain he could not do anything about other than bury in other activities, such as their work.

The evening was warm (of course it was, it was April) and this particular break was another one they spent inside because of the rain. Korea did not mind at all – it had been too long since someone had really wanted to watch his dramas with him. Vietnam would not say as much, but she really liked them, he could tell. It was just obvious.

And by this point, Korea had gotten used to trying not to pay Vietnam any compliments unless he was far enough away from her that she would not try to punch him. Even if he really wanted to tell her how much better she looked. She still looked tired, though, and that was something he had not been able to do anything about. No matter how many times he tried to get her to relax, she still never slept well.

"You saw them, right?"

"They were hard to miss," Vietnam replied. "I hate to disillusion you, but..."

"Hm?"

"I'm pretty sure those were implants."

It seemed that Vietnam did not mind talking about them as long as they were not hers. Not that she seemed to like the topic of conversation, but then again she did not seem to like many topics of conversation. She was very good at acting like she did not like things. If he had not known better, he would have not thought she liked watching television either. But when she did not think he was looking, he got to watch the disinterest melt from her expression.

Not that it happened often. It was like she could feel when his eyes fell on her.

"And?" Korea shrugged as he got to his feet.

Vietnam sighed as she continued to stare at the screen, the menu repeating through the same scenes over and over. "What is with your obsession with breasts?"

"I invented them!" he explained. "Are you thirsty?"

She did not respond immediately, but when she did it made Korea wonder if he had said something wrong. "No thank you. And that aside, you could have invented mosquitoes. It doesn't mean you would be fawning over them."

"Who would invent mosquitoes?" he asked, confused. "That's something that should _never_ have been invented, _yo_." Vietnam did not say anything and Korea found himself at a temporary loss for words. She was asking _why_. No one had ever asked why. He was not even certain he knew the answer anymore. "Because everyone is so protective over them! Even when they're out there on display. It's always a look and don't touch business! If someone lets me have their breasts, then that's an accomplishment!"

He grinned at her. Vietnam did not look like she understood a word he had said, so he tried to think of another way of explaining it to her. Then she spoke.

"Or you are just a man."

"What?" Korea blinked.

Vietnam chewed slightly at her bottom lip before looking over at him. "You're just attracted to people's chests. Which is why you'd go after China even when he is rather breast-less."

"I wouldn't say that," he frowned. Vietnam shook her head.

"You could be attracted to being allowed in someone's personal space too. It's the same concept."

"I don't understand."

"Never mind."

Confused, Korea headed to the kitchen to make some tea. Putting the kettle on the stove and pulling out the green tea leaves, he considered the cups. Then he considered the leaves. He put the making for green tea away and started looking through Vietnam's herb shelf to find the Valerian.

Sure, he should have done this in the morning. Boiling water was not the best for this kind of tea, but Korea had to take what he could work with. He tried to prepare the tea the best way he could, letting it steep for ten minutes. Putting in some honey into both cups, he brought them out to where Vietnam was still sitting on the sofa.

"Here you go!"

Vietnam looked up at him and the cup he was holding out toward her. She gave him a look which (with no words) told him exactly what she thought of his ignoring her declination of his offer.

"I tried something new!" he said cheerfully. "Please try it, I want to know if it tastes good!"

He handed her the tea, which she finally took. Sipping it, there was this odd look on her face as if it was not quite what she expected. Korea sipped at his own tea.

"Thank you," she said.

They both drank their tea in silence. Thirty minutes later, Vietnam was asleep.

* * *

When Vietnam awoke, she finally _felt_ awake.

How many months had it been since waking up did not feel like such a chore? Too long, she realized. Blinking at the wall, she glanced over at the window. It was morning already, at a time she would have usually woken herself up for. Nothing lost in that. She had also not been moved from where she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

This was where Korea had been sleeping. Sitting up, she looked at the ground and realized that the fool had settled himself on the ground to sleep. He had not even gone to his own room. He was a bit of an idiot like that.

With a small sigh, Vietnam placed the blanket that had been placed on her on to Korea before she got up. She redressed herself. She would make breakfast. Something she could do now, without dreading the results. Make enough for herself and for her semi-permanent house guest. It was a source of pride. Which was ridiculous, as that should have been something normal.

Right now, however, she took what she could get.

Stove heating up, she took a short foray out for her mail, returning in time to begin cooking. Most of the mail looked regular enough (for what still remained to be given by the post these days), but there was one envelope which was thicker than the others. When she could, she pulled that one out and opened it.

It was from Japan. And America, she noted as an afterthought. Japan was the one who addressed this envelope though, as his lettering was very recognizable. At this point Vietnam did not even have to read the letter to know what it was about. It was an invitation for their wedding.

Vietnam put that aside, knowing her calendar day would be clear for what was going to be a very large event. Returning to her cooking, she suddenly had the thought to look through the mail again.

Korea had not been getting any mail here, but surely they knew to send his invitation here as well? Something like that would be let through, no matter what perception the rest of the world had of him right now.

Unless...

"Japan."

Not that it was any of her business. Except it was. If she had to deal with Korea here, in her house, having come when she did not want him... If she could deal with that, then Japan could just deal. And she would make him do so.

She went to wake Korea up, pushing him with a foot. "Hey, I'm going out."

Korea's eyes opened and he stared up at her, blinking. "Out? Oh! I'm up!" He stood up in one smooth motion. "Just give me a minute and–"

"Some politics," she interrupted him before he could assume otherwise. "When I get back we can continue with the distribution."

"I–I could do that while you're gone!" he protested. Vietnam stared at him for a few moments before shrugging.

"Do whatever you'd like. When I return, we go back to work."

He was exclaiming something else, but Vietnam did not really care. It was Korea. At this point she did not doubt him working on his own, but if he wanted to take a longer break... that was another thing she would not fault him for. Either way, he was not to know what she was out to do.

Why was she doing this? She thought about it as she got on the plane. Japan would probably avoid the subject over the phone, he was good at that. Face to face was the only way this would be done. But why was she doing this?

_I trust him._

The thought did not bother her as much as she thought it might, nor was it much of a shock. It was like an extended sleep over. Korea was doing this for his own reasons, which was the only reason she had accepted it. She was long since tired of the other Nations lying about doing things for other people when that was barely ever the case. Korea never lied about any of that.

Korea's lies revolved around rather extraordinary claims that anyone could tell was not true. His lies were obvious.

Perhaps that was why she felt she could trust him.

It had been a long time since she had gone so far out of her way to pay a visit to someone's house. As of late she would occasionally do so with Laos, but that was almost a habit she could not break. Now Laos did not need her help. Her brother had grown beyond needing her. Still, she went over, even like this.

But she could walk to Laos' home. Japan required a bit more then that. Still, his house was the most obvious one in all his country. At least, it was obvious to another Nation.

Vietnam waited at the door for Japan to open it and by the time he did she had managed to calm the temper which had brought her here in the first place. "Vietnam?" he asked, obviously surprised to see her. "Come in. How can I help you?"

Since he could not take it back, Vietnam stepped inside so as to make her stance. "I got my invitation today. Congratulations. I will be there."

"Thank you. I am glad to hear so." Japan paused for a moment before continuing. "Though I do not see why you came all this way to tell me as much."

"I didn't come here to tell you that."

Her statement had confused the island Nation, but that was her point. "Then what can I do for you?" he asked, sounding a bit helpless at that, as if knowing she was about to push a point he did not want to tread upon.

"I didn't see Korea's invitation."

Japan blinked slowly. "...Korea."

"He lives with me, at least while he feels like he has to," she put her hands on her hips. "So his invitation should have arrived with mine. You sent it, didn't you?"

Japan shifted, uncomfortable.

"I'll tell America that you didn't. Or Germany." Actually, that sounded better than telling America. America could be such a pushover about certain things. "I will tell Germany that his work is not appreciated."

"What? No, that is not it at all!" Japan protested. "Do not tell him that, it would be a lie!"

"Then does Korea get the chance to prove himself?"

"He already–" Japan started before he cut himself off. Folding his arms to hide in his sleeves he continued more calmly. "He will have his chance, Vietnam."

Vietnam let her arms drop to her side. "Thank you."

* * *

Vietnam did not mention anything about her trip, not for Korea's lack of trying. He could not help but be curious – it had been so long since he had travelled. The last time was to here and before that it was to Germany's house and before that it was to be imprisoned...

It had been a while since he had gone anywhere by choice. Too long.

Still, Vietnam was tight lipped on the matter and after a couple of punches to his stomach Korea decided he would be just as happy to not know anything about the subject and get back to work.

"You have a letter," Vietnam told him one morning, tossing it over to him. He caught it and watched as she opened a similar envelope. Immediately he looked down at the writing.

Japan's writing. He opened it, not quite certain what he expected to see before he read it.

America and Japan! They had sent him an invitation! After everything, they were happy with letting him come!

Korea knew what that meant. There was no question in his mind. The world was ready to accept him again. No matter what problems they had before, despite the fact he had known it was not his fault, his siblings and the rest of the world would be ready to let him go home. Once he was done here, of course. Germany had taught him not to leave a job unfinished and he could not disappoint Germany.

But once he was done here, he would go home.

And he had to tell Germany about this! Italy too! Or should he surprise them at the wedding? He wanted Germany to know about his progress though.

It was a well travelled motion: Korea's hand pulling out his cell phone and pressing the button which would give him Germany's voice.


	10. Screaming At The World

**Screaming At The World**

Korea had fun.

Not that it was difficult for him usually, of course. Korea had invented the art of having fun! Even if it had been a _little_ hard to stay out of the spotlight. He was not the only Nation with that problem, however, and both Japan and America had to have known that it would be like that. Which was why it seemed they had planned for many eventualities. Not all, but it was more of a hit than a miss.

Which was good. If their wedding had been a miss... well, that would have just been depressing.

"Japan looks great, doesn't he~?" Italy asked him loudly.

After a moment of hesitation, Korea nodded. Then he came up with his own question. "Which one of them is the bride?"

Italy stared at him for a moment before examining Japan and America. "...Japan, most definitely," Italy finally stated.

"I thought so too."

"Dat is not how it vorks. Both of you stop it."

Vietnam gave Germany this look, like she thought he was acting weird. Korea was not sure why, but the idea of that was pretty funny. A lot of things today were funny.

Then there was China. China walking in the same room as him. China... with Hong Kong always placed between himself and Korea. Aniki still did not want to talk to him, it seemed. Korea considered going over there and bothering him anyway. He yanked at the seams of his gloves.

"Dude! It's been forever since we've talked!" America exclaimed. "Germany and Vietnam don't really tell me enough. How's everything going?"

Korea turned his attention from China. He stopped messing with his gloves and grinned at America. "You should see the progress we've made! I think Vietnam's going to be able to kick me out soon."

"That well, huh?"

"_Da ze~_!"

"That's great!" Alfred took a large gulp of his drink, glanced over where Japan was, then only took a small sip. "If you have any time free in the winter, you really need to help me with my Christmas party. I've been trying to come up with some new stuff."

Oh, that sounded like fun. Korea almost agreed immediately before thinking about what Germany would say. What Vietnam would say. "I'll see what I can do!" _I sort of have to be wherever Germany wants right now, remember?_ "Hopefully Vietnam and I will be mostly done with stuff then."

America grinned back at him and Korea had a feeling that maybe he would be able to get that far.

Next he went to talk with India. India looked at him with interest. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Korea nodded. The last time India had spoken with him it had been through a door. Last time they had spoken Korea had no idea what his fate was. He had no idea why it was such a big deal.

Korea realized he was beginning to grasp it now. There was that feeling he had been unable to grasp for so long. The glee, long since gone. The shock, long since gone. He had forgotten about it. Yong Soo had not even considered it until he heard India's voice.

He pushed it back. There was something wrong about that particular feeling.

"And now staying with Vietnam?" India mused, rubbing at his chin. "You move fast, Korea. How often has she punched your face?"

Struggling against his rampant dislike of that subject, Korea answered: "A few times."

"That puts you lower on the scale than China~" India said happily. "She just loves punching him in the face."

He could see that. In fact, Korea tried to remember if he had actually seen that before. If not he was really missing out. "Maybe I'll ask her to demonstrate, _imnida_."

"If you do, tell me. I always appreciate a good show."

India then reached out and grabbed another Nation, turning him about to face Korea. "You know Laos, yes? Vietnam's brother?"

From a distance, yes. Korea smiled and put out his hand (wondering if Germany was watching). _See? Not claiming anyone's anything. See, Germany?_ "Hello!"

"Hello," Laos replied, slowly, as he took Korea's hand like it was either far too hot or far too cold.

India laughed. "I figured the both of you have been working at opposite ends of the same problem, so you might as well remember what each other look like."

"I know what he looks like," both Korea and Laos said at the same time. They looked back at each other.

"Of course!" Korea exclaimed. "No one has a face in their hair like I do, after all!"

Laos snickered. "There is that, yes."

"Plus, Vietnam spends a fair time glaring at me like she's thinking _'I know someone who could do that better'_. As your one of the few people I haven't seen her try to punch in the face, I think that'd be you!"

"You mean it's been a while since she's tried to punch me in the face," Laos shrugged. "I remember her doing so when I was younger. Don't quite remember why."

"Yeah, it's difficult to remember what was going on after she punches you in the face," Korea agreed.

Then they both laughed. The reaction Laos had when he had shook Korea's hand seemed like a very long time ago and not just a minute before.

"What is this?"

Korea glanced over to see Vietnam, either confused or irritated by their cheeriness. Korea grinned at her. "I just met Laos! I like him a lot, he's great!"

Laos actually seemed a bit embarrassed by that. Vietnam stared at him coolly for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Oh."

"Maybe you'll actually let me come over now," Laos said to her.

"I thought you did not want to see–"

"I don't have all that much I could help with, but what you can do, right?" Laos said to Korea.

In his head, Korea placed the slightest bit of assistance from Laos in his schedule.

"That sounds great, _da ze_~!"

* * *

To be honest, it was a bit annoying.

Especially after everything Laos had said before about Korea. A being so suspicious and unhappy that he was nearby, they acted like they had been friends for a long time. Vietnam was almost glad that Laos was not able to stop by very often. But he called to talk to her and now it was interrupted by him asking to talk with Korea.

And Korea looked so happy, so Vietnam let them talk. She wished it happened a little less though. Laos effectively distracted Korea from his duties. It was something Korea was usually good at, to be honest.

Vietnam would go off to a meeting, or start trying to fix another part of her house, of her land, of anything, and eventually Korea would rejoin her.

"You aren't allowed in here!" she exclaimed softly as he popped up in the middle of one of her bosses meetings.

"Just checking in on you!" he said, giving her a thumbs up.

She shooed him out, but was unable to feel quite as angry at him as she wanted to.

Vietnam had started to relax. Without her knowledge, this process had begun. It could not be because of Korea. If anything he put her on edge still. For the most part. At least, that was what Vietnam tried to tell herself. It made more sense that way. After the war and then the floods, it would be really stupid to relax _too_ much.

"Vietnam~ Can I fit a break in tomorrow? Can Laos come over? Can you join us? Let's go!"

Korea's questions came in rapid succession, almost like he had forgotten she had not agreed to the last one yet.

"What?" she asked as Korea then handed her the phone.

"Celebration for both you and me, Long. Thailand and I finally came to terms on that trading agreement and you are doing better! Come on, what do you say?"

What Vietnam wanted to say was along the lines of 'yes'. It was odd to feel this way. It felt like it was so long ago that she really wanted to do something. Maybe it was because she was no longer coughing up water. Maybe it was because she no longer felt as hungry as she used to.

"I suppose."

The cheering from both sides of the phone were way too loud. Yet she was not as annoyed as she had been.

Instead, she found herself smiling.

* * *

He had not been allowed to help as much as he wanted with America's Christmas party, but he was able to bring the addition of a few things that really made Korea felt like he had been more involved than he actually was.

In any case, it was time to have some more fun!

"It's scheduled fun, Germany should love it," Korea said to Italy. Italy nodded, but for some reason he did not seem to have as much energy as he usually did.

"Germany loves his scheduled stuff!" Italy agreed, voice upbeat.

"I would not call it scheduled," Japan said stiffly. He had been like this since they got here. Actually, before they got here. Japan was weird – hosts should not be all stiff when at their own party. Even Vietnam seemed to think so.

"I would." Italy blinked. "We have to be out of here by ten. By _ten_. Why so soon?"

"It is noon here," Japan replied.

"So it's ten hours away, _yo_!" Korea exclaimed. "Only ten hours!"

"America usually lets us stay as long as we want!" Italy agreed. "Isn't that right, Romano? Romano?"

"I think he walked off when you came over here," Korea told him. Despite being told what had happened, Italy proceeded to look for his brother.

"We will likely find them both in the kitchen." Japan sighed.

"I'm always surprised by the people America can convince to come to his parties," Vietnam admitted. "And then there are people I am not so surprised by."

"Where does England fall in that?" Korea asked, glancing over at where England seemed insistent to be depressed in the corner.

"His own special category, I suspect," Japan said. Vietnam nodded.

"Vietnam! Korea!" America exclaimed as he came over, engulfing every single one of them in a hug as he passed before ending up in a permanent hug with Japan. "What's up?"

"Nothing too new since we last spoke," Vietnam said, glancing over at Korea.

"She actually did not finish her dinner last night," Korea said, rather proud. Vietnam turned bright red.

"That is wonderful news!" Japan exclaimed.

America looked rather confused. "Wait... because she did not finish dinner...?" Japan jabbed him with his elbow and hissed something into his ear. Slowly (very slowly) America did not seem as confused. Sort of. "That's great!"

Vietnam quickly changed the subject. Japan did not seem as stiff anymore, though that might have been a by-product of America hanging off of his shoulders. Yet here he was, Korea, having a conversation wherein Japan was not trying to get rid of him. He was not being forced to be here by anyone, he did not _have_ to talk with Korea... but he was. He was!

An entire conversation, not once interrupted with a bad word about Korea.

Korea was so giddy that when he went looking for Germany he had a large grin on his face.

"Sir!"

Germany turned to face him and Korea was beginning to wonder if this was why Italy seemed uncertain earlier. Germany looked exhausted. And he had that look on his face that he usually got when he was trying to ignore a headache.

"You don't look all that good, Germany," Korea stated honestly.

"I vasn't staying dat long," the other Nation said. "Dere is someone else I have to see before Christmas is over."

"Then you'll get some rest, right?"

Germany did not seem to know what to make of that. It reminded Korea of something he had not thought about in a long while. Germany was not always right. That was obvious. There was no one Korea knew who was always right. He knew this now. Yet, after everything Germany had done for him...

Korea wanted to do something for Germany. Not only make him proud, but give back. How could he do that? He was in no position to do that.

But he had to. Someday. And he would, he would.

"I vanted to tell you," Germany began, changing the subject. "I believe it is about time ve go back to your place ant do more vork. It's about time."

For a moment, Korea had no idea what it was Germany had just said. Then it sunk in. "I... we're going... home?"

_Home_.

"I actually vanted to do dis earlier, but you have been doing so vell vith Vietnam I vanted you to complete vhat you started," Germany explained. "But now dat most of de vork is done–"

"Thank you!" Yong Soo exclaimed, hugging him before he could think of sopping himself. Germany protested slightly, but did not shove Korea away. Korea could feel his own heart pounding so quickly. He felt a slight chill. But he was happy! He was going to go home! Finally, he was going...

_Home_.

Korea pulled away from Germany, looking him in the eye. As Germany liked. "By summer? By then I can fix up everything so Vietnam doesn't need to ask me for anything."

Germany paused, then nodded before straightening his collar again. "All right. Just send me your schedule and ve'll vork it out."

"Right away, _imnida_!"

"After de party," Germany clarified.

"Of course!"

_Home_.

Korea realized he was terrified. He told himself it was because he did not want to leave Vietnam just yet. He told himself that, but deep down he knew it was because (despite missing home so badly) he dreaded the moment he had to see it again.

* * *

"This is what you told America to set up?" Vietnam asked.

"Of course!" Korea exclaimed, as if she had asked a very stupid question.

Well excuse her if she had not been thinking at all about dancing games. Korea seemed way too excited about this. Not that Vietnam had anything against dancing, but she really was not all that interested in this.

"Join me!" he exclaimed, waving her up to the Kinect DDR.

"Maybe later," she replied with no intention of doing so. "I'm drinking."

Korea did not look all that happy about that, but he turned on to a new victim. "Laos! Join me!"

"Me?" Laos asked, looking surprised. "I don't know, Korea..."

"It'll be great, _yo_!" Korea laughed as he pulled Laos by the wrist up beside him on the second mat. "Just watch me, I'll show you how it works!"

Vietnam doubted it.

Then she was proven wrong.

Laos was trounced. Not that he was doing badly or anything. He was playing it on normal and doing okay. But Korea... _Korea_. That Nation got the attention of everyone in the vicinity. It was like every single move he made was meant to be captured on film. Vietnam had never seen anything like it.

Nor had some other people, it seemed. Then again it was one of those things that someone could not really say was normal. Vietnam could have seen this before and she would likely be staring _now_. Which really made her feel sorry for her brother. Absolutely no one should ever of had to be compared to the skills Korea was displaying right now.

"I win!" Korea exclaimed. Laos stared at him in disbelief. "Who's next?"

"I'll take you on," America grinned.

"Don't strain your back," Japan warned.

"Hey!"

"Should I put it on easy for him?" Korea grinned over at Japan. Japan covered a chuckle with his hand, not that America missed it.

"Dude. Not cool."

Vietnam continued to watch as the people swirled around her, from area to area. Quietly, she remained impressed. She had fun just watching how much fun Korea was having.

Which was when she realized just how grateful she was that Korea had edged his way into her life.

* * *

They arrived back at Vietnam's house about late afternoon. The adrenaline had yet to wear off, so Korea did not feel tired at all. He realized Vietnam might, however, and therefore he tried his best to contain himself.

"Hungry?" he asked her, about to head off to the kitchen.

Quietly, Vietnam shook her head.

"Okay~"

Cheerfully he began to head toward the kitchen anyway with all intention of making tea when Vietnam spoke. Her words came out slowly and for some reason Korea could not understand why she said them.

"What did your brother do for Christmas?"

The question was odd. "Which brother?" Korea asked.

Vietnam hesitated, turning toward him. She did not speak immediately, her posture becoming rather defensive. The words that came out of her mouth next were rather quiet. "North Korea."

This was worse than her punching him. In the back of his mind, he was a year (_or more?_) in the past, he was choking Italy in the meeting room – Vietnam was giving him these gloves.

"I didn't mean to kill him."

That sentence was so surprising to him, so shocking, he could only talk more. He did not know why. This was news to him. He had not meant to kill him? Really?

"He was hitting me again, but it didn't hurt as much. What Prussia gave me made it not hurt so much. So I thought..."

Had he been thinking? Yong Soo's eyes swam, the room now blurry.

"I thought maybe that meant I could hurt him," he whispered, hands turning into fists at his sides. "I could hurt him and he would feel what it was like to be me."

Vietnam did not speak. She simply stood there in front of him.

"But I couldn't slice him open, I couldn't burn him, rip out his hair... None of what he had done to me. I don't know. But I was stronger... I could do it with my own hands." It all made sense now. "My hands." They had power, finally. "All I needed was to use my hands."

Yong Soo remembered this so well, it was as if it had just happened. The blood running down his side, his brother falling, his final advantage as he leapt on him... He was angry, he was powerful. But he was powerful!

"His neck was right there so I grabbed it. I _squeezed_. It was just to make him quiet, just to make him stop hitting me. I thought he would stop thrashing eventually, then I could let go. Then..."

Was that his voice sounding so choked? Yong Soo did not know.

"Then that wasn't what I was thinking. Had I ever been thinking that? I was winning. I was winning and it would be over. It would finally be over and I would've been the one on top!" He spat out the words, seeing North Korea under his hands once more. "I kept holding on. Squeezing. Because it was about time I won. I would finally win. And it would be because of me, no one else. It didn't matter what help I got, because it was me, all me. For the most part... for the most part me. I would finally..."

The feeling was gone. Korea was no longer angry, he was no longer powerful. He was just a Nation of human beings. A brother to another. No, no he was not. Not any more.

"I won."

_That was what I wanted._

"This is my victory," he realized aloud, voice quiet. "My brother is dead. That was my prize. I get to always remember watching him... watching his... his _eyes_... as he didn't recognize me anymore. The last time I saw him he had no clue who I was. I'd changed. And it wasn't for the better. It wasn't for the better. I thought... thought it was... It wasn't. It wasn't. Why wasn't...? Why?"

His brother was dead and Yong Soo was devastated. He had not known this. He had not known he had wanted to cry for the Nation he had demolished, for the Nation who had done so much to him. There was no reason for it, was there? There was no reason to be upset.

Yet he was.

This was not what he wanted, forever trapped with these cursed hands.

Yong Soo cried. While he did so, Long rested a hand on his arm.

And Yong Soo cried.

* * *

_This was the Christmas Party in chapter six of Destroying Alfred._

_Once there is a Kinect actually combined with the mat of DDR, someone let me know. I fail at dancing with both separately – I cannot imagine how that would really work to an extent anyone could dance with it well._

_If anyone with more knowledge could help me more with my characterization of Laos, I would appreciate it._


	11. Hands

**Hands**

Just like that the self hatred came.

And just like that it was gone.

Yong Soo doubted he would ever forgive himself for what he had done. He had killed his brother. They had not always been at such odds. There was no point of feeling good about having killed him, whether or not they ever got along again.

Now he would never know.

Yet it was like something had lifted off of his shoulders. The guilt gnawed at the corners of his heart, but this would always be true. It was the knowledge. Now he knew what that feeling was. This feeling which had stalked him since he had been locked up by his other siblings, since they had sent him to Germany. The feeling which made him not want to return home. It was sorrow and guilt.

Now he knew.

He could go home.

Not yet, though. With his gloved hands Korea reorganized his schedule with pen on paper. He organized what he and Vietnam would be doing tomorrow. He asked her questions and she responded. She told him what her boss had said and he filled in the spaces.

There was much to do. There would always be much to do. They were Nations and they never stopped. They never stopped until they were no more.

Yong Soo looked at his gloves, the gloves Vietnam had given him, and thought of Ludwig – whose hands he had never seen. He thought of Prussia, who had given him the power to defend himself, but was now imprisoned by his own brother.

Did Germany feel the same guilt as Korea? They were on opposing sides of the situation, but both their brothers were... Eventually the husk of the concept of the Nation known as Prussia would be...

_Does Ludwig wear gloves for the same reasons I do?_

He called up Germany to ask another question. A question, but not that one. _That_ subject never came up. If he had a choice, it never would.

Germany sounded tired and Korea did his best to urge his teacher to take care of himself.

Yong Soo was going to look forward.

* * *

"Going to Korea's place this summer?"

"On and off," Germany agreed. He was feeling better today. The fatigue was passing. The dip in his recovery had ended and he was back on the mend. It was really about time. Part of what made him feel tired was how much other people were worrying over him.

Especially Gilbert. That was just pathetic.

"I must admit, I am surprised you have spent so much time on him," Austria continued. "Though you have likely heard that said already."

"_Ja_." Way too often.

The only neighbour he had not heard say so yet was Switzerland. Because no one saw Switzerland except at World Meetings, where he continued to keep to himself and not talk to anyone but Liechtenstein.

"Probably just as often as you've heard what a good influence you've been for him. China even seems to be noticing."

About time. After that long ago promise that both Japan and China were to assist, China still continued to keep his help more behind-the-scenes. Japan had stopped doing so, but China remained as stubborn as ever. Germany _really_ did not understand why they hated Korea as much as they did. Some of the things he could do, certainly. But him?

Korea was a child between those two and neither of them had ever wanted to help him.

Not that Germany could talk. He had done many things similar, or other actions others (even himself) did not approve of. But that was the past. Right _now_...

Right now.

"China should notice," he told Austria. "I told him vhat I'd planned. He might even approve of it. Not dat it matters. It is vhat's going to happen either vay."

"That's the only way to deal with him sometimes," Austria agreed.

They returned to the silence which always preceded Austria's question about Gilbert.

Ludwig preempted the question. "He's doing much better."

Austria stared at him blankly for a few moments.

Underneath the tablecloth, Germany felt his gloved hands clench. "Gilbert."

Eventually, Roderich nodded.

Once more, their conversation moved on.

* * *

Vietnam was the one to see him come. She had looked out the window as they were preparing to leave for the day and her eyebrows had furrowed. Korea watched her for a moment before asking her what was wrong.

"He's here."

"He?" he asked stupidly, not sure who that meant. There were a lot of _'he_'s_'_ in the world and the way Vietnam was reacting could be for a good majority of them.

"China."

Korea waited for a moment. He waited for the elation, the pure joy, that was overcome him. China was here! Where he was! He was no longer avoiding the place just because Korea was here! Korea waited for that feeling.

It showed up. A little later than usual, but it showed up.

He managed to keep some of Germany's teachings in his head as he went to the door. _Stay calm. All of those words written up on the board. Everything Aniki thought was bad about me. Show him. Show them all_.

"I do not want him in here," Vietnam stated bluntly. Korea waved that off and opened the door.

"China!"

China stopped, still some distance down the front walk. "Korea. I... have come to talk with you."

Korea could not help but smile. "Okay! But Vietnam doesn't want you in the house. We could talk in the backyard, or take a walk! What would you like?"

China looked beyond him and into the house, then back at Korea's face. "We can talk out here."

In a split second Korea had closed the door and had walked straight up to China. China, who was looking at him. China, who was here for him.

"I've been waiting for you."

And it had been so hard. So _so_ hard to wait for China. But Germany said this was how it was done. That it would be worth it when it happened. And it was, it really was. Germany was right.

"I knew that giving you space would be what was best for you, aru," China declared. "I wasn't going to see you until... until you were ready."

There was nothing on this planet that could contain Korea's joy. "And I'm ready? You really do care!" Unable to stop himself, he engulfed China in a hug. He noticed that he was doing so, however, and managed not to crush China and not to cling to him forever. He hugged him and then pulled away.

It did not look like China expected that. "You are my neighbour," he finally said, arms folded in front of him within his long sleeves. "But... it is really nice to see you doing so well, Korea."

Nothing could make him happier! Nothing! "I've been working really hard, _da ze_! I've done just as Germany's told me to do, just like I'm supposed to!"

China nodded. "That is good. I have to admit, I was not all that confident about the decision to leave you to Germany. Even now I'm not sure it was the best idea. It _is_ Germany after all."

Korea blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Westerners," China said nonchalantly. "He's a lot of trouble, Germany"

Korea would have agreed. Germany did a lot of strange things, as did Italy, as did all of the Westerners. He would have agreed with this. Yet that cheerful feeling was gone.

It was the _way_ China said it.

"Don't talk that way about him."

Surprise surfaced on the elder Nation's face. Despite how sensitive his hands were to the fabric on them, Korea stood his ground.

"I respect Germany more than I respect any other Nation on this planet. And he is weird. He will always be weird. But trouble? I'm more trouble than Germany. Please refrain from speaking about him in that way in front of me in the future."

The two Nations stared at each other. Eventually, Korea averted his eyes, the sudden rush through his mind now gone.

_I respect Germany more than China_, he realized. _I want Germany to say he is proud of me more than I want China._

This did not feel like a bad thing.

"Nevertheless, it seems he has improved you much," China said stiffly, as if Korea had not spoken. It was a good thing to say, however. It was China's apology.

"I will continue to do so!"

The rest of their conversation did not last very long. Korea returned inside to see Vietnam looking at him.

She smiled and so did he.

* * *

Talking on the phone with Korea was not as commonplace as Northern Italy would have liked it. When he managed to catch Korea on the phone, he told him as much.

"_Ve~_ I miss you, Korea! It was so much fun when you were staying with Germany! You need to come back!"

Korea laughed. "I don't think I'm going to be staying at Germany's house like I used to anymore."

"Why not?"

"I get to go home this summer!"

That was a good thing, a very good thing. "Wow! That's great! I'm so happy for you~" At the same time, that meant Korea was just going to do more work. How was it Korea was as busy as Germany liked to make himself. "But that means I'll only see you at meetings! That's not fun. Not at all."

Korea hummed for a bit before he spoke. "If you give me a couple of days to clean up my house a bit and make Germany happy about my schedule, we could have a sleep over! You can make pasta and we'll go out dancing. It'll be awesome!"

"Yeah!"

It was hard to remember the time when Italy had not wanted Korea around. It seemed like so long ago.

After all, now Feliciano and Yong Soo were best friends.

* * *

Korea told Vietnam that he would be leaving because he had to. She needed to be able to reacclimatize what she was doing so as to take care of the rest mostly by herself. He would still help, he knew she knew that, but he would not be _here_.

Still, it was hard to tell her for some reason.

"About time," Vietnam said. Her words were not angry or relieved. They were glad and upset at the same time. "As for right now, you are helping fix my roof."

So they went outside to stop the few leaks which had reformed.

It was like how he missed staying at Germany's house. He never wanted to be in that situation again, yet there was something about it that he wished he could still have. Korea never would want to be sent here again to do all this work, to have Vietnam punch him in the face, to be reminded of the moment when he realized he missed North Korea.

Yet Korea knew when he was gone that he would miss being here.

The months dwindled to weeks. It would not be long before he returned home.

Vietnam placed a brightly coloured package on the table. Korea looked up from his cell phone (Japan's latest photo collection of some more rural American sights had been released because Japan hated keeping what was in his camera all for himself) and at the colourful paper.

"What's this?"

Vietnam sat down on the other side of the table. "Yours."

She was giving him a farewell gift? "Wow! Thanks! This is great!" he immediately reached for it and started to open it.

Vietnam looked away. "You do not know what it is yet."

"It almost doesn't matter what it is, I'm happy anyway!" he admitted as he unwrapped it. The fact she gave something to him, after everything, was worth–

Then he saw what it was.

Yong Soo lifted his hands up, so that the hanbok would unfold.

It had been so long.

_She will miss me too_, Yong Soo realized. She was not impatiently waiting for him to get out of her hair. It was not like so many other times in history where two people worked together, but when it was over so was everything that had happened between them.

They had made a connection. A connection she had give him with these gloves he no longer needed to wear. The connection she strengthened by understanding that he really just missed wearing clothes that no longer reminded him of war. Of his reformation.

He had missed these sleeves that covered his hands.

In an instant he was on the other side of the table, hugging Vietnam. There was a small sound of protest, following her hand lightly smacking him in the face.

Yong Soo did not mind at all. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Long sighed. "For my friends, anything."

When had he gained so many friends? Yong Soo did not know. Nor was he going to analyse it.

_We'll always be friends, Long. I'll make sure of it._

* * *

_One last chapter and this will be finished.  
_


	12. The Process of Subtraction

**The Process of Subtraction**

He watched his brother's fist go through the concrete in the opposite wall.

"_Brother? What's wrong?_"

"_**NODING!**_"

There went his other fist. He had never seen him like this.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert called out, reaching through the bars. "_Look at me. For fuck's sake, look at me!_"

He did. Gilbert could not say a word. There, in place of his brother, was someone else. It was not the bruises, the scars that he could see. Knowing they were there was almost not important (_but what had happened to him?_). It was the look in his eyes.

The best thing to do was not get his attention, Gilbert decided. It was the only thing he could do. He saw the one option he had on the ground and he could not let his brother (_bruder?_) notice it.

When he had left, he had left his coat on the floor. Gilbert shoved his arm through the bars and reached. Maybe he could touch the sleeve. All he needed was to touch a bit of the fabric and drag it over. What was he looking for? Germany's phone had to be in his left breast pocket.

_Finally_. He pulled it closer, finally able to reach inside.

It was in the right pocket, but it was here. The Nation once known as Prussia called the first person he could think of.

* * *

Just as everything seemed to be looking up...

It felt like letting go of a rubber band. The sudden release of tension which spanned the entire world. Korea woke up, staring at the ceiling as he _knew_ something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He just could not see _what_.

But it was connected to him. It was not him, though. Korea knew this and had no doubts. This was not his fault. He had done nothing wrong. Reaching out for his mobile, he searched for the latest news. He awaited any call. He awaited something.

When nothing happened, Korea got up and decided to go find out what was going on.

He could not reach Germany.

Germany could take care of himself. Despite thinking that, knowing it, Korea wished he could contact him. What was going on? Why did the phone just ring and ring and ring...?

After dressing, Korea went to Vietnam's door and knocked at it.

"Vietnam, are you up? Hey?"

He knocked again and this time he heard something in reply.

"I'm coming in."

Korea walked in to see Vietnam sitting up. She did not look all that pleased to have been woken up, but all she did was pull her hair back out of her face. "What is it?"

That was when he realized she was not talking to him. He had not woken her up. Vietnam was on her phone and he could just hear China on the other side of it.

With a dark expression she looked up at Korea. He felt a knot start in his stomach. Nevertheless, he waited for her to speak.

"A war started in Europe."

_Germany_.

He had known it! Something had happened to Germany. Had someone attacked him? Was he having to defend himself? Korea could not stand by idly with this. Germany was his friend. He had to go to his side!

He had to go, but Korea did not want to. Yong Soo was supposed to be going home. These were his last days with Long.

"Wait!" Vietnam called out as he rushed out of the room. Korea almost went to gather his things anyway, but he waited. He waited while he arranged for transport on his phone.

Eventually, she rejoined him in the hallway. "It's too early to say what is going on. First America was asking China to join him about something, but... Something about Hungary at Germany's house. China doesn't know any more about him right now."

"Then I'll find out!" Korea announced, putting his phone away.

"We can wait for more information," Vietnam protested.

Korea shook his head. "If Germany's involved, I have to go. I owe him. I owe him everything. Whatever's going on, I can do something... right?"

"I don't want you to go!"

All of Korea's thoughts paused.

* * *

From the quiet and the dark of the room, Prussia finally heard a voice. "Gilbert?"

"Roderich!"

He had come! He had made it! Germany's broken phone had made the contact despite itself! Gilbert gripped the bars, pushing his face forward, hoping they could see him. They could see him, right? He was not as invisible as he knew he was... But this was not the important thing.

He had to warn them about Germany.

"Did you see him? No, no... Be careful, he von't mean it, but dat doesn't mean it vouldn't hurt–"

"What the hell are you talking about, Prussia?" Hungary demanded, rounding about him. "What is going on?"

Prussia was not desperate. He tried to remind himself of that. Not anymore, he would not be desperate. "Dese people showed up," he said. "Dey vanted me to do vhat I did last time. Vhen I turned him down... Ant now Ludwig's acting... Dey got to him. I don't know how, it vasn't me! But you have to do someding for him! Carefully."

"Elizaveta," Roderich said. Gilbert looked at what had caught his attention.

The holes in the wall. Elizaveta's eyes widened.

"We'll talk about this elsewhere," she demanded, swinging her pan the lock with all of her strength.

And it broke. All Gilbert could do was stare. After... after all of this time. All of his willpower could not open that lock. Eventually, he had not wanted it to open. If being down here protected his brother, he would stay.

But it had not.

"Let's go," said Austria. "Don't waste time!"

Pulling his eyes away from the door, Gilbert nodded.

He stepped out of his cage. Now, Gilbert trembled. Was it excitement? Dread? His feelings were far too conflicted. With everything that was going wrong, he could not be happy. With what Ludwig looked like, he should not be happy.

He was out of his prison.

Gilbert nearly did not make it up the stairs. He hoped neither Nation noticed. Austria probably did not, being ahead of him. With Hungary behind him, it was far too likely she was witnessing his weakness. He _hated_ that thought.

When they reached the top, Hungary looked panicked. "Germany!"

Then Prussia heard what it was they had. Yes, the door had just opened and shut. No, not shut, _slammed_.

He wanted to go and talk to him, but Prussia knew he had no power. It was why he had called Austria. He did not have the ability to do anything for Germany except call someone else.

He hated that too.

"Take him out the back," Austria said to Hungary. "I'll talk with him."

"Are you an idiot!" Prussia snarled. "Vhat part of vhat I said didn't–"

"Go!" Austria commanded.

Prussia opened his mouth to argue more. Leaving Austria by himself to deal with Germany was a stupid idea. A very stupid idea. Austria had no idea just what Germany was capable of right now. _Prussia_ did not know what Germany was capable of right now.

Hungary, however, said nothing. She grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the back.

* * *

Korea looked into Vietnam's eyes. "I don't want to either."

_But I have to. Understand, I have to_.

Vietnam shifted in place. It looked like she was forcing her arms to stay at her sides. Her phone was still in hand, nails digging into its edges. "Korea... we don't know what's going on. Germany might have started it."

"No!"

The look Vietnam gave him hurt.

"It happened at Germany's house!" he reminded her, as if the limited knowledge would mean what he wanted it to mean. "He was defending himself!"

"Whatever is going on, he might not be on the right side this time," Vietnam retorted. "Or he might be. Wait here until we know more. Then you can go to him."

Korea did not want to believe that. No, he _ could_ not believe that. "Whatever is happening over there, I will figure it out."

Because he had learnt that much. He would not step in blindly. She had to believe that. Korea was no longer blind. And Korea owed Germany so much... but he was not blind. Germany could not be at fault... but Korea would do what was necessary. Korea would be able to discern the truth for himself. He would help Germany.

He was not going to wait to hear it through China.

"I'll keep in touch," he promised her.

Her disagreement came out in her smile. "Please stay," she said.

But Korea could not.

* * *

Gilbert very nearly swore, but did not have the breath to. At least, he did not until they stopped right outside.

"Idiot!" he exhaled, glaring back into the house before glancing at Elizaveta. "You should have dragged him out too!" he said, pointing at her.

She did not seem to care what he said. "Go to Sweden and Finland." Elizaveta then set something in his hand. It took him a moment to see what it was.

Car keys. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Going back for Austria."

"You're an idiot too!" Gilbert hissed. "Everyone! Hafe you all lost your minds? Plus, I can't go to Sweden! As far as anyone else is concerned, I'd be behind vhatever's going on!"

"I am _not_ leaving him behind!" Hungary growled at him. Prussia wanted to protest, but nothing was coming out. "Go!" she shoved him away before heading back into the house.

"Elizaveta!" he called after, but she shut the door.

_What have I done? _He wanted to return inside. Stop her. Get Roderich. Fix Ludwig. Even if all of that required that he fade away in Germany's basement. He wanted to do _so much_.

_I... cannot do anything. Not for him, not against him... nothing_.

Then, Gilbert did something he would never want known that he did.

He ran to do as Elizaveta had asked.

* * *

The house was quiet.

Korea could tell that it was wrong. Everything seemed to be tilted somehow. Germany's house was not right. It was messy. And Germany hated a mess. Korea knew that well. He and Italy shared stories about how bothered Germany could be by certain messes.

The house was quiet and everything was wrong. Korea almost wanted his gloves.

Reaching out to knock on the door, it opened. Quietly, no creaking. Of course it would have been oiled. Germany took care of things like that. But if that was the case, why did the inside of his house look like a disaster zone? Everything was everywhere that it was not supposed to be.

"Germany?"

He stepped inside, wondering. Had this happened during the attack? Maybe Germany had not had the time to clean up yet. That made the most sense. He should have called Italy, Italy would know what was going on. Why had he not thought of that sooner?

"Ludwig?"

Not even the sounds of the dogs. Korea hoped they were all right. They were probably with Germany, wherever he was, keeping him safe.

Korea stopped at a patch of blood on the ground and bent down. It was mostly dry, but faded red collected in the grooves of his fingerprint. Mostly dry. This blood was not from that long ago. There was a lot of blood here... maybe it was longer then that?

The moment Yong Soo straightened his back he was attacked.

He dodged the first blow by pretending to tumble forward and dodged the second as he turned about to face his assailant. The only reason Korea did not avoid the third blow was because of shock.

It was _Germany_ attacking him?

Germany's arm hit him in the neck. Korea fell into the wall, but managed to stay his ground. He reached up and deflected the next strike from pure instinct.

Then there were arms around Germany's waist, an attempt at pulling him back. It was not a successful one, but Italy's voice stopped Germany from moving again.

"Ludwig! It's okay, this is a friend! He's your friend! He doesn't mean it, Korea, he doesn't mean it! Please, don't fight! You're both friends! Korea, tell him you're on his side!"

"Yeah..." Korea managed to reply, rubbing at his neck. He finally had the opportunity to look at Germany.

Germany was cut, bruised, scarred, and more... but that was not what caught Korea's attention. It was the look in his eyes. Korea had seen them stern, kind, angry, confused, laughing... but none of those followed now. Not even fear. It was like someone had taken another person's eyes and put them in Germany's head. It did not matter that they were the same blue. It did not matter that Korea knew they were capable of everything else he had seen them like.

They were not capable _now_. It was an ugly sight that Korea could not look away from, despite how much he wanted to.

Italy's words rang in his ears. Korea did not know what was going on, but he would find out. He would help Germany. He would do as Italy said so as to keep that opportunity.

Korea bowed lowly before him. "We are friends, Germany! You have done so much for me. I will always be on your side. Please let me stay with you, sir, repay the debt I owe. At the very least... let me give this much, _imnida_."

No answer came. Yong Soo looked up, back into Ludwig's eyes.

For a moment, he recognized those eyes once more.

Then it was gone. "I accept," the Nation said as his eyes returned to the past. "Velcome. To your feet, soldier."

The entire Korean peninsula rose to its feet.

Yong Soo turned his gaze to Feliciano. _What?_

And for the longest time, the only answer he would get in return was _I'm sorry._

_I'm so so sorry._

* * *

_The end of this story. Not quite as good as _Discovering Ludwig_ or _Recovering Francis_, but I at this point in the chronology I am causing trouble, not fixing it. I know this took me longer than it should have and most people who started reading this are no longer doing so, but for those who have finished this story I thank you for it. I know I have not responded to the all of the few reviews I have received (I am rather put out that I do not get alerts in my e-mail about them anymore), but I want you to know that it was those words which helped me finish this._

_Here is one of those omake things I tend to put at the end of these stories:_

* * *

"No, you have to stay with me! Hear me? You have to stay with me?"

Sweden was smiling, despite everything. Perhaps because of what Finland had just said to America. Finland admitted that it certainly took him long enough to get it, but that did not matter right now. He was bleeding, so much blood, and Tino needed Berwald to do more than smile so as to know he was sticking with him. That what Finland had done was enough to have saved him.

"Please, Su-san. Say something. Say anything. I need you to stay awake."

But Sweden did not say anything.

Finland did not like being angry. He did not like it, but he preferred it to being scared. So while he was terrified out of his mind for his best friend, the anger at what had caused this started to overcome him.

He would** kill** America for this. If Sweden died he would tear America apart limb by limb.

But it could wait. He dragged Sweden all the way home. Dragged him into the house to get him on the couch so as to begin to dress his wounds. Where was Sealand? Where was Belarus?

_I don't want them to see this. But where are they? Please let them be somewhere else. Please let them be here. Please... Peter, Natalia... be _safe_._

Had all of this really started with a cold? No. What America did came out of nowhere. Just like with Germany. Finland had not been able to focus on much else.

Where were their children?

"Papa?"

Tino's blood ran cold at Peter's voice. Balancing that with the relief he felt was difficult. He might not have been able to manage it at all if not for the fact he was so **angry**. "Sealand, get me more gauze," he instructed.

It gave the boy something to do. It gave Finland a little longer to make Sweden look less of a mess. His breathing had stabilized.

He kept working – all the while Peter at his side, getting him what he asked for and staying out of the way.

It was only after all of this, after Sweden was out of the red, that Finland allowed himself to breathe. Sealand was sobbing quietly. Despite the blood on his hands, Finland stroked the boy's hair.

"He'll be all right. He'll make it."

The fear for Sweden was fading, but it had not completely disappeared. He was still scared. Yes, for Sweden, but that was not foremost on his mind. It took Tino a moment to say it.

"Where's Natalia?"

Peter cried more.

Tino tried to swallow, but the lump in his throat hurt too much. "Peter?"

"She left!" Peter screamed into his hands. "She left to save Liechtenstein! Because that's what everyone else can do for friends! They can help them!"

Finland pulled the boy in to hug him. At first, Sealand protested. He screamed out, fists beating against Finland's chest as if that would make a difference. As if that would make him more than an abandoned sea fort.

"You helped me," Tino told him. "You helped Berwald. He's going to live because of you."

It was partly true. Peter did help, he helped more than Tino thought he would be able to. Nevertheless, Peter did not believe it.

Eventually Finland had to move. He called his boss to figure out his next move. To ask who had all fallen to Germany and America.

Italy. _Both?_ Hungary. Austria. _This is only the starting of the list._ France. Monaco. Belgium. England. Luxembourg. _Why so many?_ Liechtenstein. Korea.

This was going to be a terrible war. Finland would make sure of it.

* * *

_This will be continued in _Destroying Alfred _(which is already up and still rather lighthearted, until probably chapter seven). In the meantime there are two other stories which also follow the same time frame as _Training Yong Soo_. _Raising Natalia _and_ Seeing Matthew_._ Raising Natalia_ will be posted soon_.

_Thank you all for reading,_

_Words_


End file.
